The Descent of Man
by ChristenedInBlood
Summary: Sequel to 'On the Origin of Species' The Originals have settled down in NYC, facing one ridiculous problem after the other, Alaric is the father of twins girls and Klaus and Caroline are touring Europe when their relationship becomes serious. But back in Virginia an ancient and deadly power is discovered and unleashed, threatening the entire vampire population. (New chapter 19)
1. Disclaimers, Author Note and Warnings

Disclaimers: Vampire Diaries belong to L. J. Smith and the CW. The title 'The Descent of Man' belongs to Charles Darwin. And Darwin Havens and his mother now belong to this community; feel free to use them, if you want to.

**AN:** Welcome to a Universe where Finn is still fun! Where _Kolonization _is the largest threat to sanity, and Klaus is finally taking his relationship with a certain blonde to a level she wasn't quite prepared for.

**This story is a sequel to 'On the Origin of Species.' If you haven't read that, this probably won't make much sense. And there is a slight risk that it won't anyway.**

It mainly centers around Klaus and Caroline, my OC; Darwin, the Originals, Damon and Alaric.

The parings are Jenna/Alaric, Klaus/Caroline and later Finn/Sage. A Rebekah/Damon may also be brewing.

**Btw,** I take my writing very seriously, also when I write fanfiction. I seek to always keep it entertaining, surprising and my facts as accurate as possible. I would like to know what you think, but there is no pressure. Review if you feel like it. I answer all new reviews in the following post.

**Warnings:** Drugs, drama and lots of bad/crazy humour. Rated T for excessive violence and some words. (But there won't be much profanity, as I am too old for that sh*t.)

*No werewolves were harmed during the writing of this story.*


	2. Prologue

AN: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. It took a while longer to write the story outline than I expected. I'm hoping to have chapter two up tomorrow or at latest the day after.

Prologue.

They vampire brothers walked across the dim graveyard; one determined, the other hesitantly trailing behind, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, not against the cold as he did not feel it, but against the eerie mood the surroundings were beating him with. He tightened his hold on the strap on his backpack, willing himself not to look at the names and dates on the old headstones.

He kept his head down seeing only his older brother's feet a few paces ahead, walking quickly along the neglected stone path that was overgrown with grass and weeds.

They came to the crypt with its ornate but sinister carvings. The door was shut with an iron chain and it took their collected strength to rip it apart. The elder one swung the door open, a cool wind filling the crypt howling warningly, the smell of death hitting them with intensity.

Bones were scattered over the floor, coffins lining the stone walls and in the middle a large stone tomb with a concrete lid.

The brothers knelt beside it, the younger sending the older a dubious look. "You sure you want to do this? Could be dangerous. And not just for Klaus, but for all of us."

His brother sent him an angry look which became rather scary in the semi-dark. "You can leave, if you want. I am finishing this."

"You always finish things, "the other mumbled, but helped pushing the lid off the tomb. It tumbled to the ground with a loud clatter, breaking into three pieces.

They both found themselves dumbstruck for a minute.

The tomb contained the desiccated body of what seemed to be a middleaged man. His arms were stuck to his sides by heavy chains wrapped around his body all the way to his feet. The look on his face wasn't one of peaceful slumber, it was one of utter nothingness.

The brother exchanged a quick look, then the older held out his hand. "The blood."

The younger one took of his backpack, rummaging through it while the other rolled his eyes. "Now, please."

"Don't rush me, "he hissed angrily, finally finding the bottle and handing it to his brother.

The elder removed the cap, holding the bottle over the desiccated man's mouth, letting the blood drip slowly. "Wakey, wakey, Mikael, "he said almost cheerily. "Time to return to this world. Time to get up and kill."

Then he sat back on his heels.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe he's ... "the younger began, but was interrupted by an almighty gasp.

The desiccated body convulsed and the face slowly smoothed into living features.

And then the eyes sprung open.

There was the sound of ripping chains as the man freed himself from his claustrophobic prison. He blinked his eyes slowly at the brothers. Then quicker than either of them could register, he lunged, digging his nails into the younger's neck.

The young vampire let out a startled scream as fangs ripped into his throat.


	3. Chapter 1: Surprises

Chapter 1: Surprises

(Tuesday the 17th of May 2011)

"We've been doing this for two years! Nothing is happening!"

Over the past six months, Darwin's exasperation with the entire parapsychology department at NYU had been steadily climbing. He'd been through one experiment after the other, not to mention the many trips to the hospital; the CAT scans, blood tests and x-rays.

And it always came back to this, the electrodes on his temples and his brain waves monitored, while the young professor Marks encouraged him to try to influence objects with his mind in whichever way he could. So far all tests and experiments had been resultless.

The laboratory wasn't particularly large, but it was stuffed with equipment and computers. The walls white and bare, except for a single poster that depicted an alien with a joint in his hand and the words: 'Take me to your dealer.' In the middle of the room was a small, round table and four chairs. Darwin was sitting on one of the chairs, his arms hanging by his sides and glaring at a small toy car.

Marks was typing something into his computer. "You're not even trying, Mr. Havens. You need to focus all your energy ... "

"Yes, I know, "Darwin snapped. "We've gone over this a million times."

"And I want you to try it one more time, "Marks adjusted his round glasses that with his unruly, dark hair always made Darwin think of Harry Potter. Well, this very well could be Harry Potter's future.

At Darwin's stony expression, the young professor held up his hands. "Just once more! And I will never ask you to do it again."

"Fine!" Darwin crossed his arms over his chest and finally went back to focusing on the car.

This was completely useless! It was the same over and over again. And not a single break. He had exams to study for! He had a Bachelor Project to finish and send to his University in Denmark. He was _not_ a lab rat or a monkey, though no one would know from the way they treated him.

His vision was filling with red and a strange heat rose inside him. The yellow car suddenly looked orange. He watched the smoke rise with detached disinterest. He pushed his shoulder length hair behind his ear.

They had no right to push him around. He had been more than patient with their unprofessional stupidity. Well, no more!

And then the fire rose, ingulfing the car and travelling rapidly over the table until the entire surface was in flames.

The heat hit Darwin in the face and his eyes widened in surprise. He jumped to his feet and recoiled, tripping over the chair and ripping off the electrodes. He landed in a mess on the floor, shrieking in a very unmanly way.

Marks' assistant came rushing to his rescue with a fire extinguisher in her hands. She quickly put out the fire.

She and Darwin coughed in the smoke, while the professor tapped his chin with his index finger, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Darwin gaped at him. "What the Hell just happened?"

"It seems you started a fire with your mind."

Darwin looked at the blackened mess that was once a toy car. "Like a witch?"

Marks shook his head, glancing at the computer screen that monitered Darwin's brain activity. "Hmm, no. That would be magic. This is pyrokinesis."

Darwin got to his feet. "Pyro ... ?"

"Yes, "the professor looked at him shrewdly. "What was different this time?"

Darwin shrugged. "I was annoyed. Angry even. Have you seen anything like this before?"

Marks shook his head. "No. This was a first."

(Break)

Elijah's penthouse appartment was plenty large for the four of them. They each had their own room and still there was room for both a library and a study.

Darwin was pacing the kitchen area in the great room, feeling agitated while talking to Hanna over the phone. There was no longer the slightest trace of an accent in his voice. These days, even his Danish had a strange New York sound to it.

He went to the window, gazing down at the bleak view. On this side, the building overlooked 'Ground Zero,' now a construction site.

"I told you, I don't need you to sent me money, "the annoyance he had felt earlier came back, but he quickly stifled it, looking around in alarm. Nothing seemed to be smoking yet. "It's fine really. Elijah gave me thirty thousand dollars for my last birthday."

"Isn't that for tuition fees?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. And anything else I might need."

In truth, he was pretty much broke. In Denmark he had lived in a shared apartment with seven other students and all their money had been pooled together. He had left the country with less than a thousand dollars. He was now working on two Bachelor degrees; the one in Political Science from SDU and one in Literature at NYU. After the summer holidays, he would be working on his Masters degree and college education wasn't free in America.

His mother brought him back to the present. "I can invest them for you."

He chewed on his lower lip. "You mean stocks? Isn't that a bit risky?"

He could practically hear her wry smile in her voice. "I'm a stockbroker, sweetheart. I know to pull out in time. Now, if only the same thing could be said about your father ... "

He gasped. "Mother!"

"I'm just kidding, "she assured him. "I'll cover any losses. Think about it, alright?"

"Alright. Talk to you later." He ended the call without waiting for an answer.

He went back into the Library, where he had been working on his project when she called. Elijah was reading a book without much interest, while Kol was stretched out on a sofa with his hands folded behind his head.

"Hanna says hi." Darwin sat down by Deadalus, quickly scanning over the last few pages. International Politics were a difficult subject, but also one of those that usually got the best grades.

_Idealism vs. Realism._

How incredibly vague.

"Really?" Elijah didn't look up from his book. "How is she?"

Darwin sighed, letting his fingers wander over the keys without actually pressing any. "She has a new lover."

"Oh, "Elijah turned a page. "What is he like?"

Darwin snorted. "She said absolutely nothing about him, except that she owns his ass. She sounded rather triumphant."

Now Elijah looked up, his eyebrows raised. "She said that?"

"Yes, Dad, "Darwin confirmed patiently. "Word for word, "

Kol snickered. "She really _is_ the wicked witch in the Gingerbread House."

Darwin frowned at him. _'Gingerbread House?'_

Elijah put down his book. "Has she always talked to you like that?"

"Yes, but not so often I get used to it, just rare enough that everytime she does it, she almost kills me."

"How inappropriate."

"We are both adults." Darwin shrugged, reading the last few lines, he had written.

_'The newclear arms race between the Soviet Union and the United States proved to be a costly affair. While the two nations seemed to keep each other in check by threats of violence, the US seemed to gain the upper hand as in the end Captain America nuked those Communist bastards and burned the moustache right off Stalin's ugly face. Long live the Yankee Nation ... '_

Darwin blinked, then threw his hands up in exasperation. "Stop _Kolonizing_ my Bachelor Project! Especially when you get your historical facts from Avengers' comics."

Kol sighed contentedly. "Ah, commercialism ... "

(Break)

He woke her with a gentle kiss.

She opened her eyes to find him curled up aganst her side, casually dressed in jeans and t-shirt, his feet bare. "Happy 19th birthday, darling."

She smiled, stretching lazily. "You remembered."

He returned her smile. "How could I not? You have been reminding me at least twice a day for the last month."

She giggled. "That was for your benefit, not mine. You have no idea how upset I would be if you forgot. You would've been on my proverbial black list for weeks."

A large, rust-coloured tomcat came into the bedroom, strolling harmoniously as only a cat can. He jumped up on the bed, settling down at their feet.

Caroline poked him with a foot. "Go bring me a cup of coffee, will you?"

The cat merely yawned, showing his pink tongue.

Klaus laughed. "He is completely useless, you know. Only good for showing his ass whenever we have distinguished company over."

Caroline grimaced at the thought of some of the old, boring vampires with their superior attitudes that Klaus intertained. "Wish I could do the same."

Klaus climbed out of the bed, leaving Caroline cold at the anscence of his strange bodyheat. "I'll make you some coffee."

The large french doors to the balcony were open and a fresh spring breeze ran through the room, bringing the smells of flowers and freshly cut grass with it.

They were currently living at the Relais Dell'Orologio Hotel in Pisa, Italy, less than 200 yards away from the famous Leaning Tower. Caroline had glanced at it once, shrugged and never gone back. As far as its entertainment value went, it was quite low on her list, even below the tedious Golf lessons, Klaus had given her in Scotland ... At leat then she'd had his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

She smiled to herself.

They'd travelled their way though Europe these past year and a half. First the Uk, then scandiniavia and Central Europe and now the southern Europe. They'd spent four months travellinf back and forth between France and Spain and now they had been in Italy for two weeks, just arrived in Pisa from Florence three days ago.

She quite liked this old hotel. It was a renovated mansion built in the 14 hundreds. Her journey across Europe had taught her just how painfully young America truly was.

But _he _had been her favourite part of it all.

To see how relaxed he could be and how gentle, courteous and at times even playful. She didn't know exactly when her infatuation had turned into love. Maybe it had been there all along, the dreamlike quality to this trip simply setting it free.

They were still dancing around each other, keeping their distance and having seperate suites at the various hotels they stayed at, but the kisses they exchanged were getting increasingly desperate as if they were trying to join their souls together. There were featherlight touches, exchanged looks and hands entwining under starry skies.

And _he _was always the one, who broke off; kissed her hand and left her standing at the door to her room, her head and stomach spinning with emotion.

What was he waiting for?

She knew he wanted her and he could have her. In fact, he could've had her a year ago in his house in Mystic Falls. And now she wasn't a silly girl, anymore. She was a young woman.

She turned her head, spotting the small, black box on the pillow beside hers. A red ribbon was tied around it in a bow.

Her birthday present?

She picked it up, slowly untying the ribbon. She opened the box, staring in surprise at the contents.

_What the Hell?_

A gold ring with a simple but large diamond sparkling merrily up at her.

Was this ... an engagement ring?


	4. Chapter 2: Seriously!

**tvdspnislife: **Oh, there is more to Mikael's resurrection than that ... Some people may find themselves manipulated or played out against each other. New alliances will be formed and old will fall apart.  
I really thought Mikael deserved to play a much bigger part of the story, than he actually did. He had so much potential, but hardly came back to life before they killed him off. Really disappointing:/ Sebastian Roché made fun of that at Dragon Con a few years back ... He's actually really funny.  
And the poster of the alien was one my nephew had in his room when we were teens. It was quite cool, even though I didn't quite get the joke at the time:P  
Thanks for your reviews and I've put in some Dalaric in this chapter just for you.

**doodlechick12: **It will all be revealed very soon:)

Chapter 2: Seriously?!

Caroline looked up seeing Klaus standing in the doorway to her room with an unreadable expression on his face. All thoughts of balloons and birthdaycakes gone from her mind.

She held the ring out for him to see. "Seriously?!"

A small smile appeared on his face at the familiar exclamation. "Yes, seriously."

"But ..., "the words stuck in her throat and she had to swallow, before she could continue. "We haven't slept together yet. We haven't even said you-know-what to each other."

He regarded her, his eyes serious. "You want me to say it? I can, you know."

"Yes, but do you really want to?" He didn't answer and she shook her head. "What is it that you want, Klaus?"

He tapped his lips thoughtfully with his index finger. "I want to possess you. I want you to be mine in every way possible; before the Law, before the Gods and before anyone else that may be watching."

She swallowed again. "You want to own me?"

He met her eyes squarely. "As much as I want you to own me."

"I'm not sure I like that." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was love, maybe it was frustration. Or maybe it was this entire misguided romance. "You make it sound like a contract."

"It's love, sweetheart, "he said softly. "Call it an even trade, if you will."

"Have you been married before?"

"No, "he finally came over end sat down on the bed beside her. "Which is why I want to do this the right way."

_The old way._

She looked down at the ring once more, realizing that if she said no now, she might lose him forever. But to throw herself into a passionate affair with this man, while they were travelling around Europe, far away from all the painful memories, was one thing. Actually _marrying _him was something completely different.

And was that really something she wanted to do?

For a few minutes silence spread out between them, as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Then finally, Klaus sighed running a hand through his hair and Caroline realized that he was nervous. Somehow that gave her a little more strength.

"Being with you these past months has made me realize that I have always been alone." His eyes were burning with sincerity. "Even when I had my family I kept them at arms length. With my ambitions, with my stupid pride, with my unforgiving nature I managed to alienate every single one of them, until all I had left were my servants. Well, you can't pay anyone to love you."

Caroline kept perfectly still. She had come to enjoy these rare displays of honesty from him. No evasion, no bullshit. He was spellbinding and almost human like this; eyes shining with emotion, his vulnerbility and softness showing.

"I never want to be alone again, "he finished, looking almost a little embarrassed.

'Maybe that's what we are, 'Caroline mused. 'Two lost souls seeking their equal and their counterpart in one another.'

She took a deep breath. "I cannot give you an answer right now. This is not something I take lightly, it needs a lot of consideration. All my foolish romantic ideas put aside, I need to figure out what I want."

"Of course." It seemed to be what he had expected. "Take all the time you need. There is no rush."

_And yet, there seemed to be._

(Break)

Alaric was waiting for Jenna in the small parking lot in front of the convenience store. He was standing by the car with one chubby eleven-month-old toddler on each arm.

He was bouncing Ellie up and down, cooing softly at her. "You're such a good girl. Yes, you are! Daddy is so proud of you, walking all by yourself."

The toddler gave him a solemn stare, then lifted her chubby hand and smacked him in the middle of his face with as much strength as she could muster. Miranda on his other arm started clapping enthusiastically.

He shook his head. "What the Hell?!"

"That's right, Ellie!" Damon came strolling up to him with his thumbs casually stuck into his jeans pockets. "So _not _cute, Rick. I hope her first words will be 'shut up'."

Alaric rubbed his face tiredly. "Give me a break, Damon. With the colic and diaper changes, ... not to mention the midnight feedings and temper tantrums, ... I haven't really slept in a year."

"Well, "Damon seemed to consider something unpleasant for a minute. "I guess, Stefan and I could babysit once in awhile. It's not as if we have anything better to do."

"I don't think so, "Alaric snorted. "Thanks to you, the girls' favourite tv-show is 'Friday Night SmackDown'!"

"Hey!" Damon frowned at him. "That's sound family entertainment."

"The parenting group won't come over anymore, because Ellie powerslammed another kid!"

"He probably asked for it!"

"I'm _not_ having this discussion with you again, "Alaric turned to glare at the store entrance. "What the Hell is keeping Jenna?"

"Maybe she's met a real man, "Damon suggested sourly. "Someone who likes manly things such as power tools, duct tape and unnecessary violence."

Finally Jenna appeared, carrying two plastic bags.

Alaric plastered a fake smile on his face, while hissing through his teeth: "Shut it, dick!"

"Hi, Damon." She and Alaric loaded the toddlers and groceries into the Ford Escape hybrid. (Actually an engagement present from Elijah that had probably been chosen by his son.) They worked perfectly around each other; easily, but with a somnambulistic quality to their movements.

Alaric slammed the trunk shut and turned back to Damon. "Did you want something?"

Damon shrugged. "Just talk."

He would never admit how much he actually missed his best friend; the fellowship and the easy, good-natured banter. In a short time, Alaric had gone from lovesick recluse like himself to responsible family man. He now had purpose to his life, something that Damon hadn't had since his pursuit of Katherine had ended.

"Why don't the two of you go have a drink at the Grill?" Jenna offered. "I can handle this."

Alaric looked slightly startled. "Are you sure?"

She kissed his cheek. "Yes. Just be home in time for dinner."

(Break)

Damon grimaced when he heard the front door being slammed shut with enough power to shake the entire Boarding House. He checked his watch. It wasn't even six in the evening yet. He had returned home only a short while ago and was still pleasantly tipsy.

Stefan stomped into the parlour, throwing his backpack across the room. It hit the wall, books scattering over the floor below.

Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "Bad day at the office?"

Stefan answered with an indifferent sound.

"What took you so long?" Damon couldn't quite decide whether to be annoyed or cautious. His younger brother was clearly on edge.

"Detention, "Stefan answered angrily. "And my English teacher wants to talk to you again."

Damon groaned. "Why the Hell didn't you compel your way out of it?"

"I tried, "Stefan snapped. "Apparently all those suckers are on vervain now."

_Wait a minute ... Suckers?_

"Did you fight with the werewolf again?"

"What else?" Stefan kicked at the doorframe on his way out. His angry footsteps moved up the stairs and the door to his room was shut forcefully.

Thank God the semester would end in just a few weeks. Stefan would graduate from high school and this circus could end,... though the thought of spending the entire day around his bad tempered brother wasn't exactly appealing to Damon.

Since Elena's death, Stefan had become increasingly aggressive and belligerent. He had always been on guard, but never confrontational.

Not until now.

He had gone back to school to look out for Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy, Caroline having mysteriously disappeared, but they seemed to be forgotten now. In fact, everything seemed to be forgotten, even Elena. Her name was never mentioned and all her things burned or thrown out.

And then there was the disappearing bags of human blood. Damon could've sworn he put four in the fridge last night and this morning there had only been two.

Sooner or later, he would have to confront his wayward brother, but not now. Not tonight.

His phone rang, pulling him back to the present. He answered with a sigh."Yes?"

"Mr. Salvatore, "a pleasant female voice adressed him. "You don't know me. My name is Hanna."

The name sounded familiar, but it was the accent that gave her away. "Darwin's mother?"

"Thorstar, yes."

He leaned back, his interest sparked. "And what can I do for you?"

He heard the sound of a breath being let out slowly. "Look, I need to take care of my own. I have to keep my son safe, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." Damon rolled his eyes.

_'Get to the point, woman!'_

"Niklaus was ready to kill me to get back at Thorstar for releasing the Originals, I know that now, "the words were rushing out of her now as if she had waited months to speak them. "And I also know Niklaus. He will _never _let this go."

He frowned. "And why are you telling me this now?"

"I have been waiting for Niklaus to make his move, but I cannot wait any longer, "she sounded almost sad. "I figured the best defense would be an attack."

"Yes. And?"

"The question is ... " She paused for a couple of seconds. "How bad do you want revenge over Klaus?"

He thought quickly about his broken brother, about Alaric and Jenna's valiant attemps at moving on and Jeremy's disillusioned eyes. "There is nothing in this world I want more."

"Good ... Now, tell me; have you ever heard of _Mikael_?"


	5. Chapter 3: Blasts from the Past

**tvpdspnislife:** Heh, I knew the Hanna part of the chapter wouldn't be popular, but she is such a great villain, meddling and manipulative. I know she is trying to protect Darwin, but the thing is ... he doesn't want her to.  
Anyways, I hope you will like this chapter a bit better:)

**doodlechick12: **Yeah, I think it would've been weird if Caroline had said yes right away. Nomatter what she feels for Klaus, there are a lot of things to consider. In order to marry him, she would have to choose him over her friends. Not an easy choice.

AN: Thanks for the reviews:) ... I have no idea what happened to this chapter. It did in no way turn out the way I had planned and ended up ridiculously long, but not too boring I hope.  
Anyways, there is a long flashback, containing flashbacks of its own. It may be a bit confusing, but I've tried to keep it as simple as possible.

Chapter 3: Blasts from the Past

_'Oh my God I see how everything is torn _

_In the river deep _

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside'_

/Agnes Obel, 'Riverside'

_'Mikael is an honorable man' _

She had said.

_'Nevermind who or what he is, he possesses the only weapon in the world that can kill Klaus.'_

Damon poured himself a drink, going over the rest of her speech in his mind.

_'And for that reason, he has been incapacitated and hidden away in a tomb.'_

He walked over to the couch, sat down and placed his drink on the coffee table.

_'All it will take to wake him is a bit of blood.'_

Damon leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs.

_'And he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal.'_

He shook his head. He did not like this one bit.

Did he trust the woman? No way! He knew when someone was withholding information and Hanna definitely was. She hadn't even tried to hide that fact, probably confident that Damon would immediately spring into action at this new piece of infirmation, but there were too many questions. If this was as easy as she claimed and if Mikael posed no threat to anyone other than Klaus, then why didn't she do this herself?

And besides, what was the point? Klaus was long gone and whatever move they could possibly make against him wouldn't bring Elena back. Nothing would.

Damon's conviction from last night, his need for veangence was mostly gone here in the morning light.

Because what had Klaus actually done? In the end he hadn't been the one to kill Elena. Finn had. He had taken Caroline, yes, but according to her, he hadn't hurt her at all. Seemed most of his crimes had been against his own family.

_'Klaus will come after you, make no mistakes about that. He lives and breathes vengeance.'_

Damon knew this to be true. Klaus had murdered the Martin Warlocks to get back at them. And he had taken Hanna, but like Caroline he had also let her go - Now, why would he do that?

_'And you and your brother have chosen sides, you have stood against him.'_

Damon poured himself a drink. 'And exactly whose side are you on, Hanna Olufsdaughter?' he thought. 'Your son's perhaps? Though he has always insisted on fighting his battles on his own. Maybe this is just your own selfish idea of revenge.'

_'It's your lives or his.'_

That may have been true at one point, but was it really now?

The doorbell rang and he answered, quite grateful for the distraction. He greeted the woman on the doorstep with mock politeness. "Goldilocks."

She nodded at him. "Jackass."

"And what brings you here?"

Rebekah snorted. "I'm all alone at Nik's Mansion. To tell the truth, I'm going crazy."

He said nothing, made no gesture to invite her in and she started squirming uncomfortably on the doorstep.

"May I come in?" She finally asked.

He moved aside and she quickly entered, walking into the parlour with him right at her heels. She looked around in wonder. "Here's so quiet."

He had to agree. He still sometimes missed Finn, dead drunk singing 'Heave Ho' in the morning, Kol and Darwin's ridiculous fights over whether or not all smurfs were actually gay and even Jenna's dry heaving her way through all the bathrooms in the house.

Rebekah turned around and gave him a searching look. "You're just as lonely as I am, aren't you?"

He shrugged, the very personification of indifference. "I've never been a people person."

"Really? What's that like?" she quipped.

He laughed. All the brattiness and shrill shrieking put aside, Rebekah possessed some qualities he admired. Like her bluntness, her passionate intensity and her no nonsense attitude. Talking to her was like walking in a minefield; you never knew when the ground below you would explode and leave you searching for your own leg.

"Where's Andie?" she suddenly asked.

"Who?" He had no idea who she was talking about.

"Ah, young love, "she said drily. "I guess that's over."

"You want a drink?" He asked, getting his own glass from the coffee table.

"Please." She took of her light summer jacket, draping it over an armchair.

He handed her a glass of whiskey. She quickly drained without the slightest grimace and handed it back to him. He poured her a double this time.

"I didn't think you would let me in, "she said a bit hesitantly. "After I ran off to Klaus."

"Oh that's right, "he calmly turned back to her. "Get out of my house."

She stared at him in shock, then giggled as she realized he was making fun of her. "Good one."

He handed the glass back to her. "Well, in the end it made no difference whatsoever."

"I gave him the moonstone, "she confessed.

"And how immensely useful that will be to him now."

She sighed deeply. "I can't believe he just left me here."

Rebekah could really hold her liquor, Damon had to admit three hours and seven bottles later. But everyone had their limit and maybe, just maybe, they had both gone a bit past theirs.

He was laying on his back with his hands flat against the floor to steady himself on the swaying surface. Rebekah crawled up beside him, for some reason in nothing but her pink, lacy underwear and wearing a tie as a headband.

"Here I come to save the day, "she sang softly. "That means that Mighty Mouse is on the way."

Then she collapsed over his chest.

"You know what?" she asked airily.

He snickered. "No, what?"

She cleared her throat. "You know what?" she repeated this time almost yelling.

"Noooo, what?" he said again.

"We don't need them. We don't need _any_ of them." She slammed her fist down on his chest for emphasis.

"Hey, ow!"

"Sorry, "she rested her cheek against his chest, looking up at him deep in a drunken adoration mode. "You know, I'm so glad I have you now."

"And what about me?" he mumbled.

She frowned. "What about you?"

"Can I have you?" He ran his fingers through her silken hair. "Now?"

(Break)

"Dad! I need to be in Denmark on the 11th to defend my Bachelor Project."

Darwin went into the Library, but Elijah wasn't there. Just Kol sitting at the table, riffling through a catalogue.

Darwin frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking out college courses. Can't decide whether I want 'Tree Climbing' or 'Knitting for Noobs, "Kol turned a page. "... Or maybe this: 'Brothel Management.' That actually sounds useful."

Darwin glanced at the pages over his shoulder. "How about taking 'Stupidity' as a supplement?" Then he frowned. "Is that ... ?

Kol smirked. "Yes, it is."

"'_Alien Sex'_ ... I wonder what they teach you in that class."

"Maybe how to say 'give it to me' in Klingon."

"Now why would you want to say that?" Finn joined them in the Library looking repulsed. "Have you _seen _Klingons?"

"It's for the Trekkies."

"Have you _seen _Trekkies?"

"Fine, "Kol snapped the catalogue shut. "I'll find something else to do."

Then they heard Elijah walking down the hall to the Library, all the while talking politely to someone.

"I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you. Why, he mentioned you just yesterday ... No, it's no trouble at all. Just a moment."

He appeared in the doorway and held his phone out to Finn. "It's Sage."

Finn's eyes widened almost comically and Darwin gave Kol a questioning look. "Who's Sage?"

Kol rolled his eyes. Then clasped his hands together and held them to his unbeating heart, looking coyly at Darwin through his lashes in parody of a Shakespearean maiden greeting her hero.

Darwin laughed. "Oh, I get it."

Finn took the phone from Elijah, and held it up to his ear. "Sage, hi. How are you?"

A silly grin spread over his face and Kol stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Really?" Finn said, giving Kol a swift kick on his way past. "I miss you, too."

(Break)

Klaus knocked on Caroline's door, running a hand through his hair. He seriously needed a haircut. It was getting long and increasingly unruly. Neither comb, nor water could tame it.

He had put on one of his blue suits, something he didn't wear very often. Usually, it was jeans and a jacket. He had looked through and rejected all of his ties and left the collar of his white shirt open instead.

Caroline swung open the door dramatically. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of him. "Oh my God, it's Christian Grey!"

Klaus frowned. "Who's Christian Grey?"

Caroline shut her mouth. "Nevermind." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the hall. He allowed himself to be led away, pouting. "It's not some old lover, is it?"

"No no, "she giggled, tugging at his hand to move him along. "Not mine, anyway."

He gave her a quick elevator-look.

She was wearing a short, flowered summer dress and high heels in the exceptionalle warm spring evening. She had her hair down and it fell in soft golden waves around her shoulders.

She had worn that dress once before, when he had taken her to the Louvre not two weeks ago. They had stood before the Van Gogh paintings, she with her back to him and him with his arms around her waist. She had shaken her head sadly. "I know nothing about art, "she had confessed regretfully.

He had tightened his grip on her."You do not need to know art to appreciate it. The mind knows true beauty when it sees it."

He was walking beside her now, glancing at her and seeing the perfect profile of her face. His figers twichted with the sudden urge to draw her.

"Maybe I should ask your father for your hand, "he gave her a look that could've lit stones on fire. "Among other things ... "

She gave him a white smile. She was still holding his hand and squeezed it gently. "I very much doubt he would appreciate that, "she murmered.

She had stopped getting embarrassed or outraged by his innuendoes long ago, and he no longer became baffled by hers. There was a familiarity in the way they adressed each other now. And in the patient way, they dealt with each others anger.

And she could always curb his temper, like monsoon rain on a forest fire, killing it before it got out of control, whereas he always took the brunt of hers.

There had been incidents, most recently in Spain, where fine china, cups and plates had sailed through the air of their rented home along with profanities that would've turned even the most weathered sailor pink. And he allowed it to happened, made it through these 'love attacks' knowing he caused her more frustration than she did him.

Quite contrary, she soothed him where he agitated her.

But it didn't matter, as he rather liked her angry.

They came to a sudden halt on the sidewalk right outside the old hotel. Caroline turned her head, giving him a crooked smile. "You haven't told me, where we are going yet."

He returned the smile and turned left, happy to finally be the one in charge. He led her through the town, passing impressive villas guarded by steel gates and along the river Arno. "This river actually originates on Mount Falterona 200 miles away, "he informed her a bit distractedly. "It passes right through Florence and ends here."

She sighed and he knew she wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow, but he didn't tell her those things for her benefit or to simply show off his knowledge. He did it for the images the words conjured up in his mind. Images of Italy through the Middle Ages, when it had been devided into states. Of the art and music of the renaissance. Of riding his favourite horse through this very river as he followed it from the foot of the mountain to where it spilled into the ocean on the other side of the land. The green hills, the sturdy castles, the sweet Tuscan wine.

Those memories were what he really wanted to share with her, not the meaningless Geographical facts.

He slowed down as they passed an old castle ruin that cast an impressive reflection in the gleaming water of the river. It's reddish and gray stone walls were crumbling, but as he watched, it rose above healing its many scars. Once more, it became a fortress reaching for the sky, effectively keeping out unfriendly soldiers and thieves.

The castle had belonged to Uguccione della Faggiuola, the Master of Pisa and the condottieri he, Kol and Elijah had crossed the land to join. They had worked their way through the early 13 hundreds as simple mercenaries. It had been a distraction if nothing else, just a way to relieve the boredom of having an eternity. Their lives did not depend on it. They had had their own castles in Britain and he knew Elijah, never having much of a taste for war, had longed for the quiet life the walls of their own homes provided. He would rather read a book than drive a sword through an enemy, though he did both with the same air of calm.

_Klaus walked down the hill to the river bank where his brother sat with his face turned toward the setting sun on the horizon. It coloured the ever moving water in hues of flaming orange and deep purple. Elijah had a look of serenity on his face, his eyes half closed against the evening light as he watched the horses drink from the river. _

_This was the time of the day, when they truly woke. When the fibres of their bodies came alive, their senses sharpened and the hunting instinct kicked in._

_They had arrived in Pisa just hours ago and had had a run-in with a large group of highwaymen right at the outskirts of the city. The men had been dressed in rags and only a third of them had been armed with actual weapons, the remaining had carried either farming tools or branches as crude quarter staffs._

_Kol had regarded them with amusement, Elijah with pity and Klaus with nothing but irritation. They had been a nuisance, not a threat, and as such they had recieved no warning. Kol had had his fill of blood, never having been one to discriminate in his feeding. Klaus had hacked his way through the mass of men with his sword, keeping them at arms length. He had always preferred clean, discreetly perfumed women to sweaty, grubby men. _

_Elijah had stayed by his horse, not dressed in chain mail and armour like his brothers, holding onto her rains with one hand, the other hand on the hilt of his sword as he sent dark looks over the scene, daring anyone to attack._

_When it finally happened, when one middle aged would-be murderer swung his staff at him, Elijah hand shot out, ripping the man's heart from his chest cavity. And the sight of this dark, dignified man with a human heart in his hand and his skyblue tunic sprayed with blood had been enough to finally send the remaining humans into a panicked escape. _

_Then Elijah had done the strangest thing; he had kneeled by the body and put the heart back in its chest. Kol had watched with humour dancing in his eyes as he dried his fingers on a tuft of grass. "Whyever would you do that, Eli?"_

_"No one should ever be completely heartless, "he had answered sending his youngest brother a pointed look that was utterly wasted on him._

_Klaus shook off the memory, joining his brother on the river bank. He noticed that Elijah was now wearing his green tunic. The blue one lay drying on the stones a few feet away. He had obviously washed it in the cold water, which every mercenary knew was the best means to remove blood stains._

_Klaus didn't know why he bothered. He himself would've simply thrown the piece of clothing away. But their modest upbringing had never fully left his brother and more than anything Elijah hated waste. Waste of belongings, waste of talent and waste of lives._

_"Someone's been following us, "Elijah stated calmly."I've felt it ever since Empoli."_

_"Who?" Klaus asked and Elijah gave him a quick sideways glance. _

_"You cannot guess?"_

_Klaus felt a stab of fear. His eyes went to Kol who was standing in water to his chest, laughing and playfully spraying a couple of squealing girls, dressed only in their flowing, white undergarments. Klaus saw the wimples slowly flowing down the river. Nuns. Kol had probably compelled their Habits off them. _

_"Would it be prudent of us to stay here?" he finally asked, feeling a lump forming in his throat. _

_Elijah shrugged. "The army is moving east in just a few days. We could follow for awhile, then go south instead and hope he won't notice." _

_"I know what you are thinking."_

_Elijah's eyebrows went up. "What?"_

_Klaus sighed. "That if it wasn't for me ... "_

_"Don't be stupid, Niklaus, "his brother said sharply. "That thought has never crossed my mind. If I didn't want to be here with you, I wouldn't be here and neither would Kol."_

_"And don't try to tell me what I'm thinking, "he added after a short break. "It's beyond rude."_

_Klaus nodded. Somehow the rebuke had comforted him. It made him realize that he could still count on his older brother to be loyal to him. With Kol, no one really knew. He wasn't the type to lay down his life for anyone. He was brash and adventurous, but ultimately a coward. _

_But couldn't the same be said about Klaus himself?_

_Dotta came up beside them, nudging Elijah with her wet muzzle. Klaus reached out and stroked the rough fur on her neck and she tossed her head, snorting indignantly at him. _

_"She still hates me, "he noted with a smile._

_Elijah patted her muzzle. "Yes, she really does."_

_Dotta was a Fjord horse. She was hardy and dun coloured, rather small but strong enough to pull heavy loads. She had been chosen for her resilience and the familiarity of her breed. She very much resembled the horses their family had brought with them to the new land. _

_When their father had placed Elijah on a horse for the very first time, it had been on such a horse and even though he had no memory of it now, the breed still brought back the feelings of wonder and excitement the then two-year-old Elijah had felt._

_Klaus let his eyes wander over to his own horse, Vita. She was something completely different. She was fast and slender, her hair coat gleaming and perfectly white. He had bred her himself, crossing European warmbloods with one of the wild breeds from the new land, looking for perfection. For a unicorn._

_He had found it in her. _

_She was magic, poetry in motion, ethereal beauty in flesh and blood. And she understood him like no one else. He would spent hours, brushing her coat and mane while telling her all about his infinite excistence, her soft, black eyes following him as he moved around her. And whenever he sat down beside her, tired and depressed with his head in his hands, feeling like the waste of space his father had once told him that he was, she would run her soft mouth over his shoulderblades, nudging him and encouraging him to get up and move on._

_And riding her, giving her free rains and letting her gallop at a dizzying pace, was like flying. Or at least what he assumed flying was like as it was something even he in all his power had never been able to do. _

_"Goodness gracious me!" Klaus looked up to see Kol standing in the water holding up a white chemise as if it were a trophy. The girls were nowhere in sight. "I better find the person to whom this belong. I have a feeling she may be my kind of woman."_

_"And what exactly is your kind of woman?" Klaus asked with polite interest. Over the years he had seen Kol with all kinds of women. There had never seemed to be a clear pattern._

_A wicked grin spread over Kol's face. "Naked."_

_Two hours later, Klaus made his way back to the castle after having had the blood of a merchants daughter. She had been round and pretty with olive skin and a head of dark curls. He had bled her in the back of the church, __Santa Maria della Spina, __during evening mass. She'd had her hands folded piously in her lap, then she'd turned her head and given him a look that clearly said that she was here because she had many sins to atone for. Before she went out and commited new ones in her pampered boredom._

_She had smelled so good, this angelic whore, and her blood had been spicy and potent like fine wine. He had drained her completely, something much more fitting of his greedy little brother than Niklaus himself. He usually stopped when the heart started to slow, not out of respect for human life, but because that was usually when he had had his fill. Killing a perfectly good human without it being absolutely necessary was after all a waste of food. Elijah would never approve._

_But tonight he had been anxious and on edge, feeling every part of his body tense in nearly painful alertness. The gush of blood had loosened his aching muscles, leaving him relaxed and slightly drunk._

_He was even snickering on his way back along the river. _

_'Naked'._

_Ha! Dear God, Kol was hilarious. Why hadn't he noticed before? He had always preferred Elijah's dry, understated humour to Kol's zany antics. Not that Elijah couldn't be playful when it hit him, but it was all in a very orderly fashion. He never participated in a game, unless it had clear rules. _

_With Kol it always began as it ended; in complete chaos. _

_He went down the hill to the gleaming river and found Kol sitting on the slope hugging his knees to his chest. It was dark now and the horses stood in black silhouette against the moonlit river bank. Even with his exceptional nightvision,Klaus could not make out their colours. He crouched down, splashing cool water on his face._

_"We've been invited into the castle, "Kol said. "Elijah met Faggiuola at __Piazza del Duomo. He offered us room and board." _

_Klaus snorted softly. Men as well as women fell head over heels for Elijah's natural charisma and eloquence. He had a way of making even the most mistrustful instantly trust him. It had its perks, like now where they didn't have to camp in the fields surrounding the city like the other mercenaries._

_Klaus went to Vita and patted her flank. "Did he get enough of an invitation for all of us to actually enter the castle?"_

_Kol nodded. _

_"Yeah. You know Eli, he never ..." Kol broke off, his head jerked up and he jumped to his feet, looking around in alarm. _

_"What?" Klaus' brain was still a bit fuzzy and blood-drunk. _

_Then the figure of a man materialized out of the dark, herding Kol backwards toward Niklaus and the river. _

_It had been almost three centuries since either of them had seen Mikael. It was a sobering sight, as he hadn't changed at all. His hair was still half-long waves and he wore a Viking's knee-length kirtle instead of a tunic. He had his sword in his hand and the white oak stake was tucked into his belt. _

_Klaus pushed Kol behind him, sheilding him with his body, as he drew his own sword. _

_Mikael's eyes were black, bottomless holes, his blue irises completely swallowed up by the dilating pupils. It was the look of a bloodthirsty warrior seconds before he went beserk. _

_Klaus tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. He had always been faster than Mikael and more agile, even as a human, and still he had never won a single sword fight against him. He had always been unwilling to strike out at his father, had always hesitated long enough for Mikael to knock him flat on his back._

_Well, not this time!_

_He charged, catching Mikael completely by surprise. The older man staggered backwards as he blocked the blow from Klaus' sword with his own. He quickly recovered, though, sending Klaus back with a forceful shove._

_Klaus glanced back at Kol, who was watching the fight with growing apprehension. He had always been Mikael's favourite son. Not that his father had ever shown him much affection, but he had always had much more patience with him than any of his other children. He had taken the time to explain the ways of the world to him, not just pushed him away in annoyance. But whether or not Kol still felt any sort of loyalty toward his father could not be read in his face._

_Mikael was quick to take advantadge of Klaus' momentary distraction, aiming a kick at his knee. It hit perfectly and Klaus felt a searing pain as his kneecap split. His leg buckled under him. The healing started immediatedly, sending an even sharper pain down his shin and into his foot. _

_Mikael made a grab for the stake in his belt, but suddenly Kol was there knocking him backwards and away from his wounded brother. Klaus took the opportunity to get back on his feet, sending power down into his leg to speed up the healing process. He clenched his teeth as the kneecap knitted back together. _

_He looked up, noticing how unorganized Kol fought. He didn't have his sword, but he was filled to the brim with blood from several different healthy men and he was quicker than his father, who survived on a diet of unnourishing vampire blood. He had managed to push Mikael into the river, both of them dripping wet and in water to their knees._

_Klaus waded into the water. Between him and Kol, they had a real chance of turning Mikael's weapon against himself, but the question was whether or not Kol actually wanted to participate in his father's death._

_It didn't seem so. Kol moved back onto the river bank as soon as Klaus had regained the full use of his leg. Klaus was so focused on his quarrel, that he almost missed the sound of feet moving up beside him through the water, but his fierce concentration broke as a hand clasped his shoulder._

_"Walk away, Mikael, "he heard Elijah's calm but threatening voice. "You will not win tonight."_

_And Mikael lowered his sword, looking back and forth between his stone faced sons, his own expression as unreadable as theirs. And slowly he moved back to the river bank. _

_Klaus sheathed his sword, realizing that their would be no more fighting. At least not for now._

_But as Mikael set feet on the dry land, Vita came down to the water, lowering her head to drink. And Mikael swung his sword, aiming at the horse's neck. _

_Klaus mouth fell open in a soundless scream, as Vita's lifeless body toppled over. Blood mixed with the river's streaming water, black in the dark._

_His body tensed, his hands clenched into fists, and he bend his legs to jump into a headless attack, but Elijah's arms wrapped around his chest effectively holding him back. _

_"Let it go, Niklaus, "he murmured. "Let it go."_

_And when the blinding rage finally lifted, Mikael was gone. _

_"Come." Elijah gently led him up the hill and around to the castle's cobblestone entrance. He was pushed and prodded down torch lined stairs and hallways to a dimly lit sitting room. He took no time to look around and as soon as Elijah released him, he stumbled through a door to a dark bedroom and fell to his knees, burying his face in the bedding. _

_And for once in his life, he mourned another fate than his own ... _

"Earth to Klaus!"

He blinked, the castle once again becoming a ruin before his sight. He lifted his hand quickly wiping at the tears in his eyes.

Caroline squeezed his other hand. "Bad memories?" she asked sympathetically.

He nodded. "Yes, but nothing that matters anymore." He smiled at her. "Come. I'm taking you to the Orto Botanico."

"The what?"

"The Botanical Garden, "he translated.

"Oh, ok."

They turned away from the river and followed via Luca Ghini to the locked iron gates of the garden.

"I don't think we are welcome at this late hour, "Caroline remarked drily, but Klaus wrapped his arms around her and jumped, landing on the path on the other side of the gate.

He took her hand again, leading her along the winding paths of the garden. They passed ponds, streams and green houses. Everything was lush and brightly coloured in the light from the setting evening sun.

"What is that?" Caroline pointed at what appeared to be a rambling mansion, consisting of several villas built in different styles and joined together.

"It's the botanical school, "he told her. "This garden belongs to the University of Pisa."

Caroline turned her head away, looking toward a small pond adorned with waterlillies. A tree stood a few paces away from it, its purplish-red flowers in bloom against the orange evening sky. The wind carried some of the petals through the air.

She pointed. "And what is that?"

"A love tree, "he said, distractedly. "Are you getting hungry?"

She didn't answer, just giggled and dragged him to the pond. She sat down under the shade of the love tree, pulling him down beside her.

They sat in silence, enjoying the colours, until the sun sank below the horizon leaving everything a mass of black and grays.

"We really should get back to the hotel, "Klaus sighed, kissing the palm of her hand.

"No."

"No?" He raised his eyebrows at her as if he did not understand the simple word.

"No." She pushed him, until he was laying on his back with her beautiful face hovering above him as pale as the moonlight. He reached up and ran his thumb over her lower lip seeing her fangs elongate.

"You will not do this to me again, _Niklaus_, "she used his whole name, sounding almost angry. "Leave me at the door with a polite kiss. I am no angel, I am a woman of flesh and blood."

He swallowed, feeling the strange, wolfy heat rise in his body. "What do you want, Caroline?"

"You, "she said simply, leaning down to kiss him.

And this time, he did not pull away.

AN: The courses Kol and Darwin mentioned are actually REAL college courses. You can even take one called 'How to Watch Television.'

And the places. I've mentioned are actual places in Pisa, but it has been awhile since I've been there and I have only a fuzzy recollection of where the different places are situated in the city ... and I have no idea where Uguccione della Faggiuola actually lived.


	6. Chapter 4: Date Much?

**tvdspnislife: **Oh, thank you:) I thought it was one of the better ones as well. I actually didn't edit it at all, only spelling. Normally, I cut the most unimportant parts ... I don't know the song you mentioned. I'll see if I can find it on youtube.  
About the College courses; not entirely sure about the Brothel Management:P Someone claimed to have taken it at the University of Las Vegas, I believe it was. But, you know, really?!

**LitLover 101:** Oh, I definitely think Caroline would take Klaus for a testdrive. You know, he _is_ an older model after all.  
And I do think this story may end up a bit darker than 'Origin'. But I'll have to see, where it takes me - It's already starting to go in its own direction.  
Thanks a lot for your reviews:)

Chapter 4: Date Much?

Caroline opened her eyes. Tree branches adorned with purplish flowers were swaying over her head. Her hair was damp with morning dew. She was in her underwear and high heels. And something soft.

She looked down.

Oh, Klaus had covered her with his jacket. How touching. Unnecessary, but touching.

She looked around for him and he was sitting on a stone by the pond, shirt unbuttoned, stirring up the water with a stick. She got up, her body feeling pleasantly relaxed, and joined him.

The expression on his face was guarded and a bit moody. He gave her a quick look. "This wasn't how I planned it."

"What?" She blinked, non-plussed. Then realized what he was referring to. "You mean sleeping with me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't sleep at all."

She tried to remember exactly what had happened last night, but it was all hands and sensations. And an almighty relief after many months of tension. "You know what I mean."

"Yessss, "he drew the word out in a hiss. A sign of frustration, maybe?

"You regret it?"

"No. I just don't like ... "he bit his lip, an almost angry look passing over his face. "When things don't go according to the plan."

He was actually sulking. It was cute, really.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, if you want me for your wife you'll have to get used to that."

He gave her another quick glance, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Is that a yes?"

"No, it's a maybe."

They sat in silence for a minute, then he suddenly raised a hand, waving. "Hi, kids!"

"What?" She looked up and saw a herd of fifth graders in matching school uniforms walking down the path all the while gaping at her and Klaus as if they were the most interesting specimens in the garden. A nun hurried the children along, sending the lovers evil eyes. "Oh, that's kids!"

Caroline lowered her head, trying to hide herself in the suit jacket. Now she was more than grateful for it. She could feel Klaus' shoulder shaking with laughter. "Come. Let's find your dress and go home."

They arrived back at the hotel at 9.24. She ran up the stairs with her shoes in her hand and instead of placing a chaste kiss on her hand as a farewell, Klaus wrapped her in his arms and she breathed in his wild, earthy scent.

"I have some business to tend to, "he said regretfully, slowly letting her go.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed in annoyance. "Don't worry, no one is going to die."

Truth be told, he hadn't killed anyone since their fight in Spain, but not because he thought killing was wrong or for some other moral reason. No, it was because upsetting Caroline _that_ much really wasn't worth it.

It wasn't honourable and it didn't make him a better man, she knew that.

When Caroline had closed the door, she went straight to her night stand and picked up her cell phone.

She threw herself on the bed and dialed Rebekah's number almost instinctively. It rang for a long time, before it was picked up.

"Hello?" She sounded groggy.

Caroline rolled over on her back, her head hanging off the edge of the bed. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, well you're hours ahead of me."

"Oh!" It was only 3.30 in Virginia. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"No matter, "Rebekah breathed deeply. "I need to leave, anyway."

Caroline frowned. "Where are you?"

"Nevermind." She could hear Rebekah moving around. "What do you want?"

"Klaus proposed to me."

There was a long moment of silence. "Hang on. I'm not alone. Let me just get dressed."

Then more frantic moving about and finally a door closing. "You were saying?"

"Your brother proposed to me."

"This better not be some sick joke to wake me up, "Rebekah warned.

"No no, "Caroline said hurriedly. "He gave me a ring and everything."

"Wauw, "Rebekah took another deep breath. "He really must've fallen for you. What did you say?"

"I said I had to think about it, "she had started chewing nervously on her thumb nail. "What would you do if it were you?"

"Well, I wouldn't marry my stupid brother, that's for sure, "Rebekah grumbled. "Are you still in Versailles?"

"No, Pisa. You haven't told anyone where I am, have you?"

"No." Another door slamming and she could hear Rebekah walking on gravel. "How's Claws?"

Caroline glanced at the large, rust-coloured cat, slumbering in a ray of morning light. "Fat. Fine ... Why are you changing the subject?"

"Because I have no words of wisdom for you, "Rebekah said bluntly. "You will have to figure this one out on your own."

"But ... "

"Look, do you love him?"

For some reason, Caroline suddenly felt sad. "Yes, I do. I really do."

"Well, then you're halfway there, "she heard a car door opening, "I have to go."

Then the phone went dead and Caroline put it aside, brooding.

'Yes, 'she mused, 'but what is the other half?'

(Break)

When Darwin walked into the great room at 6.30 in the morning, Elijah was already there, fully dressed sitting at the kitchen table and reading the New York Times.

Darwin took a bowl from one of the black cabinets, then poured some of the sugary cereal he was now seriously addicted to into it. He got the soy milk from the fridge.

He took a seat at the table. "My exams start shortly."

"Yes." His father didn't look up from his paper.

"I've managed to schedule them so I can have a few days in Denmark."

"Great."

"Kol wants to come with me."

"Uh huh."

"Can I have an elephant in my room?"

"Yes."

Darwin put down his spoon. "You are not listening to me."

Elijah finally looked up, amused. "Yes, you may have an elephant in your room if you can get it through the door."

"Right, "Darwin tried to kill his smile. "So what do you think?"

"Of you and Kol going to Denmark?" Elijah shook out his paper. "It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, "Elijah nodded. "And you don't have to ask. I am not the boss of you."

"Sometimes you are, "Darwin mumbled around a spoonful of cereal.

"Only in life-and-death situations and I don't believe this is."

"So you don't think Klaus is after me, anymore?"

"No. He knows where we are."

Darwin stiffened. "You have talked to him?"

"Yes."

"But ... "

His father glanced at him over his paper again, giving him his trust-me-I-know-best look. "North Star, let it go."

Darwin wanted to protest, but Finn came into the great room, and he swallowed his words. Talking about Niklaus around Finn was never a good idea. It always turned the atmosphere icy. There really, truly was no love lost between those two brothers. Finn wasn't one to hold a grudge, but being kept in a box for 900 years was not something easily forgotten.

Finn joined them in the kitchen area, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't swaggering like he usually did, he was dragging his feet across the floor in a very reluctant manner. Almost like a man on his way to the gallows.

"You're up early, "Elijah noted.

"I never sleep much, "Finn poured himself a mug of coffee. "Besides, I have a date with Sage."

"Surely, not now."

"No, at ten. I just need plenty of time to _freak out!_" Finn spun around, grabbing his hair in panic. "What if she has found someone else?!"

Elijah calmly folded his paper and put it on the table. "Then I am sure she would've told you over the phone."

Finn's eyes were wild. "And what if she wants to break it to me gently?"

"_That_ would be very unlike Sage, "Elijah remarked drily. "She is more the rip-off-the-band-aid type."

Darwin snickered. It was nice to see Finn worry about something as common as a date. Elena's death had left him broken and the rest of them had built him back up, piece for piece along with the new buildings slowly rising on Ground Zero.

There were still moments where he shut them out. Where he sat staring out the window with a drink in his hand and a pained expression on his face. But those moments were now few and far between. And by now, Kol could usually snap him out of it by saying something obnoxious.

Finn blinked nervously at them, wringing his hands. "What should I wear?"

Elijah gave him a wry smile. "For the love of God, Finn, how about some pride?"

(Break)

_Irina Petrova._

She was pretty, yes, but her skin a milky white and her hair a flaming red. She wasn't a direct descendant of Katerina, but rather of her brother. She was, however, directly descended from Tatia.

She fiddled with her carkeys in one hand, her other hand pressed to her pregnant belly.

_She _didn't know she was carrying a baby girl, but Klaus did.

The question was; did the bloodline have to go from Doppelgänger to doppelgänger? Or could every branch of the family tree produce a new Tatia? _That _he did not know.

Irina unlocked the car and pushed her sunglasses up on her forehead, revealing dark brown eyes. She sent a haunted look around the parking lot as if she knew she was being watched. And maybe she did. The Petrovas had a sixth sense when it came to the supernatural.

Irina was his best clue so far. She had grown up in the same town in Bulgaria as Katerina, had played in the same woods, had swum in the same lakes. Until she had left at the age of nineteen to attend the University of Economics in Várna. She had married an Italian diplomat just three years ago and dutifully moved with him back to his homeland, even though she had loved her country and hardly spoke one word of Italian. He had seen her earlier at the bakers, trying to get him to understand her nearly perfect British English.

Wasn't that all anyone could ask for in a wife? Sense of duty and self-sacrifice?

Klaus thought briefly of Caroline, a small smile playing on his lips.

_Maybe not._

Irina climbed into her BMW 3 series convertible and drove away.

He didn't follow her. He knew where she lived, though he still had to be invited into her 12 bedroom 10 bathroom villa, built centuries ago by the Medici family.

When he had set out on this journey, he had been his usual impatient self. But now he found himself more interested in spending time with his female companion than look for clues. This trip could drag on forever for all he cared, because it meant he had her all to himself and he had never been the sharing type.

He once again went down by the river on his way back to the Hotel. Now it conjured up memories of Caroline's hand in his rather than the glint of Mikael's sword.

How so much could change in such a short time.

(Break)

_Where the Hell is she?_

Finn was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk outside the apartment building. He hadn't had the guts to invite Sage inside, knowing they would be subjected to Kol's stupid innuendos.

He checked his watch. Oh, he was still fifteen minutes early and now ... fourteen.

He looked up and immediately froze. She was standing across the street from him, her auburn hair straight and shoulder-length, not the long mass of curls he remembered.

All his insecurities vanished at the raw emotions he saw in her eyes. They so perfectly mirrored his own; desperation, joy and longing. So much longing.

He held out his arms to her and she ran to him, juming up on cars and disrupting traffic. Tires screetched and metal collided, but she stopped for nothing.

And then she was in his arms.

Her scent washed over him and it was just as sweet as he remembered.

"Oh, Finn. I ... " He put a finger against her lips, cutting off her words.

"Shh, let's get out of here."

She looked back over her shoulder, seeing humans emerge from their damaged cars. They were scratching their heads and looking around as if they couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. She had moved fast, had been nothing but a blurry mess to them.

_"I think it was a moose ... "_

_"In Lower Manhattan?! Where are you from? Canada?"_

_"Yeah, what's your point?"_

Sage giggled in a girly but not very Sage-like way. "Right. Before they bring out their shot-guns."

She tucked her arm under his. "So, where do you want to go?"

He felt light. Lighter than he had in a long time. Actually not since the last time they had been together. "I don't know. Where do _you_ want to go?"

She gave him a bright smile. "I know a place, where we can get hard liquor and cage fights from the early morning hours."

Finn frowned. "Cage fights? Sage ... "

"Come." She dragged him along. "You'll love it."


	7. Chapter 5: Captain Kol

AN: Thanks a lot for the new follows and favourites:) This chapter kind of took on a life of it's own and it ended up a bit ... weird. You'll see. If anybody needs me, I'll be watching Iron Man all day.

Chapter 5: Captain Kol

(NYC 8.43 EDT)

_Elijah had an appoinment with his lawyer in the evening, leaving Kol and Darwin to their own devises. But as Darwin woke from a troubled sleep on the couch, he knew he was all alone. Kol's presence was nowhere around. Not in the appartment, not even in the building._

_But Darwin got up to look for him, anyway, because the thing was that Kol didn't like to go anywhere on his own. He didn't trust the world as it was._

_"Kol?" Darwin entered the Library, feeling strangely out of touch with his body. Of course, no one was there. The bookcases where toppled over and the books spread over the floor as if a tornado had run through the room. _

_And then he heard it. A rattling of metal coming from the great room. He stiffened, feeling something brush against his legs. _

_He relaxed as he looked down and saw tiny Claws looking back up at him with large, green eyes. "What's going on?"_

_*Listen!* The kitten went into a sprint and disappeared. The metallic rattling started once again and Darwin followed Claws into the great room. _

_The cat sat on the counter in the kitchen area right above the drawers, his ears pointing forward in stiff attention. The rattling sound came again and this time it kept going. It came from the top drawer. Something was obviously trapped in there, fighting like an angry wasp in a jam jar to get out. Claws lowered his head obviously caught up in hunting instincts. _

_*You open the drawer* he said. *And I'll be ready to bite your toes if you don't catch it!*_

_Darwin breathed deeply, grabbing the handle. He saw a devilish glow in the Claws' eyes, then he pulled the drawer open. The cat growled, his claws grabbing uselessly at the empty air. But something had definitely left the drawer and judging from the sound, it had dug into the ceiling. Darwin looked up and almost fell over in surprise when he saw it._

_It was a fork. A small, but fancy silver fork with long ... teeth._

_"What the ... "_

_And while Darwin gaped at it, Claws quickly recovered from his defeat and started jumping growling and hissing at it. The cat's body was strong and elastic, he could jump several times his own height, but the appartment had high ceilings and he got nowhere near the fork. _

_**What is wrong with this picture?**_

_Darwin didn't get to dwell on the absurdity of it all as a sudden scream ripped him out of his state of shock. It was a high-pitched, screeching sound like a knife against a plate. Claws put his ears back and hissed. *Make it stop!* he demanded._

_Darwin would've liked to make a hasty retreat to his room, bravery of the Original family be damned, but he couldn't move. The horrible sound made all the muscles in his body spasm out of control. _

_Then it all stopped. The sound, the spasms and the fork let itself fall. It turned over in the air, now falling teeth first aiming right at Claws' head. Darwin stared in horror._

_Then the window splintered to a million pieces and something red and blue slung itself through the room, catching the fork in mid-fall._

_It was Kol in a Captain America costume now standing in the middle of the great room with the fork held high, giving it a good shake just for the Hell of it. "A-ha! So we meet again, Forkus Atticus Bacchus!" _

_"Captain Kol!" It screeched. "You will __**not**__ defeat me again! Today the kitchen drawer, tomorrow ... the world!"_

Darwin woke with a violent start, rolling off the couch and landing on his face on the hardwood floor. Kol, who was sitting curled up in one of the armchairs on the other side of the coffee table, threw back his head and laughed wildly. Not because he found the situation particularly funny, Kol simply enjoyed laughing at other people. To make them feel utterly idiotic.

Darwin glowered at him. "Are you completely mental?! Must be the dumbest dream you have ever given me."

Kol's eyes were glittering merrily. "I'm sure I have absolutely no idea, what you are talking about."

"An evil fork, seriously?"

"That part of the dream wasn't mine." Kol tilted his head to one side, giving Darwin an examining look. "But it makes you see utensil in a whole new light, doesn't it?"

"Piss off!" Darwin was too used to kolonized dreams by now to take much offence, though. "What time is it?"

Kol got up from his chair. "Almost nine."

Darwin shook his head and rubbed his eyes. It took him a while to wake. Not like Elijah and Finn, who were pressed, dressed and ready for battle the moment they rolled out of bed.

Kol opened the fridge, sending him a quick look over his shoulder. "Blood?"

"Please." Darwin made an embarrassed gesture. His pride was still wounded. He heard the buzzing of the microwave and then a mug was pressed into his hand.

He sipped the blood, then coughed discreetly. It wasn't human, but not bad either. It had to be from a predator. Wolf or maybe cougar.

Kol threw himself on the chair again. He never really 'sat' anywhere, he sprawled, almost to the point of 'becoming' the chair. His head was pressed against the backrest, one foot flat on the floor, the other hanging off the armrest, swinging lazily back and forth.

"Did you know Elijah has talked to Niklaus?"

The swinging continued. "No, but it doesn't surprise me."

Darwin frowned. "Why?"

Kol sighed, setting his mug down on the coffee table. "All the resentment and quarrelling put aside, don't underestimate the bond between the two of them. It exceeds all familial obligation by far."

"But ..."

Kol held a finger up to his lips, silencing him. "I think someone's coming!"

(Break)

(NYC 9.12 EDT)

The daily activity of New York City was insane, but nothing compared to it's nightlife, Finn noted. He had upon arrival realized that the future of his own kind had to be buried somewhere in these human Hell Holes. So full of colour and light, beating hearts and beating rhythms. Humans and vampires alike were drawn to the darker places of the city, either to be seen or be smothered in the crowds and slowly waste away. Together they made up a colourful, characterless mass; all smooth and suave on the outside and empty on the inside.

Humans had become easy prey, they could be lured away from the safety of their sheer numbers with anything shining and glittering. Like a flock of cawing crows that constantly tried to outshout and outdo each other.

He was following the sidewalk back to the appartment building, casually anonomous to all eyes, with Sage's hand in his own. At the whore's parlour at the corner (the neighbourhood's only actual 24/7 store) chains of hearts lighted the windows in hidious red against purple curtains. A truly tasteless symbol of the empending death of everything good and virtuous.

He felt Sage's hand squeeze his own and he knew it was her way to ask for his attention back. He smiled down at her. "A thousand dollars. That was some loss."

"Yeah, "she looked slightly displeased. "Didn't see that Knock Out coming."

Finn laughed. "No, neither did 'The Champ.' At least not until he collided with it."

The corners of her mouth quirked up in a small smile and she gave him an appreciative look that made him feel slightly dizzy. "But you did quite well."

He shrugged. "Who would've known I had a sixth sense about naked mud-wrestling?"

"Certainly not me."

They came to a halt outside his building. Through the glass doors, he could see the doorman in a deep sleep on his chair with his cap drawn down over his eyes.

He turned to face her, grabbing both her hands. "Come inside with me, "he urged. "Spent the night."

She gave him a doubtful look. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to deal with your siblings' scorn. It's been too good a day."

He shook his head. "It's Elijah and Kol. Not Rebekah and Niklaus."

She grimaced at the mention of Kol, but he knew that she considered him the lesser of four evils. Except for maybe Elijah.

"Fine."

He kissed her on the elevator ride up. She kept her eyes open, clutching his shirt as if her life depended on it and his hands snuck into her hair, gripping it tightly. Too soon, the doors slid open and they broke apart, entering the great room with as much dignity as possible.

Darwin had his back to them and didn't turn, but Kol was giving them a crooked smile, seeing Finn's untucked shirt and Sage's messed-up hair. "Elevators. Not ever quite slow enough, am I right?"

"Kol ... "Sage began, but then Darwin finally turned, giving her an impassive look. She froze, staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Sage, this is my nephew, Thorstar." Finn mentally kicked himself for not having prepared her.

"Nice to meet you." Darwin turned away again, not having much patience with her state of shock, and Sage snapped her mouth shut.

"Likewise." She grabbed Finn's hand, giving him a questioning look.

"Elijah's, "he whispered to her. "Quite civil."

"Original?" she whispered back.

He shook his head and she nodded, obviously satisfied.

"Where's Elijah?" he asked.

"I don't know, "Kol answered. "But I've heard you can download him for Android."

Finn blinked. "What?"

"The Elijah-app, "Kol explained. "It says 'I told you so' in 125 languages and blocks your access to internet porn."

Finn put a hand on Sage's back, steering her toward the hall. "Let me show you to my room." As soon as she had her back to him, he stuck his tongue out at Kol, whose eyebrows went up in surprise. "Hey!"

"Watch it, Kolster!" he mouthed back at him.

(Break)

(Thursday the 19th of May 2011)

(Pisa, Italy 6.03 CEST)

She came to him that night, curled up against his side and slept into the early morning hours. Then he woke her with a kiss, which she happily returned, sending him into a feeling of almost religious awe. Her eyes showed only a small fraction of her bottomless inner mysteries, and he knew that he could spent an eternity of undressing her night after night and never reach her core, the one that contained the essence of her strong-willed self.

Would he ever get enough of exploring and discovering her, body and soul? Of the way she peeled off layer after layer of his inner defenses, like her clothes that made a trail from the door to the bed?

It was 6.03 when he lifted his head from where he had buried it against her neck. He shook off the senselessness her blood had woken in him. He felt her relax as he licked the bloody wounds on the side of her neck. They were rapidly closing.

Then he lowered his head and pressed his lips against the place on her chest, where he would've felt her heart beat had she been human. The world around them started to expand again after having shrunk to their own small bubble around them. Once again, they were two seperate beings.

Klaus looked up at her again seeing her resting against the pillow with her eyes closed, her breathing deep and even as if she had gone back to sleep. Her hands were resting on either side of her head, open and palm up. The sheets were perfectly white, not a drop of her precious blood had been spilled.

He smiled a bit self-conciously, rolling over on his back and folding his hands behind his head. The tall windows were wide open and a light morning breeze rustled the curtains. The vague sounds from the street below became louder as the numbing fog lifted from his brain. He heard one of the hotel's human occupants move down the hall ouside, staggering obviously drunk, returning from a night on the town. A door slammed shut.

He felt Caroline's eyes on him and turned his head to meet her drowsy stare. She was smiling lazily. "Is something wrong?" he asked mischievously, twirling a lock of her soft blonde hair around his index finger.

She sighed, blinking slowly. "Delirium. I didn't know sharing blood could be so ... intense."

"Vampire nature, " his smile widened. "Which is why it's generally reserved for lovers. Anything else I can do for you?"

She closed her eyes again, stretching out on her back. "Not right now ... I'd like a shower, though."

He couldn't help growling in annoyance. He moved closer, burying his head against her neck again as fatigue washed over him. He was no longer as tireless as in his younger days. He had to admit to himself that he was getting old. 1100 years was a lot for anyone, really. "Can't it wait?"

Caroline did not protest and when he moments later asked, if he should close the window, she was once again sleeping peacefully. He drew the blankets up to her chin and watched her sleep while he drifted off into oblivion.


	8. Chapter 6: Warnings

**LitLover 101: **I always figured it would be Caroline who seduced Klaus, not the other way around. At least not in this story. Well, he'll get over it. Probably.  
The Vita thing ... I remember Klaus saying something about Mikael killing his favourite horse to Caroline during season three. At the Originals' ball, I think it was. I had planned on writing that as a seperate story, but it just sort of blended in.  
And you're right, there is a meaning with the entire utensil attack, which will be revealed later:)  
Anyways, thanks for your reviews:)

AN: Well, I wasn't entirely happy with the previous chapter, nothing really happened so I am giving you one more. This chapter is slightly less absurd. Slightly ...

Chapter 6: Warnings

(Pisa, Italy 9.02 CEST)

_Klaus dream drove him into one of his own drawings, a world in black and white. It was a scenario he knew from centuries back. _

_1532 in Padua to be exact. _

_It showed him a human crowd collected around the steps to a majestic church, disbelief frozen on their faces. On the steps lay the discarded bodies of three men, a woman and a small girl. _

_A small river of blood, gray in the drawing but unmistakable, flowed down the steps and gathered in puddles on the plaza in front of the church. _

_The town of Padua had been governed by Venice since the Carrerra Family's fall in 1405, but not everybody had subjected to the new leadership. This family hadn't and they had sought refuge in the church; the head of the family, his two sons, his wife and their youngest daughter. After three days, their pursuers had dragged them outside, Condottieri were known for neither their patience nor their loyalty, and they had mudered the family on the steps as to not defile the church ... Imagine the crowds horror at finding the priest dead by the alter ... No one ever fond the little girl's head, but a story was told that at midnight on the anniversery of her death, she would return and crawl around the plaza in slow search for her own head. _

_Klaus' eyes scanned the drawing once more, looked over the crowd and suddenly recognized a person to the left of the steps. One keeping a small distance to the stricken mass of people. The expensive tunic, the well-built, but slender figure, the sardonic smile. And of course the penetrating eyes. Never had he seen colder eyes than his own._

_And one of the bodies transformed, became a female form. Silky, blonde hair and Caroline's unseeing eyes meeting his, a stake protruding from her chest._

_Then he realized; __**'This is not my drawing!' **_

_Someone else moved the pencil over the paper, slowly gaining in on him. Someone with a purpose and a white oak stake, getting nearer ..._

"Klaus!" His eyes sprung open and he looked up into concerned, blue ones; sparkling, living. "Are you ok?"

"Fine!" He gasped, running a hand through his hair. It shook a bit. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine." Caroline gave him a doubtful look. "You want to talk?"

"No. I'm ok." He sat up and quickly shook off the dream, composing himself. "Could you get me some coffee, love?"

"Alright." She didn't look convinced, but left nonetheless.

He took a deep, shaky breath.

He would keep her safe. No matter what. Even if ... He wanted to add '_even if it was the last thing he did_, 'but somehow, that sounded too ominous.

(Break)

(Lund, Sweden 14.08 CEST)

Hanna put down her phone, sending the unwanted visitor, who was currently occupying her sofa with an aristocratic grace, a wary look. "It went straight to voice mail."

She had tried to call Damon for two days now, but he wasn't answering. At first he had simply let his phone ring, now he had apparently turned it off. And how did she feel about that? Disappointed, frustrated ... Relieved?

Her guest turned penetrating blue eyes on her and once again it hit her how similar they were; Tall, blonde, cold, and ancient.

Hanna swallowed convulsively. _'But I am definitely the underdog here, '_she thought.

"I do not understand why he would cut you off, "the woman said in her usual serene tone. It was the exact same tone she had used to threaten Hanna with dispicable acts of violence, against herself, against Erik and Thorstar. "You've given him a weapon to take down Niklaus, why won't he use it?"

"Maybe because it makes absolutely no sense for me to hand it over to him." She glanced nervously at Erik, who merely gave her a blank stare in return. "He would expect me to wield it myself. Or at the very least have informed him of its existance years ago."

Her guest frowned. "He has the allegiance of the Bennett witches. They are the only ones who knows the exact location of Mikael's body."

"You draw from their bloodline, "Hanna pointed out. "Can't you somehow extract that knowledge from them?"

"That is not how magic works, my dear." She stood elegantly, smoothing the skirt of her long dress. "But fine; you and I will go to Virginia, we will get the information we need from Abby Bennett. And Damon Salvatore will awaken my husband, willing or not."

"You can make him do that?" Hanna froze. So far she had been making her own choices, under threats, yes, but still ... The thought of being robbed of her own free will was horrendous, unbearable.

"Yes, I can, "Esther informed her coldly. "And you would do well to remember that."

Hanna felt as if she had been punched in the gut.

The worst thing was, none of this made any sense. Esther had every reason the want revenge over Niklaus, sure, but she spoke of him with absolutely no hate in her voice, not even anger. She could reveal herself, reunite with Mikael and assemble her family, if that was what she wanted.

But she wanted it scattered and in the dark, to ... do what? Surely, Niklaus death couldn't be the only thing she was plotting.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at eight, "Esther informed her, giving her a searching look. "I'm assuming you want to put an end to this monstrosity as well?"

"Of course."

_What monstrosity? The threats? Niklaus? Something more?_

Esther left in a billow of black dress and Hanna felt like a thunder cloud had passed over her head and finally disappeared. Erik wrapped his arms around her and she patted his hand distractedly. He kissed her ear. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She turned around, facing him. He was distinctly Nordic with messy blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He wasn't a warrior like most of her other lovers had been, but a scientist both as human and undead. And he was definitely not as handsome as Elijah. But he was strong and right and here. "She has us right where she wants us, Erik. There is nothing we can do."

"Well, we can warn someone. Get the word spread that the Original Witch is up and on the war path."

She rested her forehead on his chest. "She'll be expecting that."

"I can think of one person she won't be expecting us to warn."

"Who?" Then her head jerked up as realization hit her. "Niklaus!"

"Yes."

But how the Hell did someone get in touch with Niklaus?

(Break)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 10.00 EDT)

Damon knocked on the impressive front door, feeling strangely uncomfortable. Since when had he ever been nervous about meeting a woman? Was it merely the memory of facing off against Klaus in this house? Or knowing that the person he was calling on was almost as dangerous, probably angry too, and this time Elijah wasn't here to save him?

The door was slung open, not by the sombre Housekeeper, but a thunderous-looking Rebekah. The air between them crackled, but he didn't know if it was a result of their mixed energies or just Rebekah's evil glare. "Well, if it isn't Mr. No-Show, No-Call and Generally Unimportant?"

Damon stiffled a smile. Minefield, he reminded himself. "If I'm unimportant, then why are you so angry?"

Rebakah's pupils dilated, leaving her eyes almost black. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Angry? I'm not angry. This is my happy face, can't you tell?"

"Rebekah, I just wanted to ... " He didn't get a chance to finish, as she interrupted him rudely.

"What? Explain why you haven't come by? Or why you have your phone turned off so I can't call you?"

"You were the one, who walked out on me, "he pointed out. "And for your information, I didn't turn my phone off to avoid _you_."

She took her arms down, letting them hang by her sides. Her look of anger was slowly replaced by confusion. "So you weren't ... giving me the brush-off?"

He didn't attempt to hide his smile this time. How could someone so beautiful, so _powerful _be so unsure of herself? "No, "he assured her. "And for the record, it hasn't even been two full days since we saw each other."

Her confusion turned into somehing almost hopeful, but still not trusting. "Why are you here, Damon?"

He shrugged. "I thought we had fun. And _maybe _we could get together again?"

"Well, "she seemed to consider his words for a minute, then an almost shy smile appeared on her face. "We did have fun, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"Alright, "she stepped aside graciously. "Come in."

The entrance hall was just as large and elegant as he remembered, though some of the artwork was gone. "You're living here all by yourself now?"

"No, "she ushered him into the living room. "Mrs. Atwood and the groundskeeper lives here, too."

"And Klaus?"

"Somewhere in Europe." She gave him a suspicious look. "You're not here to ask about Nik, are you?"

"No, couldn't care less." He plumped down in an armchair. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

(Break)

(NYC 12.36 EDT)

Elijah arrived home at noon, meeting a flustered Kol as he got off the elevator.

"I didn't do it, "Kol held up his hands in a disarming gesture. "Finn did!"

Elijah sighed in exasperation. "What now?"

"Well, ... " Kol stepped aside and Elijah took in the bomb site that was once his home. The furniture was overturned, curtains torn down and several windows broken. Cabinet doors was ripped off, chairs smashed and even the wallpaper hung in tatters.

Elijah took a deep breath. _'This is Kol, '_he reminded himself, '_It's Kol. Strangling him will make no difference whatsoever.' _"Ok, what happened?" he asked softly.

"Well, Thorstar and I were playing soccer ... "

"And you trashed the place?"

"No, "Kol shook his head vehemently. "Finn took the ball and Thorstar left for NYU."

"And so ... "he prompted.

"I wanted to get back at Finn, so I made a paint trap on the door to the Library ... "

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Paint trap?"

"Yes, when he opened the door, the paint ... "

"Yes, I know, "Elijah rolled his eyes. "And he lost it?"

"No." Kol stared at him without blinking. "He took a bath."

"Exactly how did my apartment end up looking like this, then?"

"I'm getting to it, "Kol assured him. "The paint trap didn't have the desired effect, so I got a bucket of live eels ... "

Elijah gave him a dark glare. "And where did you get a bucket of live eels?"

"Down by the East River. Running distance, really." Kol took a deep breath. "So I snuck into the bathroom and ... well, introduced them to him."

"And that's why he ... "

Kol shook his head again with a mixture of fear and excitement on his face. "Not exactly."

"Kol ... "Elijah warned.

"Ok ok, "Kol held up his hands again. "He had the shower curtains drawn shut and it all happened so fast I didn't realize that he wasn't alone."

"Who ... "

"Sage."

"Oh!" Elijah couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kol had the good sense to look slightly embarrassed. "And when the eels went in, out went Sage."

'_Don't do it_, 'Elijah ordered himself. '_Not now!_' "And so he attacked you?"

"No, "Kol sighed. "Not until I said; 'I see I've come a bit overdressed to this party' ... "

"Get out!" Elijah pointed to the elevator.

"What?" Kol looked absolutely stunned.

"Get. Out."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"I don't care, "Elijah hissed desperately.

Kol gave him a bewildered look. "But ... "

"Fine, "Elijah snapped. "I'll go!" He stalked down the hall and seconds later, Kol heard the door to his office slam shut behind him.

Kol shrugged and started cleaning up the mess. As if he didn't know Elijah was sitting in there right now, laughing himself silly.

Some things never changed.

AN: So what do you think? Rebekah/Damon something there or just a fling?


	9. Chapter 7: The Final Answer

**tvpdspnislife: **Thank God! I was afraid I might be the only one, who found that funny.  
I was thinking that maybe Damon and Rebekah actually have a chance as I decided in 'Origin' that she hasn't been with Stefan. Siblings should share a lot of things, but lovers, ... no, not one of them.

**LitLover 101: **Heh, I think Elijah was the only real loser there:P Finn&Kol: Just looking for a chance to get on each others nerves.  
Hmm, I'm also beginning to like the Damon/Rebekah connection more and more ... I've never really liked Damon with anyone other than Rose, but then this happened and it's not bad at all.

Chapter 7: The Final Answer

'_It's a bird_

_No a plane_

_It's a man insane'_

/D:A:D, 'Bad Craziness'.

(NYC 17.18 EDT)

Asking Kol to pay for the repairs was pointless as he had no money and no job and no intentions of ever getting one. And Finn ... Well, it was commonly known that Kol-induced rage was an acceptable excuse for just about anything, ... kind of like temporary insanity.

By late afternoon, the Great Room was filled with workmen; painters, carpenters and electricians. Even a single chimney sweeper had snuck in and was discussing the new drapes with Sage over a pot of coffee.

Darwin was having a completely different discussion with Elijah as he stubbornly followed him through the room. "It's a great opportunity to ... "

"Don't say it again!"

" ... Feng Shui. There are simply too many things in this room that disturb the flow and harmony."

Elijah sighed, despondently. "Fine. What do you want to get rid of first?"

"Kol."

Kol spun around, his paint brush dripping white paint on the hardwood floor. "No one asked your opinion, Finn!" he snapped.

"I know, "Finn smiled at him from his place in the only surviving armchair. "Call it an extra, free bonus, Kolster."

The paint brush flew across the room and hit Finn in the face.

Darwin regarded Kol's work with distaste. "And why does everything have to be white?"

"What else?" Elijah asked distractedly, regarding the chimney sweeper with surprise. The blackclad man gave him a blank stare in return.

"Purple."

"You will not paint my apartment purple."

"Just one wall. "

"No!" He saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes and managed to intercept Finn, before he slammed head first into Kol, starting the destruction all over again. "I will not have this place turned into a hippie house."

_'How the Hell did that happen?' _he thought two hours later as he stood before the purple wall, the psychedelic decor making him feel strangely dizzy. _'How can this be anyone's idea of harmony?'_

Now he understood, why Damon every now and then would walk to that giant christmas tree in his parlour and sigh deeply. Quite frankly, he almost preferred Finn's destruction to Darwin's renovation.

At least they wouldn't be there forever. He stiffened. He certainly hoped not!

His eyes swept over the room. Darwin had taken the opportunity to get rid of anything made of animal hide, including Kol's leather jacket that had somehow disappeared with the rest. The armchairs had been replaced by something called 'Fatboys,' their deep red colour clashing horribly with the purple wall.

And how the Hell did the cabinet doors in the kitchen go from black to neon green?

The few remaining workmen finally left the apartment, the last one strangely enough the chimney sweeper, who had shared Darwin's enthusiams in choosing new carpet patterns for the Library. (He would be back soon, though, to join Finn and Kol's Poker Nights the first Wednesday of every month.)

Well, maybe Kol would set off Finn again someday soon and the place would be wrecked beyond recognition.

One could only hope.

(Break)

(Pisa, Italy 20.08 CEST)

Caroline took the ring out of its box and put it on her finger for the hundreth time that day. It fit perfectly.

"Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson, "she said to herself, then frowned. It didn't exactly roll off the tongue. Maybe she wouldn't take his name, _if _she agreed to marry him, that was.

She swallowed back tears at the sudden mental image of laughing curly-haired and blue eyed children. _That _would never be, she knew. That dream was dead and gone.

Arms wrapped around her and a hand found hers, holding it up to let the sunlight sparkle in the diamond on the ring. "I like the sight of that, "he mumbled, kissing her fingers.

A tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away. "What's the matter?"

"Just thinking." She took a deep breath to get a hold on herself. "About all the things we'll never have."

He kissed her temple. "Children?"

She nodded. "What's the point? Of anything, really?"

Klaus grabbed her chin and turned her head gently, until she looked into his serious, blue eyes. "Maybe that's completely up to us. Maybe whatever meaning there is to our existance is what we pour into it ourselves."

She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. For a moment he simply held her, running his fingers through her silken hair.

Then she finally spoke in an almost inaudible whisper. "Yes."

His fingers paused. "What?"

"Yes, "she repeated a bit louder. "I'll marry you."

"_Seriously_?!"

She had to laugh at that. The familiar exclamation sounded _so_ wrong coming out of the all-powerful hybrid's mouth. "Yes, seriously."

(Break)

(Friday the 20th of May 2011)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 00.03 EDT)

Damon woke to a burning hunger. Rebekah lay on her stomach beside him, the corners of her mouth turned up in a small, sweet smile. He traced a finger down her cheek without touching.

He really should go home and check on his moody younger brother, but there was no doubt that Rebekah would feel terribly rejected, if she woke up alone. And she probably wouldn't be so easily placated a second time.

Why was it that the Originals seemed to have so few friends? And why were none of them married? Maybe it was their common need to dominate and control anyone and anything in their path that made them unable to sustain any longterm relationships. They regarded other vampires the way vampires generally regarded humans; as something to be used as they saw fit.

Anyways, he had to satiate his hunger. He slipped out of the bed without disturbing Rebekah's slumber and went in search of the kitchen. It took him a while to find his way around the dark mansion, and he ended up stumbling into the kitchen almost by mistake. He stubbed his toe on the doorframe, cursing all the way to the fridge.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be empty, except for ... was that cod liver oil?

He shuddered, slamming the door shut. Then looked around for a new place to search for the hospital bags of blood, he knew Rebekah kept somewhere in the house.

There was a door in the other end of the room. As good a place to look as any. He opened the door, flipping on the light switch. It bathed the stairs in a sick yellow light. He followed them down, a strange feeling of foreboding almost drowning out his hunger.

Whatever was down here, it exuded a powerful energy, but whether good or bad he could not tell. His curiosity carried him the rest of the way down.

The small room at the end contained only a few items. At one corner was a small prison cell, the walls smeared with dried in blood from something not quite human, he could tell, and heavy chains hang from the metal bars. In the other corner stood a large casket of dark polished wood.

_'Who the Hell has been daggered?' _he thought as he went over to peek inside.

It was locked. With magic, he realized as he couldn't pull it open, no matter how much strength he put into it.

"Well, I guess you get to keep your secret, "he said irritably, knocking lightly on the lid. "At least for now."

He had turned to leave, when he heard the answering knock coming from inside the casket. He spun around, regarding it with suspicion. Whoever was in there had _not _been daggered.

He knocked once more, but this time there was no answer. Then he shrugged and made his way back up into the kitchen, nearly colliding with Mrs. Atwood, who had been almost invisible in her long, black dress. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun as usual.

There was something eerie, almost threatening about her. The expression on her face was impassive, but her eyes were glittering dangerously at him.

"I was looking for ... " he trailed off, feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious as if he'd been caught in a buddhist temple with a dead baby seal on his shoulder.

The housekeeper kept staring, saying nothing. And then slowly, she lifted her hand, holding something out to him.

A blood bag.

"Thank you." He took it and made a hasty retreat, not even wanting to stay long enough to warm the blood.

"What a crazy, old bat, "he muttered on his way back to Rebekah's room. "I bet she sleeps hanging upside-down from the ceiling."

But whatever that casket contained ... it was probably worth remembering.


	10. Chapter 8: Questions

**tvdspnislife: **I'm glad you like it:) Especially the Klaroline parts, as I am probably one of the most unromantic people on the planet. I want it to be difficult and complicated, but also simple, you know. Not forced or rushed, but taking its natural course ... even in a world populated with vampires and werewolves.

**LitLover 101: **Klaroline babies, you say ... Hmm, I may have to find a way to make that possible now. Not sure even Kol could keep up with a couple of those.

AN: Yes! Managed to finish before the week is over. But I had to write from two to nine.  
Anyways, this time I was going for INCREASINGLY FRUSTRATING rather than funny. Let me know, if I succeeded.

Chapter 8: Questions

(Friday the 20th of May 2011)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 08.14 EDT)

Stefan's English teacher, Miss Jones, was surprisingly intimidating. She was small, chubby and horribly young, probably straight out of college. Her Chestnut hair was short and curly, her eyes a greenish gray. She would've been pretty if it hadn't been for the perpetual frown on her face, the chronic look of disapproval. She was leaning against her desk, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I gather you know why I have asked you to come here today?" she asked, her lips a tight line.

"I have an idea, "Damon muttered, letting his eyes wander around the classroom to avoid looking at her.

"Your brother's grades are slipping, none of his teacher has received any written work from him for months. He is becoming increasingly aggressive towards the other students and what's more, he is obviously exhausted. He has been sleeping through my classes the entire semester."

"He ... " Damon began, but she cut him off.

"Does he get any sleep at night at all?"

"I don't know."

Her frown deepened. "How about last night?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't home."

"You weren't home?" If eyes could kill ... "Have you at all been trying to talk to him about what he's been going through?"

_'This is ridiculous' _Damon wanted to say, but kept it wisely to himself. The only thing that could save him was seeming interested. "I already _know_. He lost his girlfriend ... "

"I am aware of that, "she interrupted him again. "But that was a year and a half ago. I would hate for him to throw away his future over that."

Damon opened his mouth and closed it again. Stefan had waited more than a hundred years to fall in love once more. He had lived a half-life through decades to finally find someone that made him feel alive again, only to lose her after a few short months. How did anyone explain_ that _to a human?

Miss Jones cut into his brooding. "I am going to suggest that he repeat his senior year."

Damon blinked. "Why?"

She grabbed a folder from her desk, flipping through it. "I very much doubt he will be able to pass his exams, as it is. And it is much too late for him to catch up."

Damon did not doubt that Stefan could pass if he wanted to, but he didn't want to get into that discussion. After all, what was one more year in the grand scheme of things?

"That sounds reasonable, "he said.

"That's settled then, "she scribbled something on a piece of paper. "And in the meantime, I suggest you get him a therapist."

"I really don't think that will be necessary." He was almost aching to make a sarcastic comment, to tell her that she didn't know who she was dealing with, but he had a feeling that this particular woman possessed the power to make his life miserable.

She looked up from the folder, fixing him with the coldest stare he had ever gotten. "Either you get your brother therapy or I will have to report this to Social Services."

"Eh ... " The thought of a social worker coming by to take away his billigerent younger brother was beyond bizarre. And yet, strangely appealing. "Alright."

He tried to give her his usual charming smile; the one women couldn't resist, but she was in no way impressed. Quite contrary, she seemed to interpret it as him not taking the subject matter seriously.

"Your brother will be turning 18 very soon, Mr. Salvatore. Until then, his wellbeing is your responsibility. I'd hate to think that you are neglecting that responsibility."

_'Why the Hell not a year older, Stefan?!' _He didn't need this - Stefan was drawing far too much attention to himself, he would have to calm down and soon. There was no saying what skeletons people would find if they started going through his metaphorical closet.

"Right."

Damon felt dazed, when he left. He almost walked right past Alaric in the parking lot, not recognizing him.

"Hey!" Alaric had an agitated Miranda on his hip, her screams sounding enraged rather than distraught. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"Miss Jones, "Damon offered as the only explanation.

Rick nodded. "Ah, you got a call from the Cthulhu?"

Damon grimaced. "What the Hell happened to make women so frightening?"

Alaric shrugged, stroking his daughter's sandy hair mechanically to calm her down. "Haven't they always been?"

"Yes, but it seems to be getting worse lately."

Rick's hand paused on the back of Miranda's head, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Whose bed did you wake up in this morning?"

Damon gave him a forced smile, gritting his teeth as the toddler shrieked in outrage. "Well, let's just call it a praying mantis."

Alaric sighed in annoyance, his patience wearing thin after a year of diapers, baby bottles and frequently interrupted sleep. "Don't play coy; you couldn't keep your conquests to yourself even if your life depended on it."

That was normally the case, but for once in his life, Damon didn't want to tell. Not because Rick wouldn't like the answer, (there was nothing in this world he would like more than to scandalize Alaric,) but this time ...

Rebekah had a large but vulnerable ego, and if Damon had to be honest; so did he. Their new connection was fragile like a house of cards. It was impossible to tell how much it could handle or how little would be enough to make it fall apart.

He settled for giving Rick a dismissive wave.

"Come on, Damon!" Alaric followed him tenaciously to his car. "At least tell me; was it vampire, witch or werewolf?"

"You left out Vixen, "Damon noted drily. He drove away, followed by Rick's exasperated swearing.

(Break)

(NYC 10.05 EDT)

The newspaper lay on the kitchen table, untouched and still with the rubber band around it. Elijah was staring blindly into the purple wall, brooding about the sacrifices he had to make to accomodate his family. It had been surprisingly easy to be without. Easy, organized ... and boring.

Finn padded into the great room with the obligatory whiskey bottle in his hand. He gave Elijah a puzzled look, followed his gaze to the purple wall, and then looked back at his brother again. "What are you doing?"

Elijah sighed. "Thinking that an elephant may be exactly what this place needs."

Finn's eyebrows went up. "What?"

"Nevermind, "Elijah turned his head, just to bring the neon green cabinet doors into his field of vision instead. He closed his eyes to shut out the horror. "Where's Sage?"

"Sleeping, "Finn took a blood bag from the fridge. "She's still exhausted from decorating."

"That's not what she said last night, "Kol announced cheerfully, walking into the kitchen.

Elijah opened his eyes, giving Finn a quick assessing look and finding that the beginning of yet another fit of rage was already present in stony expression on his face.

He turned to his youngest brother. "Kol, before you say something; try to take a minute to say it to yourself inside your head and _then _decide whether or not you actually want to say it out loud."

Kol blinked. "Why?"

"Well, the things you say are sometimes not just dumb, "Elijah explained carefully. "They are _so_ dumb, I literally want to put my head through the wall."

Kol seemed to consider for a minute, then shook his head. "Sorry, brother, no can do. It would kill any quick comeback."

"That is _exactly _the kind of attitude that gets you daggered, "Finn snapped.

"Relax, Finn, "Elijah urged quietly.

"Just for awhile, "Finn held up his hands in appeal. "Just for the weekend."

Luckily, Elijah's phone sprung to life, temporarily saving him from the incessant Kol-Finn drama. He checked the caller ID: Niklaus.

"Excuse me, "he went into his study and closed the door, before answering the phone. "Yes?"

"I'm getting married, "a triumphant voice announced.

"Just a moment." He took the phone down from his ear and checked the caller ID again. No, he hadn't misread the first time, but he still needed to make sure. "Niklaus?"

"Yes, Elijah."

Elijah took a deep unnecessary breath. "Are you ... ?"

"Are you _what_?" Klaus mocked him. "Alone? Drunk? Insane? I'll go for none of the above."

A woman giggled.

Elijah rubbed his temple with his free hand. Now all of his brothers had managed to make him feel a million years old today and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Well, congratulations, I guess, "he muttered. "If she's really sure that's what she wants."

(Break)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 19.01 EDT)

The hospital was by no means large, but it's illogical geography left Hanna lost after a few minutes of walking down one hall after the other.

Esther walked a few paces ahead of her, purposefully as a woman with a plan. She had abandoned the flowing, white dresses for a sensible black attire; dress pants and a turtleneck sweater. The clicking sounds of her boot heels on tile echoed through the white halls.

She slowed down when they came to the blood bank, walking through double doors with a 'Staff only' sign. She reached out a hand, trailing her fingers over the walls and doors they passed as if searching for something. And Hanna knew, she was magically feeling her way through the hall.

Several nurses and doctors walked by, staring straight ahead.

"Why?" Hanna whispered.

"They cannot se us, "Esther answered distractedly. "Or hear us for that matter ... Here it is."

She opened a door with a small, rectangular window placed at a man's eye level, and they slipped inside.

It seemed to be a small lab with vials and microscopes. And several large freezers.

Esther held out a hand, her fingers splayed and muttering under her breath. Hanna jumped, as one of the freezers sprung open. A blood bag flew out and into Esther's waiting hand.

Hanna looked at it curiously. It was marked with 'O Negative' and underneath a number. The contents were yellow, though, not red. "What is that?"

"Elena Gilbert made a blood donation while her friend, Caroline, was a patient here, "Esther told her, putting the bag into her purse. "This is her blood plasma."

"And why would you need that?"

"The blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger contains all sorts of powers, "she explained, giving Hanna a warning look that clearly told her that her many questions were not appreciated. "Its uses are numerous."

_'What uses?' _Hanna mused. _'Making a clone or breaking a curse? Killing a hybrid?'_

She followed Esther back through the halls, her head hanging in defeat. Esther had made it quite clear from the beginning that Hanna's own and her son's life depended on her discretion. And from now on, she wouldn't get the chance to tell anyone. Esther watched her like a hawk at all hours of the day and night.

It all depended on Erik to do the impossible; to track down Niklaus.

It was a long shot and potentially hazardous, but they could not afford to involve anyone else. All other lines of communication were tainted and even _more_ dangerous.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Hanna's head jerked up and she met Esther's searching, blue eyes. She felt panic wash over her for a second as she wondered whether or not it was possible for the witch to read her mind. But she quickly got her emotions back under control. She had to be inconspicuous, otherwise Esther _would_ undoubtedly find a way into her mind.

"Just thinking ... Mikael has been trying to kill Klaus for a millennium. What makes you think he will be successful now?"

"This time ... " Esther talked slowly as if weighing her own words carefully. "He won't be on his own, but Niklaus will."


	11. Chapter 9: Burn

**LitLover 101: **Oh, I'd say something is definitely brewing:) ... Wedding or the End of the World, who knows? Let me know if the story is confusing or moving too slow. I know I have a LOT of things going on here.  
Thanks a lot for reviewing:)

AN: Thanks a lot for the new follows and favourites:) Also for 'Origins'.  
I'm hoping to update this story again on Sunday. Probably in the evening, you know CEST:)  
(Just to clarify: CEST is Central European Summer Time and EDT is Eastern Daylight Time.)

Chapter 9: Burn

(Saturday the 21st of May 2011)

(Pisa, Italy 10.12 CEST)

"I've always wanted it all." Caroline sat by the small café table in her room, riffling through the issues of 'Modern Bride' that Klaus had ordered for her from London. She paused now and then at a particularly breathtaking wedding dress; Kitty Chen, Cymbeline, Enzoani. "You know, the Church, the white dress, the roses ... "

She looked up at Klaus, who was sitting across from her stubbornly pretending to read the paper, hoping that would excuse him from any wedding duties. He should've known better.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess, roses are fine."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I mean, are you even a Christian?"

"Not really, "he answered flatly.

"What are you?"

He lifted his paper as to shield himself from her prying eyes. "Call me agnostic."

"If you don't want to get married in a church it's fine by me, "she said graciously.

"Caroline, you can have any wedding you want, "Klaus assured her calmly, but really trying hard to rain in his growing impatience. "Just you and me together is good enough for me."

"Then there's the rings ..."

He lifted the paper a little higher. "Uh huh."

" ... And the wedding cake."

He started sliding down on his chair. "Yes."

"Do we even want a cake?"

Lower. "Of course."

"Will any of our guests actually _eat_ any cake?"

A bit lower. "Sure."

"And what about the date? Should we have a Fall wedding or Winter wedding?"

Lower still. "Whatever you want."

"Sit up straight, Klaus!" she ordered sharply, making him jump in surprise. "You're slouching."

Klaus knew how to throw a party, that wasn't the problem. He knew how to keep the big picture, how to delegate and he knew, when something was aesthetically pleasing.

But this was not just a party, this was _the _party. The only party, where no detail could be left for someone else to decide and his enthusiasm for utensil and napkins were non-existent.

Frankly, he had no desire to discuss a bunch of crap that he didn't give a flying crap about. It was beyond frustrating.

"Well, I guess we could have the wedding at your house in Mystic Falls, "Caroline mused. "The only people, I want to invite are Bonnie and the Salvatore's. Even though I don't know if any of them will actually show up."

He sighed. Apparently, there was no getting out of this. "How about your parents?"

She grimaced. "My father is definitely out, but I guess I could ask my mother. Maybe she has come to terms with things by now, "she paused for a second and he was pretty sure he knew what would be coming next. "Are you inviting Finn?"

Yes, that was the one.

He sighed again, feeling his impatience start to get the better of him. "Yes, unless of course it's going to pose a problem for you ..."

"No, not for me, "Caroline frowned as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle inside her head. "But it will for all of my friends."

This was it. This was the main reason why she had hesitated, the reason why they were a bad match.

Klaus was bad enough, Finn was even worse.

Even though Finn's crime had been foremost to stop Niklaus in his ambitions, the ones who had truly suffered were Caroline and her friends. And Klaus couldn't ... wouldn't take sides against his family, no matter how difficult and complicated their relationships were.

It was family above all. Always.

That was when he realized that he and Caroline were staring at each other, gauging each others reactions, but neither giving anything away. He lowered his eyes to the paper again, but had lost all interest in it.

"If it helps, I very much doubt that Finn wishes to come, "he finally said.

"That would mean Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Darwin, "she counted along on her fingers. "And Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and perhaps also my mother. But if Finn _do _decide to come ... "

And that was when Klaus had had enough. His temper sparked without warning and he jumped to his feet, sweeping the newspaper, Bridal magazines and even Carolines tea cup off the table.

"Hey!" Caroline felt her own anger awaken and rise to meet his. She sent him a withering glare and bent to pick up the pieces of her cup and the tea soaked magazines.

But he was there immediately, grabbing her and holding her against his body in a crushing embrace. She felt his strange body heat radiating off of him, warming her cold vampire blood. They were eye to eye, slightly out of breath with anger that was quickly turning into something else.

And they instinctively knew that this was _right_, that they belonged together no matter what obstacles the world threw in their direction.

"To Hell with them all, "he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If they cannot deal with it, we can do without them."

It wasn't that simple, they both new that, but for now they could pretend that it was.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his, letting the feel of him eat her up for awhile.

(Break)

(NYC 09.23 EDT)

_'Maybe it is time for us to go our seperate ways?'_

Elijah wondered, sitting on one of the benches outside the aptly named 'Café Grumpy' on Lower East Side.

The entire idea of them living together was to give Finn and Kol an easy introduction to this new century. But now it has been a year and a half and Finn showed no interest in the modern world, apart from what he saw on the TV. Even Kol, as interested as he was in computers, phones and TV games, hardly ever left the apartment.

It wasn't that Elijah had had enough of his family; no he would endure almost anything for them. The real question was whether or not he was actually doing them a favour by still shielding them from the world outside.

Finn had always been independent to the point of reclusiveness and Kol had become so over the centuries. They would have to claim that side of themselves back. Sage might be the one to get Finn back on track, but how about Kol? He was clearly bored and 'Bored Kol' was infinitely more trying than 'Normal Kol.' And Finn was moody from the constant company and continuously allowed Kol to bait him. In the end, neither of them were happy with the living situation.

Well, Kol had agreed to travel with Darwin next month and maybe it would be best for him, if the Manhattan apartment was no longer there, when he returned. Elijah had many other places to be and the risk that Kol might actually get himself hurt was practically non-existent. No, if someone got hurt it was most likely everyone, who got in his way.

And Darwin. He could be just as reckless and eccentric as Kol, but he was an integrated part of this period in time. He could find his way around on his own.

The thought of leaving them behind was less than appealing, though. Elijah had always preffered having his family around him and without them, he was very much alone. Originals were not exactly known for their ability to make friends. The people, they surrounded themselves with, usually served some purpose and whenever they had served that purpose, they were disposed off.

And then there was Niklaus. Elijah had known for some time that he travelled with Caroline Forbes and that he was 'quite pleased' with her company, but nothing more than that. Klaus had travelled with many women over the years. Usually women with a past, all dark, delicate and mysterious like Tatia.

Elijah hadn't known Caroline very well, but knew her to be the exact opposite of that. She was pretty, yes, but tough, blonde and blue-eyed like Nordic women. And very young, even by human standards. What was it about her that had ensnared his brother in such a short time?

Niklaus wanted his family to be present at the wedding, which was understandable as he had been quite used to 'having them around, 'as he put it.

Kol would be no problem, Darwin would most likely be reluctant, but compliant. But Finn ... oh, dear God! If Kol aggravated him, the mere mention of Niklaus turned the atmosphere icy for hours on end. Telling him '_Klaus is getting married and want you to attend' _would be like entering a synagogue dressed as the Spanish Inquisition; idiotic at the very best.

"Don't frown, Elijah. It makes you look old."

Slender fingers with perfectly manicured nails stroked his forhead. He grabbed them and held her small hand as she sat down beside him.

"I _am_ old."

She laughed, letting him hold onto her hand, even if he was squeezing her fingers a bit too hard. "Don't be silly, you and I will never be old."

He gave her a sharp look. "You are not afraid, are you?"

She smiled, almost sadly. "Yes, I am. I always am, that's the problem."

"As you should be, "he said without sympathy, but loosened his grip.

After all, he had once loved her. It had never been pet names and flowers, but it hadn't been less real for that reason. Her as a human had been gentle and kind, far from who she was today, and that was what he had loved about her; her humanity. By losing it, she had betrayed him in his efforts to keep her alive. And even worse, she had betrayed the person, she once was.

So like Tatia, but still her own self.

"What are you doing here, Katarina?" he finally asked.

"I've come to warn you."

(Break)

(NYC 09.51 EDT)

Darwin usually did not appreciate being called into NYU on a Saturday, but since the alternative was joining Kol in his obsession of the day; testing the kitchen appliances, he found Professor Marks' lab a welcome destraction.

And when Kol had given Finn's gold fish a free carousel ride in the blender, Darwin had decided it would be better to leave early, anticipating yet another thunderstorm to break out very soon.

_'It could've been worse, '_Darwin kept telling himself on his subway ride to the University. _'It could've been a year and a half ago and it could've been Claws.'_

He was placed by his usual chair in the middle of the room, but the table and the apparatus to measure his brain waves were gone. It was nice not to be covered in electrodes for once. The black curtains were drawn, leaving the room dimly lit by only an architect lamp and the laptop's screen.

Marks was looking through a notebook, while his assistant was working on the computer in the other side of the room.

"Have you been testing your new ability since Tuesday?" he asked.

"Yes, but without much result." Darwin felt slightly guilty. He had only tried twice. A couple of days ago, he had tried to light a cigarette and yesterday, he had tried to set fire to Finn's feet, when he had called Darwin's decorating an 'eclectic roundabout.' There had been smoke and panic, but no flames.

"Don't stop trying, "the Professor adviced. "It should be getting easier, now that you have triggered the ability."

Darwin nodded. "What are we doing today?"

"Just a simple test, "the Professor looked at him over the rim of his glasses. "And I want to take a look at your daylight ring, if I may."

Ah, that was why they'd closed the curtains.

"Sure, "Darwin agreed, but only reluctantly handed it over. He didn't have his piercing in today, if Marks decided to run off with the ring, he would be stuck here until nightfall.

"Extraordinary, "the Professor turned the ring over in his hand, examining it, but made no move to test it in any way.

The assistant bumped into Darwin, as she moved behind him. "Excuse me, "she mumbled, giving the ring a superficial glance.

"Haven't you ever ... " Darwin began, but suddenly the curtains were drawn aside, bathing him in bright, yellow sunlight. He gasped in shock, raising his arms to shield himself. He had always been careful, he had never been burned by the sun. But he had heard all the stories and waited for a searing pain.

Three seconds ticked by. Then three more. Nothing happened.

He lowered his arms, gaping up at the Professor, who was giving him an examining look.

"Extraordinary, "he repeated.

And then it came. Not just annoyance or anger this time, but blinding rage. Everything in his vision turned red and without any warning, the notebook in the Professor's hand burst into flames.

(Break)

(NYC 10.08 EDT)

"To warn me?" That was _not_ the answer, Elijah had expected and he finally turned his head to take in the sight of Katarina. "From what?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Thank you very much, "he said, ironically. "I'll be on the lookout for just about everything, then."

"I'm serious, "she insisted and for once, he could see that she actually was. Something was clearly bothering her.

"What is it?" He asked, now a little concerned.

"I met up with a witch from Edinburgh two nights ago, "she explained quickly, never one to drag out an explanation with detours. "She is a descendant of the Original coven. She cast the rhunes and predicted death."

Elijah knew witches. He had spent far too much time among them to underestimate their powers of divination. But he also new that the future was always in motion. It was changable for those who knew its course. "For whom?"

"For us, "she answered, a look of fear suddenly evident in her eyes. "And I don't mean just you and me, but for all of us."

He still held the old grudge against her, but it wasn't anymore engrained in him than he immediately reached out for her at the sight of her fear. And she wasn't surprised that he did.

He touched her face gently, running a finger down her cheek.

"And by all of us ... " He knew, what she was trying to tell him, but he needed her to say it out loud.

"I mean, our kind, "she bit her lip, nervously. "The total eradication of vampires."


	12. Chapter 10: The Charm's Wound Up

**LitLover 101: **Oh, good! I was kind of worried that the story might only make sense to me... And you can always ask, you know, but I cannot guarantee that I will answer:P Thanks a lot for your review:D

AN: I know I kind of promised you this yesterday and I did finish it in time, but unfortunately I had no internet connection. For some reason, I found this chapter incredibly hard to write. And it is clumsy in some places, but I did as well as I could.  
Anyways, now things start happening:)

Chapter 10: The Charm's Wound Up

(Blacksburg, Virginia, 13.28 EDT)

Abby Bennett Wilson; independent and hard-working, but still a broken witch who had lost the access to her magical powers, something that occassionally happened, when a witch was traumatized by her own magic.

She was on her knees in her garden, wearing a flowered summerdress and a sunhat, surrounded by herbs and flowers. It was the idyllic picture of rural life almost half a century ago, her red wooden house making up the perfect background.

Hanna followed the footpath through the garden, careful not to step on the thriving plants. _'Maybe magic never truly leave a witch, '_she thought to herself. _'No one without would be able to grow such beauty.'_

As Hanna approached, Abby rose gracefully to her feet without the use of her hands and carefully brushed the dirt off her knees. Gentle brown eyes with an underlying sadness met Hanna's Ice blue ones, both pairs guarded.

"What can I do for you?" Abby asked, her hands in the pockets of her dress ... clutching stem of vervain, Hanna knew. Clearly, her ability for detecting the supernatural hadn't fully left her.

"I come on behalf of a sister, "Hanna informed her formally, exactly as Esther had instructed. "I come to ask about the Original; Mikael."

Abby froze, her soft eyes widening. She took a staggering step back, but was surprisingly quick to regain her composure. "And what would a sister want with an Original vampire?" she asked, her expression dark, almost haunted.

"She wishes to rid the world of the hybrid, Niklaus." It was odd, speaking Esther's words. She felt like a puppet on a string.

"I am not sure Mikael would be any less of a danger to my kind, "Abby told her, speaking slowly and deliberately.

"Unless Niklaus succeeds in triggering his werewolf side, "Hanna interjected smoothly. "If so no one would be safe ever again."

"And why should I trust the word of a vampire?" Abby tilted her head to one side. She was helpless against Hanna, yes, but she was the only one in the world, who possessed the desired information. "Why would the sister not come forth to make this request herself?"

"She wants to keep her prescence hidden from the world for the time being." Talking to this broken witch was like dancing around a bonfire. "But she asked me to bring you this."

Hanna held out her hand, a blue sphere of light appearing over her palm. It followed as she moved her hand.

A star ball.

They were created only by the most powerful witches or warlocks. They contained dreams and memories. Or instructions on magic, passed on from one witch to the other. They were too valuable for money to buy. They were bought only with great personal sacrifice.

Abby held out her hand and the star ball floated to her, recognizing her as a witch. She gave Hanna a questioning look.

"It contains your daughter's life, "Hanna informed her gently. "The many years of memories that you have missed out on."

"How?" Abby whispered, her expression one of complete awe.

"They were collected by someone on the other side, "she answered. "Someone for whom nothing was hidden."

And still, Abby hesitated. Clearly, her meeting with Mikael had been a horror she didn't wish to relive again. But the star ball was too tempting, just as Esther had predicted, and Abby slipped it into her pocket.

"Just a moment, "she mumbled and disappeared into her house.

Hanna knew better than to expect to be invited inside. Instead, she waited on the path among the blue hydrangeas.

Abby returned five minutes later, carrying an old book with leather binding. She handed it to Hanna. "I've marked the page, "she said. "It contains all the information. The spell I used, how to reverse it and of course the location of the body."

Hanna opened the book and glanced at the page. It was magically encrypted, she noted. It could only be read by another witch or warlock. Abby must've cast that spell years ago, before her powers have left her.

"Thank you, "Hanna said automatically, snapping the book shut. She had given up on feeling frustrated at being Esther's lapdog and just let the events play out. She had no other choice.

Abby nodded, kneeling back down amongst her plants and started weeding again. Hanna turned around and walked back along the path. She looked back over her shoulder twice and both times, she felt eyes watching her from under the shade of a sunhat.

(Break)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 17.09 EDT)

Stefan came home in the late afternoon and threw his bag through the hall. Damon took a deep breath to collect himself and poured a drink. No matter how little Damon actually wanted to talk to his brother, keeping silent and giving Stefan space hadn't worked. If anything, it had made things worse. It was time to try a different approach.

Stefan walked into the parlour, an angry scowl on his face as usual. He took the drink, Damon handed him, and downed it without acknowledging his brother in any way.

"So, I talked to Miss Jones today."

Finally, Stefan turned to look at Damon, a look of interest on his face. "Really?"

Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, charming woman, "he added drily.

For the first time in over a year, Stefan actually smiled. It wasn't exactly happy, but it was still a smile. "I know. I see her almost every day."

Damon sighed. Might as well get it over with. "What is going on, Stefan?"

Stefan shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You're unhappy, you're angry and aggressive, "Damon reminded him. "You sleep through your classes and refuse to talk to anyone ..."

"Talking won't change anything, "Stefan interrupted dissmissively. "And whatever I do or do not do is none of your business."

Damon snorted. "When you teacher drags me in to blame mefor your anger and poor performance, it_ becomes _my problem."

Stefan seemed about to make a nasty reply, but decided against it. "She did that?" he asked instead.

"Yes."

Stefan blinked, looking lost for a second. He was standing in the middle of the room, his arms hanging in defeat. He had been about to leave moments ago, now he seemed unsure of what to do with himself. In the end he went over to the couch and sat down, keeping his head down as if deep in thought or prayer. A feel of abandonment filled the Parlour.

Well, any emotion other than anger had to be progress.

"What is going on?" Damon asked again, more insistent this time. "Why are you so angry?"

Stefan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I guess, ... anger is a productive feeling, "he answered miserably. "Grief is not. Guilt is not. Anger keeps me going, grief makes everything stop. It makes me feel ... dead."

It was an awkward moment. Damon had expected much more of a fight from his brother. Stefan's willing confession made him feel uncomfortable.

_'What do I say now?' _He thought desperately, feeling strangely helpless. _'What can I possibly say to make things better?'_

Absolutly nothing, he realized. And a sarcastic comment didn't seem appropriate.

He poured himself a drink and walked over to sit beside his younger brother. "Have you been drinking human blood?" he changed the subject instead of searching for a decent response. It was taking far too long, anyway.

Stefan frowned, non-plussed. "Why?"

"Blood bags have been disappearing."

"Oh, "Stefan turned his head, looking away from his brother's questioning eyes. He rubbed his chin, seeming a little embarrassed. "I took it, but I didn't drink it."

Damon was unconvinced. "Then why would you take it?"

Stefan sighed. "I've had company every now and then."

"Who?"

"Isobel."

Now Damon's eyes narrowed. "You're not plotting revenge, are you?"

"Against Klaus?" Stefan snorted. "No, she had a lot of questions, that's all."

"Hm, "Damon made the mental note to track down Isobel. Or maybe John Gilbert as the two never seemed to be far away from each other. He didn't trust any of them, especially not around his emotionally unstable brother. But he didn't tell Stefan that. "Well, as things are, you have to see a therapist."

Stefan started to protest, but Damon cut him off.

"Just until the middle of July where you turn 18 according to your paperwork. It's the only way to keep your teacher off our backs. We don't need anyone snooping around in our personal business."

"Fine, "Stefan slumped down, crossing his arms over his chest. He was clearly annoyed, but there was nothing to do about that right now.

"She suggested that you repeat your Senior year and I agreed, "Damon continued, when Stefan made no other comments. "But that will be entirely up to you."

His younger brother kept silent, looking unhappy but not angry and after a minute, Damon reached out and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until finally settling on a gardening show.

Unfortunately, he had to learn these things now that he had killed Zack. Lawn mover upkeep was vital, trimming advice essential.

He watched without much interest, though, and Stefan slumped further and further down, eventually leaning his head against his older brother's side. Damon turned his head, intending to snap at him to move away, but realized that he had fallen asleep.

Damon rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance, but decided not to push him away. He placed his arm on the backrest of the couch behind Stefan instead. He had set the remote down on the coffee table and eyed it with longing, when an episode of 'Full House' came on.

He sighed again.

_'You owe me one, little brother.' _He thought sourly as he watched one of the Olsen twins claim that her mix of tuna and ice cream needed olives.

(Break)

(Pisa, Italy 21.07 CEST)

Caroline held up two Magazines before the serious, examining eyes.

"This dress?" She pointed to one of them. Then the other. "Or that one?"

The eyes travelled up to her face, then back down to the magazines, the expression anything but impressed.

"I know. Neither, right?" She put down one of the magazines, and turned a few pages in the other, holding it up once again. "What about this Calvin Klein one?"

"Meow!" Claws spun around, jumped down from the bed and disappeared out into the hall to seek out Klaus, dissatisfied with not being petted or presented with something edible.

"Seriously?!" She called out in exasperation. "We were deciding something here!"

He didn't come back.

"Men, "she grumbled, rolling over on her back. She would've asked Klaus, but he would probably rather be petted, too.

She missed Elena and Bonnie now more than she had in over a year. This was one of the things they had looked forward to their entire lives; each other's weddings. And now she had to do it without both of them. It put a serious damper on her excitement.

On a whim, she grabbed her phone and called Rebekah. It was picked up after two rings.

"Yes?" Her voice was testy.

Caroline hesitated. "You weren't sleeping, were you?"

"No."

_Why was she sounding so angry?_

"Klaus and I ... "

"I know, "Rebekah interrupted coolly. "I wish you both the very best."

So, her favourite brother getting hitched didn't suit her? Luckily, Caroline new the way into her soon-to-be sister-in-laws heart.

"I want to ask you to be my maid of honour."

There was a pause.

"Really?" Rebekah sounded surprised, but also quite flattered. "What about your friend, Bonnie?"

"I've decided not to invite her." Caroline waited, giving Rebekah time to process the idea, before asking, "So, will you?"

"Of course."

No matter how Rebekah tried, she could not keep he excitement out of her voice and Caroline immediately felt herself respond to it, the anticipation returning. This was what she wanted; another woman to share the planning that _only _another woman knew just how important was to her.

"You must come here, "Caroline blurted out. "Help with the preparations."

"I'll see, what I can do ... "

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Caroline yelled, feeling annoyed at being interrupted.

"Caroline Forbes?" The question was mumbled and would've been impossible for a human to hear.

Caroline frowned. "Just a moment." She put down the phone and went to the door, opening it just a bit.

A man stood in the hall, leaning against the opposite wall. He was dressed in jeans and a thick, woollen sweater, obviously not feeling the warmth of the spring evening. His hair was white blonde, his eyes ocean blue and darting nervously around the empty hallway.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, trying to help him along as he seemed hesitant, shifting his weight from foot to foot like he was considering running away.

"I'm Erik Sundgren." He had a faint accent that she could not place. It made it sound a bit like he was half speaking and half singing the words. "I have a message for Niklaus."

(Break)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 18.24 EDT)

At first, Hanna hadn't understood why it was so important to use Damon Salvatore in the waking of Mikael.

She did now.

The Originals had had a tentative alliance with the Salvatore's for over a year. They had sided with them against Niklaus. This would surely and effectively break them apart, a process that had already started with Finn killing the human Doppelgänger. In the end, the Originals would stand alone. They would have to band together, making them stronger, yes, but also easier to find.

Hanna knocked on the front door of the Boarding House, then wiped her hands on her jeans, though sweaty palms hadn't been a problem to her for many years.

As she expected, Damon opened. She was much older and stronger than him and with no humans living in the house, he was completely at her mercy.

"Hanna." He raised an eyebrow, making it clear that she did not intimidate him. "Whatever you have come to suggest, we are not interested."

She frowned. Had he completely lost his sense of self-preservation?

"I need you to reconsider ... "

"Reconsider what?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Releasing some ancient creature that you find too dangerous to deal with yourself, even now that you are here?"

She kept perfectly still and when her arms broke out in goosebumps, she knew Esther was getting nearer.

"I would do it myself ... " she began.

_And nearer._

"But it's so much more fun to watch someone else fall down the stairs and break his neck, "he finished for her. "I get it."

_Right behind her now._

"No, Damon Salvatore, but because I wish for it to be so."

Hanna stepped aside and Esther swept up beside her like a gentle breeze of serenety.

"And who are you?" Damon's bright blue eyes took in her flowing, green dress and matching headband. "Her fairy Godmother?"

"No, "Esther lifted her hand and unfurled it, palm up. "Someone you will not remember."

And then she blew onto her hand, grey dust rising into a cloud and flying into Damon's eyes. Hanna watched as he stiffened, his face relaxing into a neutral expression. And then his pupils dilated, swallowing up the irises until only a narrow ring of blue remained.

"Listen, vampire, "Esther chanted, her voice low but commanding. "This is what I want you to do ... "

(Break)

(Pisa, Italy 21.58 CEST)

Caroline was in her pyjamas and about to settle down for the night, when Klaus barged into her room with a very disgruntled Claws in his arms. The stranger, Erik Sundgren, followed close behind.

"Get dressed, "Klaus ordered hurriedly, throwing her jeans at her. "And pack your bags, but just the things you need. Leave everything else behind."

"Why?" She felt a sharp surge of worry at his haste.

"We have a plane leaving for New York in less than half an hour, "he said, shoving Claws into his carrier and then starting to empty the drawers of her dresser into her suitcase. Clothes, perfume bottles and souvenirs all thrown in together. "Elijah will meet us at JFK."

"But ... "

He straightened up, giving her a desperate look. "No questions, Caroline, please! Just get a move on."

His desperation was infectious and she grabbed her clothes, quickly walking into the bathroom. She pulled on her jeans and camisole and tied her hair into a messy ponytail, not bothering to brush it. She didn't even take a minute to apply any make-up, though normally she would flat out refuse to leave her room without. She grabbed her vanity case, leaving her hairdryer and toothbrush.

In her room, Klaus had finished packing her clothes. She wasn't more frightened than she was able to grimace at the way he had stuffed all her beautiful evening gowns into a duffel bag.

"Come. The Taxi is here." He held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him lead her through the hotel. Erik followed close behind with her suitcase.

Klaus sent him a look over his shoulder. "Are you sure, you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes." Erik helped packing the bags into the waiting cab. "I have to stay in touch with Hanna, which means Esther might know, where I am."

Caroline felt tears of frustration pool in her eyes. What the _Hell_ was going on? Who was Esther? The name sounded familiar somehow, but she couldn't place it.

"Where are your things?" she asked as Klaus placed the cat carrier with Claws on the back seat.

"There is nothing I need, "he said. "Except you."

He took her hand again, giving it a squeeze before ushering her into the cab. Claws was singing the blues, displeased with being packed up and carried along like a piece of luggage.

"Are you going to tell me, what is going on?" she asked as he climbed in beside her.

"As soon as we are on the plane, "he promised, then turned his head and adressed Erik, who were standing indecisively on the sidewalk. "Thank you. Keep safe."

He shut the door and the Taxi drove off into the dark, Italian night.

AN: The title 'The Charm's Wound Up' is a quote from Shakespeare's play 'Macbeth; Act 1, Scene 3. It means something along the lines of 'the charm is prepared.'


	13. Chapter 11: New Destinations

AN: Thanks for the new follows and favourites to all my stories:) Really appreciate it, guys. I'm always open to suggestions regarding the story, so let me know if you have any.  
I hope to update one more time this week, but I'm a bit behind on my reading and research, so we'll see:)

Chapter 11: New Destinations

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 19.07 EDT)

Stefan woke with a start. His neck hurt and his vision was blurred. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head to get the tension out of his neck and shake off the foggy remains of sleep. Why was he awake? He was weeks behind on sleep, he should've slept right through the night and possibly until late in the afternoon.

He heard a low rustling sound coming from the Library. He got to his feet and followed the sound, puzzled. What was Damon doing in there? Ever since tv had been invented, Damon hadn't been much of a reader, except for his exasperating habit of going through Stefan's journals.

Stefan halted in the doorway to the Library. Damon had his back to him, running a finger over a map that he had spread out over the desk. Stefan rubbed his eyes again. "What are you doing?"

His brother turned around and Stefan did a double take at the sight of his eyes. They were almost all pupil, midnight black. "Are you on ... cocaine?"

Damon gave him a strange smile. "No, got to keep a level head."

He turned back to the map, tapping his finger against a spot on it three times, then started to fold it. "I need to go." He walked right past Stefan, who could only stand gaping in the doorway.

He shook off his surprise and followed his older brother. "Go where?"

Damon pulled on his leather jacket. "To awaken the hybrid's's doom."

Stefan stiffened. "Klaus?"

"Yes, "Damon gave him a penetrating stare. "You don't want to rid the world of _that _abomination?"

_Abomination? _He had literally never heard that word come out of his brother's mouth before. It wasn't right. And every time Damon spoke, he heard something he couldn't quite grasp hidden in his brother's voice.

Another layer maybe. Or a second whispering midnight voice.

"I ... I want to get rid of Klaus as much as you do, "he answered, choosing his words carefully. "But what is this doom, you talk about?"

"A creature even older, "Damon answered. "Mikael. He possesses the only weapon that can kill Klaus."

Damon turned around and grabbed the doorhandle, clearly bored with the conversation now.

"I'm coming with you, "Stefan decided hurriedly, pulling on his boots. "You never know, this _Mikael _or whatever might turn against you."

Damon gave him a reluctant stare.

"If he is as dangerous as you claim, "Stefan snapped.

"Fine, "Damon shrugged. "Get a bottle of blood then."

Stefan hastily got one from the fridge, not bothering to check if it was animal or human, and stuffed it into his backpack along with several stakes from the weapons drawer in the Parlour. He half expected Damon to be gone, when he returned, but he was waiting patiently by the door.

"Shall we?" He gave Stefan yet another eerie smile and this time, Stefan couldn't repress a shudder.

(Break)

(The Outskirts of Roanoke, Virginia 21.12 EDT)

Damon parked the car by the wrought iron gate to the churchyard. The Iron was twisted to make out elegant letters and Stefan read the words: _'Church of Our Savior.' _

_'Yeah, right, '_he thought gloomily.

The old abandoned church towered threateningly, black against the dark evening sky.

"Come on." Damon was already out of the car and Stefan hastily followed, at the last mimute remembering to grab his backpack.

They brothers walked through the open gate and across the dim graveyard; Damon determined, Stefan hesitantly trailing behind, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Not against the cold as he did not feel it, but against the eerie mood the surroundings were beating him with. He tightened his hold on the strap on his backpack, willing himself not to look at the names and dates on the old headstones.

He kept his head down seeing only his older brother's feet a few paces ahead, walking quickly along the neglected stone path that was overgrown with grass and weeds.

They came to the crypt with its ornate but sinister carvings. Above the door loomed the figure of 'Saint Michael the Archangel'. The door itself was shut with an iron chain and it took their collected strength to rip it apart. Damon swung the door open, a cool wind filling the crypt and howling warningly, the smell of death hitting them with intensity.

Bones were scattered over the floor, coffins lining the stone walls and in the middle a large stone tomb with a concrete lid.

The brothers knelt beside it, Stefan sending Damon a dubious look. "You sure you want to do this? Could be dangerous. And not just for Klaus, but for all of us."

His brother sent him an angry look which became rather scary in the semi-dark. Especially with those black eyes. "You can leave, if you want. I am finishing this."

"You always finish things, "Stefan mumbled, but helped pushing the lid off the tomb. It tumbled to the ground with a loud clatter, breaking into three pieces.

They both found themselves dumbstruck for a minute.

The tomb contained the desiccated body of what seemed to be a middleaged man. His arms were stuck to his sides by heavy chains that were wrapped around his body all the way to his feet. The look on his face wasn't one of peaceful slumber, it was one of utter nothingness.

They exchanged a quick look, then Damon held out his hand. "The blood."

Stefan took off his backpack, rummaging through it while Damon rolled his eyes. "Now, please."

"Don't rush me, "he hissed angrily, finally finding the bottle and handing it to his brother.

Damon removed the cap, holding the bottle over the desiccated man's mouth, letting the blood drip slowly. "Wakey, wakey, Mikael, "he said almost cheerily. "Time to return to this world. Time to get up and kill."

_'Now, _'Stefan thought. _'That sounds more like something Damon would say.'_

Damon sat back on his heels, waiting.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe he's ... "Stefan began, but was interrupted by an almighty gasp.

The desiccated body convulsed and the face slowly smoothed into living features.

And then the eyes sprung open.

There was the sound of ripping chains as the man freed himself from his claustrophobic prison, a testament to just how strong he was. He blinked his eyes slowly at the brothers. Then quicker than either of them could register, he lunged, digging his nails into the Stefan's neck.

The young vampire let out a startled scream as fangs ripped into his throat.

(Break)

(Sunday the 22nd of May 2011)

(NYC 06.43 EDT)

Kol and Katherine sat side by side on the couch, staring each other down without blinking. Every now and then, Kol would move just a little bit closer and Katherine would immediately move the other way ... until she was stuck between Kol and the armrest, then she started leaning away from his instead, refusing to be bullied off the couch.

But when he lifted his hand to reach out and touch her hair, Katherine's eyes widened and there was a low, warning growl. Kol's eyebrows went up and he tilted his head to the side, intrigued.

"Be careful, Kol, "Darwin mumbled in his half-sleeping state on a Fatboy. "She's not Bonnie Bennett, the Kat'sgot claws."

He knew it was useless, though. Kol had never been discreet in his interest in women. And it wasn't just particular women, it was any woman, _all _women, actually. And sometimes, his interest was requited. Sometimes it wasn't ... and he had the battle scars to prove it.

Just as Katherine was about to sink her teeth into his hand, the elevator doors sprung open. She stiffened and so did Darwin, whose sleepy haze seemed immediately for gotten.

Klaus and Caroline entered the room, their arms locked tightly around each other as if they were the only things keeping each other upright. Elijah followed and then the doorman with the luggage.

Kol glanced at them with lazy disinterest. "Hi, Nik."

"Kol, "Klaus responded tiredly, taking Caroline to the couch opposite him and Katherine and she collapsed onto it, sobbing with exhaustion and relief.

Kol had never considered himself particularly sensitive or empathic, quite contrary as a matter of fact, but even he could sense that something was amiss. He looked from Caroline's sobbing form, her hands' desperate grip on Niklaus shirt, to Nik's redrimmed eyes and Elijah's stony expression. And then back to Caroline.

He moved away from Katherine.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked, when the doorman had finally left.

"We are not entirely sure yet, "Elijah said gently, sitting down on the other side of Caroline. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But what _do _you know?" Kol urged.

"Before we tell you anything, you two will have to promise that you will not run off on your own." Elijah looked from Kol to Darwin and back again. It was issued as a request, not an order. "We need to know that you will trust our decisions, even if you don't agree with them. Is that something, you can do?"

Darwin and Kol exchanged glances.

_'Can we?'_

"Yes."

_'Will we? - Maybe.' _

(Break)

(NYC 07.23 EDT)

Elijah stood on the balcony, the spring breeze gently stirring up his hair. For some reason, it always made him feel better to stand here and look out over Ground Zero. It reminded him that humans were capable of evil, too. That not all meaningless suffering came from creatures of the night.

"Everything happens for a reason, "his father had told him over and over again, when he had been a young human. And once he had believed that it was true.

Now, he knew it wasn't so. It was merely an empty phrase, spoken over and over again to soothe troubled minds.

He could hear the frantic activities taking place in the apartment behind him. They were all packing up their things, getting ready to leave. It wasn't without tears and arguments as they had been told not to bring more than they could carry. Finn, of course, finished quickly, Darwin was torn having to choose only one of his three laptops to bring along ('Sophie's choice, 'he called it), Caroline insisted that her make-up was a basic necessity, Katherine had nothing and actually needed to go shopping, and Kol ... Well, he stuffed his collection of 'Girl's Gone Wild' dvd's into a shopping bag and declared himself ready to go.

But to go ... where?

Elijah sighed irritably as he felt Kol move up beside him. "For what it's worth, Eli, I'm with you."

"Thank you, Kol, "he said softly, a bit mollified.

"But I am looking forward to once again seeing you and Nik fighting over the position as alphamale."

Elijah snorted. "Seems Niklaus has claimed it. At least for now."

He had wanted to stay, to just let them come and face them once and for all, but Klaus had chosen to run. Like he always did. And that would've been fine, if it had been for the sake of keeping the family safe. But Elijah knew his brother better than that. He knew Niklaus secret fear that faced off against their parents, his siblings would betray him and side with them.

But judging from the looks of pure animosity he and Finn were sending each other, spending months or maybe even years together on the run, were more likely to have that result.

"This is all going to Hell, "he concluded out loud, eliciting a chuckle from Kol.

"Hey, as I said, I'm with you, "he said jokingly, patting Elijah on the shoulder.

_'Just another sign that the end of the world is near, '_ Elijah thought moodily.

He took another deep breath before going back inside. Kol followed close behind, managing to block Claws in the doorway. Nine lives or not, a fall from the 59th floor would require more than four legs. At the very least an umbrella and a prayer book ... There would be plenty of time to read it on the way down.

In the Great Room, a laughing Sage was spinning a blind-folded Katherine around and around at a dizzying speed. A giant world map was plastered onto the purple wall.

Elijah frowned. "What is going on?"

Niklaus sent him a half-smile. "We couldn't agree on where to go."

Sage finally let go of Katherine and took a step back. Katherine staggered in the wrong direction, her arms stretched out in front of her with an antique letter opener clutched in her hand.

She ended up accidentally feeling up Kol.

"No false pretences, darling, "he told her, grinning widely. "All you have to do is ask."

Katherine wasn't the type, who blushed at such a mistake. She let out an angry growl and stabbed him instead.

Kol looked down at his ruined 'I'm Your Boss' shirt in regret, while Finn snorted into his coffee mug. "Apparently, we'll all be going to Kol's liver."

The grin was immediately back on Kol's face. "Ladies first."

Sage sighed and pulled the letter opener out, none too gently. She put it back in Katherine's hand and steered her toward the map.

Katherine fumbled her way over the wall, until she finally found the map. She took a sideways step and stabbed the letter opener into the wall. "Well?"

"Er, ... Katherine, I think you may want to try again." Caroline suggested, softly.

"Why?" Katherine still had her hand on the hilt. "Where am I?"

"In the middle of the Indian Ocean."

"Oh." Katherine ripped out the letter opener and aimed higher, moving a bit east. Then she hesistated for a second, frowning in concentration.

_'Where the Hell is Sunny Beach?'_

Deciding to trust her instints, she stabbed the wall again with confidence, almost embedding the blunt knife to the hilt. She waited for a reaction, but got none. The room was eeriely silent as only a room filled with unbreathing creatures could be.

"What?" She snapped, lifting her blindfold. Then she grimaced. "I think I'd actually prefer Kol's liver."

"Let's try again, "Sage suggested, but Elijah moved to the front, grabbed the letter opener and pulled it out.

"No, "he said with an air of finality, sending an angry look around the half-circle. "If you want to choose our destination with childish games, because you are unable to make even the smallest decision without arguing, then fine! That is what we will do."

When no one protested, he found Niklaus and locked eyes with him, silently daring him to challenge his decision.

The hybrid gave him a blank stare, then shrugged.

Satisfied, Elijah went to his office to order the plane tickets. The rest of them looked at each other, the mood slowly dropping below zero.

"Well, "Finn said, raising his mug in a mock salute. "I hope you guys like whale blubber."


	14. Chapter 12: Qaanaaq

**LitLover 101: **Oh! I edited out the part about exactly why Stefan was seeing Isobel, because it kept disturbing the flow. But you're right, it is really odd without. I'll see if I can fit it back in somewhere.  
Heh, and all the Originals stuck together in the place, I've planned for them ... They'll most likely kill each other, before Mikael finds them;)  
I'm glad you like Darwin. I tried to make him as different from everyone else as possible. And I do tend to prefer characters with quirky personalities.  
Thanks a lot for your reviews:)

Chapter 12: Qaanaaq

(The Outskirts of Roanoke, Virginia 07.46 EDT)

He woke to a humid air and a splitting head-ache. For the first couple of seconds, he didn't quite know who he was. The remains of some mental parasite still clung to him, confusing his sense of self. But as his consciousness slowly resurfaced, the parasite recoiled from his mind, before he had the chance to identify it.

He tried to sit up, but groaned in pain as his head-ache intensified until he believed there was an actual risk that his head might explode.

Someone moved up to him, laying a gentle hand against his neck and easing him back down. "Don't try to move, "a quiet voice instructed. "The pain will soon disappear."

"Rebekah, "he realised. "What happened?"

She didn't answer right away and when she did, she gave away as little as possible. "You were possessed."

_'By what?' _

He didn't ask, because right now he didn't want to know. "How did you find me?" he asked instead.

She stroked his hair back from his face. "Klaus and I were the ones to bring Mikael's body here 16 years ago. But I was too late."

Mikael? The one Hanna had told him about?

The memories of last night were slowly returning. He remembered following strange impulses, but not who put them there. He remembered the eerie graveyard, the desiccated man, Stefan screaming ...

His eyes sprung open again, the head-ache now bearable, and he looked around in alarm. The crypt was exactly as he remembered it, except for the now empty tomb.

"Where's my brother?" he asked, giving Rebekah an inquiering look.

She shook her head, sadly. "He's gone, Damon."

(Break)

(NYC 08.06 EDT)

"The stores do not open until 10, "Darwin noted.

Katherine gave him a wicked smile. "There are ways of shopping out of hours."

"But there is plenty of time to come back later, "he said. "The plane doesn't leave until in the middle of the afternoon."

Katherine gave him an indulgent look. "God, you are naïve, aren't you?"

She held his hand as they walked along the streets of Manhattan. Every now and then, she would swing their hands playfully. She looked young enough that they could've been a teenage couple. Though Darwin would never actually date a girl that was taller than him, even if it was only by a fraction. And definitely not someone, who had had a fling with his father, however long ago.

Kol walked behind, a bit miffed at being ignored but also rather intimidated by the city life that unfolded around him. Not even staring at Katherine's shapely legs could distract him from it all.

They came to an intersection and Katherine stopped. "Alright, we need blood bags from the hospital, new books and magazines, and vegan Expedition Cakes for you, Darwin, "she listed practically. "And I'll get the boots and heavy winter coats."

"Ok, just remember it's not a New York City winter where we are going, "Darwin reminded her. "It's Arctic climate."

"Hmm, "Katherine considered. "Maybe 'Eastern Mountain Sports.' That's on Broadway. They may have the Expedition Cakes as well."

"Fine, we'll get the rest, "Kol put a hand on Darwin's shoulder. "And I'll take Mr. Feng Shui here hunting."

"I've told you Kol, I don't ... "Darwin began, but Kol interrupted.

"I promised Elijah, I would make sure you filled up on fresh human blood, "he informed him gravely, "and that is what I will do. Even if I have to compel you."

"You wouldn't!" Darwin hissed angrily."

"Of course not, "Kol smirked. "Because I've _never _done that, right?"

(Break)

(On the Road, Virginia 08.21 EDT)

"Is everyone in your damn family an immortal?" Damon asked irritably.

Rebekah scoffed. Her sympathy had disappeared along with his head-ache until she was her usual snappy self. "If it wasn't for my family, you'd be a pile of dust by now!"

"If anything happens to my brother, I'll hold everyone of you personally responsible."

She turned her head to glare at him. "Your stupid brother wasn't the one, who was possessed. He should've known better than to get involved."

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Damon ordered as the car swayed dangerously. "This is an expensive car."

"Alright, alright!" She snapped. "Give me a break, I'm still learning."

"Then what are you doing behind the wheel of my car, woman?" Damon found his sunglasses in the glove compartment and put them on. He noticed the sign, they passed, and stiffened. "You are _not _driving onto the freeway, Goldilocks!"

She gave him a sweet smile. "Watch me, jackass." She stepped on the gas pedal and the car accelerated. Trees, fields and cows flew by in a blur.

"If you crash this car, you _will _die!" He promised through gritted teeth.

"Oh, how exactly?" she shot back.

He shook his head, but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. This woman would be the death of him and what a thrilling death that would be.

(Break)

(NYC 08.32 EDT)

After a quick trip to the hospital, Kol found a semi-decent breakfast restaurant and shoved Darwin inside ahead of him. Darwin turned around and glared at him, but Kol just smiled in return. Whether or not the food was any good didn't matter as long as the clientele was healthy.

The place was stuffed, the many conversations blending into an annoying buzzing sound. Kol spotted a brunette sitting in a corner booth all by herself, reading a book while absentmindedly stirring her coffee. Probably a college student. The dark wallpaper and bad lighting left her in relative darkness.

He pulled a reluctant Darwin along, stopping boldly right by the girl's table. She glanced up at him, her eyes shining innocently and Darwin grudgingly had to admit that she was pretty.

"Hi, "Kol gave her his most brilliant smile. "Do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is taken."

"Not a all, "she snapped her book shut._ 'A Textbook of Engineering Mathematics_, 'Darwin noticed.

Kol pulled out a chair, while Darwin climbed into the booth beside her. Now it was Kol's turn to give _him _a look. '_Don't screw this up, _'it clearly said.

"I'm Julie Preston." The girl shook hands with Kol.

"Kol, "he said and nodded towards Darwin. "And this is my brother, Thorstar."

"What an unusual name, "the girl said, while Darwin awkwardly shook her hand.

"Well, I'm not from around here, "Darwin mumbled uncomfortably.

It had been decades since he had had human blood straight from the source and then it had been from his ex-wife, Ida. Drinking blood from a person was something some vampires craved on a daily basis. For others it was an intimacy saved for that special someone.

"I'm not from New York, either, "the girl began. "I'm from Southern California and God are the winters harsh around here! You know, it's almost impossible to keep a decent tan. And when you try sunbeds, it just turn your skin sort of orange instead. If I'd known that, I never would've moved here. But my friends all suggested that I apply for a college in a different state. To see the country, you know. They all went to Berkley, but the dears said that I was meant for something greater. Bless them. It's been really hard to make new friends here, New Yorkers are so rude! So here I am, all by myself. Except for my dog, of course ... "

Darwin had inched closer, focusing on the veins that were visible under her light brown skin. But just as he had conjured up the courage to bite into her neck, she turned her head toward him.

"... She's a Chihuahua. She's just the cutest little thing. Sometimes I dress her in a tutu, sometimes in a denim vest depending on her mood. She has all sorts of moods. Do you have any pets?"

Darwin blinked in surprise. "I ... I once had a Hill Myna."

She stared at him for a second, her gray eyes wide and empty.

"But it was incredibly rude, "he added.

"Ha!" She nudged him with an elbow. "You're so funny!"

"Well, it was, "he muttered, but she wasn't listening.

"No, I once had a cat, "she continued without pausing for breath. "I called him Mr. Whiskers, but he wouldn't let me dress him in anything with feathers on it, so I had to get rid of him. That's when I got Pookie. She is a dear and she has the greatest taste in clothing. Maybe a bit expensive for a student, but I'd do anything to keep her happy. And in return she willingly put up with _all_ of my whims. She even lets me braid ..."

Darwin was starting to feel dazed and Kol's smile had disappeared long ago. He slowly edged out off his chair, grabbed Darwin by the arm and made a run for it.

"NICE TALKING TO YOU. HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!"

"Don't count on it!" Kol slammed the door shut behind them.

"Oh ... my ... God!" Darwin shook as if he had just experienced something particularly unpleasant. "What was her name again?"

"I don't know, "Kol shrugged. "It disappeared among all sorts of crap. Why?"

"Just in case I meet her on campus, I'll remember to run for my life."

"Right." Kol thought hard, his brow furrowing. "I think it was Pookie, "he finally answered.

Darwin sighed deeply. "Why the Hell didn't you compel her to stop talking?"

"She wouldn't shut up long enough for me to compel her." He put an arm around Darwin's shoulders. "Come on. Let's find you something less frightening."

(Break)

(Nuuk, Greenland 17.50 UTC/GMT -3)

"Oh, I guess, it's not too bad, "Caroline stated, focusing her far reaching vampire sight to take a look at the town. There were snow covered mountains in the horizon, but the ground where she stood right outside the small air port was mostly rock, here and there covered by mosses and low shrubbery. The surrounding apartment buildings looked quite ordinary and down by the sea were red and blue wooden houses. No igloos. Icebergs floated slowly by in the open water.

She frowned. "Why are there no trees?"

"We are beyond the Arctic tree line, "Darwin informed her and when she gave him a blank stare, he added. "Trees do not grow this far North."

"Oh." Caroline sighed, grabbing Klaus' hand. "But I guess, I can live here."

Darwin and Klaus exchanged quick glances.

"We are not staying here, "Darwin informed her, while glaring at a wickedly grinning Kol. "A helicopter is waiting to take us to our destination."

Something in his voice made Caroline spin around and give him a sharp look. She put her hands on her hips. "And where would that be?"

"Qaanaaq, "he answered, fumbling with his bag in order to avoid her look.

Then she looked to her fiancée, who seemed about to burst into nervous laughter. He knew her horrible temper quite well and was slowly edging away from her. "I have _no_ idea what he's talking about!"

Elijah took a deep breath of cold, dry air. "Have you heard of 'Thule Air Base'?"

"Yes!" She declared triumphantly. "I had a second cousin, who worked there a few years back." Then she froze as realization hit. "We are not going all the way up there, are we?"

"Not exactly, "Kol answered merrily. "Qaanaaq is about an hour's flight North of there."

Caroline's eyes widened in horror. "Katherine!" she all but shrieked. "This is all your fault!"

Katherine's eyes darkened, as she went into defensive mode. "And how is that so?"

"If you didn't have such a lousy aim, I could be laying on a beach in Acapulco right now. Instead I'm freezing my ass off in what can only be described as'Hell's Courtyard'!"

"Hey!" Katherine would've been in her face now if it hadn't been for her still quite sizeable fear of Klaus. "You were the one who didn't want to go to the Indian Ocean!"

Caroline snorted, but gave up on her attack. Katherine wasn't about to apologize and it wasn't doing any good, anyway. She gave Darwin another pointed look. "Will we at least be arriving before sunset? I'll want to take a look around."

No one said anything.

Caroline threw up her hands. "Why aren't any of you answering?!"

"Because it's moot, "Elijah told her calmly. "At this time of year the sun never sets in Qaanaaq."

She stood gaping for a minute. Then shook off her shock. "Then when the Hell are we supposed to go hunting?!"

Finn gave her an amused sideways glance. "For _what_ exactly?"

AN: I lived in Greenland years ago, while my father worked at Thule Air Base, but much farther south than Qaanaaq. I'm not sure, what life is really like in such a remote area of the Arctic, but I'll do as much research as I can ... I _do _remember what whale blubber tastes like, though;)


	15. Chapter 13: Primal Scream

**SONY: **It does have some possibilities. I may send them there next.

Chapter 13: Primal Scream

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 20.23 EDT)

Alaric dipped his fingers in the water to make sure it was still warm enough, but noted with regret that it was getting quite cold. Ellie didn't seem to notice, though, slapping her hands down on the surface and splashing her twin and father with lukewarm water.

Alaric and Jenna took turns giving the twins their evening bath. They both wanted that particular chore. It was the only time of the day with no screaming, no hairpulling or angry tantrums. The warm water soothed the girls, making them all smiles and happy laughter.

But all good things came to and end.

Alaric sighed and picked up Miranda. She gave an angry shriek and grabbed one of his ears and pulled hard enough to make his eyes water. He gently pried off her hand and wrapped her in a towel.

"Jenna?!" He yelled urgently. "Would you dress Miranda?!"

There was no answer and he was about to yell again, when he felt _something. _Something he did notappreciate. A warmth spreading down his leg, darkening his blue jeans where it went.

He gave the toddler an exasperated look. "Oh, no. You did not just ... " He looked down at his leg. "Not this again!"

Miranda gave him a brilliant smile and stuck her thumb in her mouth, quite satisfied with herself.

"You seemed like a good idea once." He mumbled, before yelling even louder than before; _"Jenna!" _

"What, darling?" Damon entered the bathroom, imitating Jenna's higher voice.

Alaric held out Miranda. "Take her!"

Damon looked at the grinning toddler and wrinkled his nose. "Not on your life, Rick."

"Fine!" Alaric snapped. "Then at least look after Ellie." He stalked out of the bathroom, while Damon regarded the child in the tub.

"So, you're Ellie, "he said conversationally. "I can't for the life of me tell you and your sister apart."

Ellie gaped at him, contemplating whether or not to let out a primal scream. She knew him, yes, but only in theory. He had hung around every now and then without showing her more consideration than turning on the tv for her once in awhile and she clearly didn't know what to make of him suddenly addressing her.

"You know, you've seen one baby, you've seen them all, "Damon continued complacently, not knowing the look on her face and what it meant.

He cringed when she suddenly let out an earspliting wail. "Jeez, "he clapped his hands over his ears. "To think something that small can let out so much noise!"

Alaric came racing back, already washed and changed as being the father a twins had taught him to do everything in express speed. "What are you doing?!"

Damon glared at him. "Absolutely nothing!"

Ellie quieted down at the familiar sight of her father, now only letting out small displeased sounds.

Alaric sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"We need your help." Damon saw no reason to be vague.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "We being?"

"Rebekah and I."

"What?!" Alaric now looked much like his daughter had right before her almighty wail.

Damon sighed in annoyance. "You were the one, who wanted to know in whose bed I'd taken up residence."

Alaric grimaced. "But Rebekah of all people ..."

Damon shrugged. "Well, you know what they say; the libido wants what the libido wants."

Alaric frowned. "I think it's the heart, Damon."

He snorted. "Not in my case. And not in Rebekah's either."

Alaric ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, "he knelt down to pick up Ellie. "Tell me what you want. You got ten minutes."

(Break)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 22.56 ADT)

The helicopter that had taken them to Qaanaaq had been one of the large military ones. The flight had taken hours and they were all starved for private conversation now, as they had been wearing headphones on the trip and every singled word was broadcasted over the radio system. It would've been bearable if Niklaus and Caroline hadn't picked that moment to have a lovers' spat, insulting each others' abilities both in and outside of the bedroom most of the trip. And when they finally _did _make up, the conversation circled around the same topics, but now in a playful manner. By the time they arrived, even Kol's ears were red.

Now, they were all taking in the sight of the town with varying levels of fatigue and dismay.

Qaanaaq, population approximately 650, had a school, a nursing home and a daycare center. And of course also a hotel, supermarket and post office, and that was pretty much it.

The ground was covered by a thick layer of snow and the temperature -10°C, the wind making it feel considerably colder.

Elijah took a look around the faces of his family and allies, trying to gauge just exactly what he was up against. Apart from Finn and Sage, Klaus and Caroline, how many of them could really stand the sight of any of the others? Well, the lines were crossing, when it came to both sympathy and antipathy and he himself stood right in the middle, waiting to be blown into oblivion when everything inevitably exploded around him.

"Well, we have two cabins down by the sea, "Elijah began, the others all turning their attention to him as one. Their looks were burning, displeased and uncomfortable. "They are isolated, but ... " He shrugged.

They knew, what he meant. Nothing really obstructed the lines of sight around here.

"Now, one accomodates six. The other three ..."

"I think, Klaus and I should have that, "Caroline interrupted softly.

Remembering the fight on the helicopter ride, everyone else agreed.

Elijah nodded as well. He knew Caroline had seen the looks the others were giving her fiancée and putting as much distance between Klaus and Finn as possible was damn near vital.

"Nik and I want to check the supermarket's opening hours, "Kol piped up, seemingly completely out of place. But right about now was probably a good time to give Finn and Klaus a break from each other.

"Fine."

Caroline grabbed Niklaus' hand and they followed Kol toward the town. The rest of them went down to the sea to settle into the cabins.

"Have you ever been here before?" Caroline asked Klaus, casually. Really, she didn't know, for what reason she should be mad at him for bringing her here. If for bringing her to a place he knew nothing about, or for bringing her here even though he knew what kind of place it was.

"No, "he admitted. "But I've sailed by Cape Farewell many times as a young vampire."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh huh ... How about you, Kol?"

He sent her a grin over his shoulder. "Thorstar and I built the cabins here in the late 18 hundreds. This was a tiny Inuit community back then."

Caroline frowned. "But why would anyone establish a town here?"

"Ask Thorstar, "Kol gave his brother a quick glance. "I spent most of the time since then in a box. I have no idea, what happened."

Klaus did not react. If Kol expected any kind of remorse from his brother ... Well, he wasn't getting it.

Most of the houses were build on posts and stood above ground, probably to prevent the cold from seeping up through the floor, Caroline guessed. Dogs with thick fur were laying underneath the houses, watching them lazily. Every here and there, polar bear skins and reindeer antlers were on display.

As they turned around a corner, a half-grown black dog nearly bumped into Kol on its way in the other direction. He ignored it, stepping over it, but Caroline knelt down by it. "Oh, my!"

"Caroline, don't!" Klaus warned, but she had already extended her hand. The dog growled and snapped at her fingers and if it hadn't been for her vampire reflexes, it would've sunk its teeth into her hand.

"They are not pets." Klaus helped her to her feet, the expression on her face a bit shaken.

Kol laughed.

"Shut up, Kol!" Caroline glowered. "That you are perfectly happy being here doesn't mean the rest of us find anything about this remotely funny!"

"Happy?" Kol raised his eyebrows at her. "Exactly how easy do you think it will be for me to kill anyone around here? The only thing funny about this is listening to your whining and I suspect _that_ will get old soon enough."

Caroline pressed her lips into a tight line and Klaus frowned at him. "Kol ... "

But in that moment, Kol announced: "We're here."

The supermarket was a large wooden building, brown with small windows. It might as well have been residentual. A large ramp led up to the door.

"Well, when does it open?" Caroline prompted impatiently, as Kol studied the sign on the door.

Kol squinted. "It is open ... 15th of October between 9 and 10.30."

Caroline covered her mouth in horror. "What?!"

"Just kidding, "Kol grinned at her, turning the doorknob.

'_Don't!' _Klaus mouthed at him as they entered.

For the first time in many hours, Caroline was pleasantly surprised, even happy enough to give Klaus a quick peck on the cheek. The shop looked just like the convenience store in Mystic Falls if quite a bit smaller. There were foods of all kinds and all sorts of everyday items it seemed.

They walked up to the woman behind the counter. "How do you say 'hairdryer' in Greenlandic?" Caroline asked uncertainly.

"Kalaallisut, "the woman behind the counter said with a smile.

Caroline blinked. "Really?"

"No, "Kol sounded amused. "The natives call it 'Kalaallisut,' not 'Greenlandic'."

"Oh."

"We have no hairdryer, "the woman told her helpfully, "You wait for supplies."

Of course, the cashier knew some English. Many of the American soldiers from Thule Air Base would visit the town regularly. Other than that, far most of the residents spoke Danish, but Kol's knowledge of Danish ended with the 19th century. And he had always been better at Swedish, anyway.

Caroline glanced at her watch. "What time will the supplies be arriving?"

The woman shrugged. "Maybe August?"

Caroline's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Sweetheart, the supply ships only come here two or three times a year. " Klaus told her as gently as possible. "And the sea doesn't become open until August."

When they finally left the supermarket, Caroline was wearing a brand new pair of expensive sealskin kamiks. They had appeased her somewhat, but not enough that Klaus was expecting the next many days, until they had finally gotten used to life here, to be easy.

(Break)

(Monday the 23rd of May, 2011)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 02.43 ADT)

Caroline barrelled through the door to her and Klaus' small stone cabin. Her teeth were chattering wildly.

"Move over!" She hissed, jumping into the alcove to her amused husband-to-be. She pulled at the blankets and furs. "Stop hogging the covers! I'm freezing my ass off here ..."

Finally, she settled down against his strangely warm body and after a couple of minutes her teeth stopped chattering. She rubbed her cold nose against his shoulder. "Seriously?! Why the Hell am I freezing? I just saw Darwin sitting outside on the doorstep in his pyjamas, smoking a cigarrette."

Klaus laughed. "You're very young, love. Your system still have its limits. It will get better with time."

"I'm so glad, I have you to keep me warm, "she mumbled, moving impossibly closer.

He smiled. "Now you know why Inuits have so many children."

Claws jumped up on the bed to them, purring excitedly and expecting to be cuddled.

Caroline scoffed, stroking his rust-coloured fur. "I can't sleep when it's daylight outside."

Klaus rubbed her arm in a small circle. "You're a vampire. Daylight should make you sleepy."

"Just an old human habit, I guess, "she grumbled.

He turned over on his side, facing her. "I can think of a couple of ways to keep you entertained, "he said, twirling a lock of her hair around his index finger.

She sent him a snide look. "Oh, yeah? You really think that after bringing me here, you get any of _that_?"

"No, "Klaus admitted flatly.

"Well, because if you did ... " Caroline pulled the furs up over their heads. "... you'd be right."

AN: Well, I'm not sure, who we will be visiting next ...


	16. Chapter 14: The Adlet

AN: Thank you so much for the new follows and favourites:) This is a short chapter, sorry.

Chapter 14: The Adlet

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 13.56 ADT)

Klaus woke and breathed in the cold, clean air. There were no traces of carbon dioxide or nitrogen, only the discreet scent of Caroline's sweet perfume. He placed his hands flat on the wall and stretched lazily. There was a yelp and a thud. He opened his eyes and realized that he was laying diagonally across the bed. "Sorry, love."

"Hm, "Caroline got to her feet, ripped the blankets off of him and wrapped them around herself. Then she started going through her suitcase, spreading clothes over the floor. "To think I was in Italy two days ago. What use do I have of tube tops and miniskirts now?"

Klaus yawned. "What time is it?"

Caroline sent him an annoyed look over her shoulder. "Who cares?!"

She pulled on a pair of jeans, a sweat shirt she found in Klaus' bag and her new kamiks. She threw a green and white tracksuit at him. "Get up, "she demanded while pulling on her winter coat.

He didn't have the nerves to complain about the clothing, merely jumped out of the alcove and pulled it on. He was still trying to tie his boots, when she grabbed him and pulled him along. "Let's see what the others are doing."

The sunlight was bright and yellow. It was sharply reflected by the snow, almost blinding them. They walked the footpath in the snow to the larger cabin, where smoke rose out of the hole in the roof, and Klaus stole some kisses on the doorstep, until he felt her smile against his mouth. Only then did he open the door.

They were immediately hit by the smell of burning Peat and Marijuana. A monotonic drumming sound accompanied the smell perfectly.

"I'm guessing some people have had an early start, "Klaus remarked drily as they entered.

Finn was standing behind the fire keeping a steady beat with a stick on a flat drum. He was wearing thick pants made of Polar bear fur and a white anorak. Kol and Katherine had string with tiny bells tied around there ankles and were dancing around each other to the sound of the drum, their steps jingling merrily. Katherine had her arms in the air and her hair was swinging in front of her face.

Elijah was laying beside the fire, surrounded by empty beer bottles and rolling his head slowly from side to side. Darwin passed him a joint every now and then.

Caroline put her hands on her hips. "Why on earth are you toking at this hour of the day?"

"We are trying to contact the great Polar bear spirit of 'Torngarsoak', who dwells in the mountains. Our shaman is leading his bell-ringing apprentices in the Drum Dance, "Sage answered airily. She was sitting cross-legged with a huge smile on her face and the orange flames gleaming in her glassy eyes.

Caroline pointed at her. "Whatever she's on, I seriously need some of that!"

She sat down beside Darwin and gestured for Klaus to sit by her other side. Just as she handed him a beer, Finn started singing making up the words and tune along the way.

"Kol packed his sled, got hungry, and ate seven dogs and an elf. But a single dog can't pull a sled, so Kol had to pull the sled himself."

Kol stopped dancing. "I'm sorry, what?"

Finn spun around in a clumsy pirouette, almost tipping over.

"Thorstar wondered; 'what is fish blood like?' But had to wrestle killer whales. 'I'll never eat another beast' he spat out with the orcas' scales."

Darwin frowned. "Orcas don't have scales, Finn."

But Finn continued, undeterred. "Niklaus and his reign of terror, kept all women out of his bed. But Caroline said; 'Niklaus, Heel!' And if not she'll have his head."

Klaus wanted to tell his brother to shut his mouth, but breathing in the smoke in the room made him feel slightly giddy and it came out as half a snort and half a giggle instead.

Darwin took the empty bottle out of his hand. "Maybe one is more than enough for you."

"Katherine thought Elijah was hot and jumped on him after sixteen beers. But Eli kicked her out the door, though he'd had no woman in eighty years!"

"That's quite enough, Finn!"

"Fine." Finn stopped drumming. "That was the end of it, anyway."

The others made room around the fire for him, Kol and Katherine. Darwin picked up the coffee jar and lit up another joint. He handed it to Caroline and that was as far as it made it. So another one was sent the other way around.

Klaus felt the beast of hunger start to rise up in his belly. "Can I have a blood bag?"

Kol went outside to pick one up from the bag hanging from the roof. He came back in and threw it into the pot over the fire to defrost the contents. "You will have to share with Caroline. We only have about thirty of them left."

Caroline frowned. "What do we do when we run out?"

Finn shrugged. "Then we go hunting."

She gave him a pointed look. "Like you said yesterday; _'For what'? _Aren't seals and Polar bears too thick-skinned and far between?"

"You will have to learn to feed directly from humans, "Elijah informed her and continued, when she started to protest. "You will soon acquire the needed self-control."

"But won't they become suspicious?" Caroline wondered. "There are so few of them and we do leave marks."

"Not very likely, "Finn reassured her. "As far as I remember, the Inuits have no myths about vampires. They will not know what to make of it."

Darwin tilted his head to one side as if considering his words carefully. "That is not entirely true, Finn."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"What about the Erqigdlet?" Darwin reminded him.

"The Erqigdlet?!" Sage snapped out of her catatonia, sensing a story coming.

Darwin shrugged uncomfortably as all eyes fixed on him. "I'm not a very good story-teller." He glanced down at Elijah. "Do you know the myth of the Adlet?"

"Sure, "Elijah pushed himself up into sitting position and started telling, while Finn beat his drum to the story ...

_'... Many centuries ago, long before vampires came into existence, there was an Inuit woman, named __Niviarsiang. She lived with her father, Savirqong, and refused to marry any man. Eventually, her people gave her the name Uinigumissuitung, meaning 'she, who would not take a husband.'_

_She rejected all her suitors until one day, she married a dog, Ijirqang, with red and white spots. She and the dog had ten children; five of those were dogs, the other five was the monstrous race known as the Adlet. _

_Ijirqang did not go hunting and so it fell to Savirqong to feed the hungry off-spring. In the end he sailed the Adlet to a small island and told Ijirqang to come and get meat every day. Niviarsiang hung a pair of boots around her husband's neck and he swam to the island. But instead of feeding him, Savirqong put stones into the boots until Ijirqang submerged and drowned. _

_To avenge his death, Niviarsiang sent her five sons, the dogs, to the island to chew off her father's hands and feet. He in return threw her out of the boat and as she hung from the rail, he cut off her fingers, which fell into the ocean and became seals and whales._

_Afraid that her father might kill the Adlet, Niviarsiang sent them inland, to America' where they had many ancestors, who became known as 'the Erqigdlet, 'a ruthless and blood-drinking race. Her five other sons, the dogs, she sent on a boat to beyond the sea, where they walked onto England's shores and became the ancestors of the Europeans.'_

The steady beat of Finn's drum was hypnotizing and it took the assembled vampires a moment to realize that the story was over.

Then Caroline shook her head to lift the dreamlike fog that had over-taken her mind. She sent a look around the circle. Finn had closed his eyes, concentrating on his drumming. And so had Kol, but he had fallen asleep, leaning against his older brother and snoring peacefully.

"Strange, "Caroline mused. "There were five of them, they were from America and all blood-drinkers descended from them."

"Well, with Mikael there are actually six of us, "Elijah pointed out.

"Yes." Caroline admitted, but didn't give up. "But the Adlet were all siblings."

"According to some legends, the Adlet were actually beasts, who were half human and half dog, "Darwin noted.

Caroline blinked in confusion. "So they were werewolves? And their ancestors were vampires?"

Finn nodded slowly along with his beats on the drum. "Maybe so. Or maybe it's a legend that take shape of whatever monstrosity the story-teller is facing."

Caroline frowned. "And what is it about Europeans being descended from dogs?"

"The dogs the Inuits kept back then were bred from Arctic wolves, "Darwin explained. "They were mainly white."

"Like the Europeans, who came to their coasts, "Caroline nodded. "Does that actually make sense or am I a little too stoned?"

Klaus interrupted, letting out a strange laugh. "HA HA!" Then he fell over backwards, dramatically as Caesar's death on stage.

Caroline sent him an incredulous look. "Seriously?! You haven't even been passed the joint, yet!"

Finn fell back into his previous beat.

"Niklaus got a whiff of smoke, and promptly tumbled off his feet. Get out of the kitchen, Nik, If you cannot take the heat!"

AN: Ok, that was odd. But so it has been all along ...

There are many different versions of the story of 'the Adlet and the Dog Husband.' I've mainly used the one on the Adlet wiki page (and the little I can remember), as it is may be the only version you can find online. And it is really as good as any. Otherwise, most descriptions of 'Adlets' are from role-playing games and have very little to do with Inuit mythology. Whether or not it actually has something to do with werewolves or vampires; I don't know, but I like to interpret it that way.

And still not supporting Marijuana.


	17. Chapter 15: Witch Sleep

**LitLover 101: **Wherever Stefan is now, I'm sure he will be needing that therapy, when he returns:P  
Stoned and drunk vampires ARE very funny ... When it comes to humans there is a point, where it stops being funny and starts getting tragic instead. Which was why I weaned Alaric off the bottle.  
Thanks a lot for your reviews:)

And **dhh: **I won't forget what I promised you.

Chapter 15: Witch Sleep

(Charlottesville, Virginia 19.34 EDT)

Hanna paced the length of room nr. 23 at the 'Super 8' Motel over and over again. It didn't take much as it was very small. Esther was right next door in nr. 25. The room in which the Doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, had been killed.

Hanna hadn't asked many questions and Esther hadn't given many answers. The only explanation, she had offered, was that blood given willingly possessed the strongest magic as it contained the life force of the person, it had been taken from. And Hanna knew that spirits lingered. They became weaker over time as they crossed over until they belonged wholly to 'The Land For Those, Who Travel No Further.'

Heaven and Hell and all the places in between.

All through the afternoon, she heard Esther's voice whispering through the darkness in a low chant, but as evening came creeping the sound fell to a mumble and eventually died out.

And now the motel was more silent than the grave. Not a sound, not even from the human dwellers. No chatting, no breathing, nothing. This kind of silence wasn't natural, it was magically created. The air, blacker than night and thicker than tar, carried no sound.

_'What is my life really worth?" _Hanna wondered as she continued to pace. _'As of two days ago, probably nothing."_

She had gotten, what they needed from Abby Bennett, but hadn't been able to convince Damon Salvatore to awaken Mikael. In the end, it had taken Esther's magic.

And now Mikael was out of his grave, Esther was honing her magic skills and Hanna ... was completely useless to either of them. In fact, she might even be a liability and the Original family was quite known for their ruthlessness when getting rid of those.

_'Whatever decision I make now will most likely be my last, '_Hanna realized. _'Do I want to die a coward or will I for once in my existance do the right thing?" _

She thought of Erik with regret. He had chosen the road to his own doom without blinking. Not without fear, but not thinking twice about it either. And Hanna herself had been dragged in this, kicking and screaming all the way.

She wasn't honorable, not like Erik and not like all the other men she had chosen over the centuries. Because they had all in their own way reminded her of_ him._ The one she could not keep.

_'I never liked you much, but it was always __**you**__, 'she mused. 'No other. And I held on to the one thing of yours that I managed to take with me as I ran.' _

She sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

Who knew why anyone ever wanted someone else? Why the heart refused to settle for whoever was convenient and instead craved the impossible?

_'This one is for you, _'she thought, grabbing her backpack and leaving everything else behind. Esther would be exhausted by now. If Hanna was lucky, she wouldn't be able to put up a fight.

The door to room 25 was newer than the rest. Hanna turned the doorknob and found it unlocked, both with key and magic. She threw it open and found the room tense with the aftershock of strong magic.

But that wasn't what made her stiffen.

Esther was sitting on the bed, staring at her with large, fixed eyes. It took her a moment to realize, that the witch wasn't seeing her. Esther was deep in Witch Sleep, a state in which the witch moved far into herself, gaining her power back much faster than with regular sleep, but leaving her body vulnerable. She wouldn't be able to awaken, until her spent energy had been regained.

Hanna took a step toward her, but as she was nearly close enough to touch the sleeping witch, she hit an invisible barrier. She cursed. Esther had put up a shield to protect herself. Only another witch with a certain strength would be able to remove it.

But just as Hanna turned to leave, something fell out of Esther's hands and landed on the floor right on Hanna's side of the shield. It was the bag of blood plasma, spelled to stay frozen. And who knew what other spells there might be on it? Probably several tracker spells.

But knowing how important it had been for the witch to obtain this bag, Hanna slipped it into her backpack, anyway.

"Let's see, which one of us is the faster runner, "she told the sleeping witch, giving her a two-fingered salute. "Better you waste your time hunting for me than them."

And then she ran.

(Break)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 21.45 EDT)

"I need to know, what would put Jenna and the twins at the slightest risk; leaving them here or bringing them with us?"

Alaric let his eyes wander from Damon to Rebekah and back again.

Rebekah answered the question carefully, as if trying not to give too much reassurance. "I honestly don't see either of my parents hurting Jenna or the twins. Not unless they stood to gain significantly from it and as it is, I don't think they do."

They were sitting in the living-room at Klaus' Mansion. Rebekah with her hands folded neatly in her lap and Damon with a far-away look on his face.

Had it been anyone else, had it been Kol or Elijah or even Caroline, he would've told them to piss off. But this was Stefan, his best friend's only remaining family member.

How could he turn his back on _that_?

Even with his obligation to his own family, he could not deny them his help, because had it been the other way around, if it was Alaric that needed Damon's help, he would've gotten it with no questions asked.

Alaric cleared his throat. "Just to make it clear, I will help you find Stefan, but Rebekah; I cannot afford to get involved in your family's business."

She gave him a sharp smile. "I don't see you making a difference in that matter, anyway."

It wasn't an insult, but simply a stating of the facts.

"Alright, "Alaric frowned. "What exactly is it that you need me for?"

Rebekah sighed. "I can't go anywhere near Mikael. He would use me to get to my brothers."

"Do we know for sure that Mikael has taken Stefan?" Alaric asked. "Could it be Esther?"

"In truth, it could be either of them, "Rebekah admitted. "Or maybe both of them. But it would be no easier to take on my mother. We would need an exeptionally strong witch to do that."

Alaric nodded. "How about Bonnie?"

"Esther has always tabbed into the Bennett bloodline, "Rebekah explained sadly. "If Bonnie went against her, she would most likely drain her of power."

"What's in the casket, Rebekah?"

Rebekah and Alaric were both momentarily startled, when Damon finally spoke. But then she frowned. "What casket, Damon?"

"The one in the basement."

She narrowed her eyes. "Show me."

They followed him into the kitchen and down the steps. Rebekah gasped in the thick air all the way down, as a strong, aggressive power beat at her mental barriers. It was warning her against coming any nearer, let her understand that it could be used against her and actually contained the power to hurt her.

But as she put her hand on the polished lit of the casket, the power recognised her and it started humming like a low drum under her fingers.

_Oh, how it had missed her. _

She was still breathless at the sheer amount of raw, magical power, but her lips curled into a fond smile. This was a force to be reckoned with, not the awkward and feeble one she remembered.

"I've missed you, too, "she whispered. "And I will free you."

(Break)

(Tuesday the 24th of May 2011)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 01.08 ADT)

Kol and Katherine sat on a low bench outside of the cabin, sharing the very last beer. They both agreed that under these conditions, sobriety was something you had to work hard for. It did not come naturally. When you woke in the morning and opened the curtains, you took one look at the world outside and felt the overwhelming urge to crawl back into bed with several bottles of whiskey.

"You know, "Kol said, draping his arm over Katherine's shoulders. "I feel we, you and I, have gotten close to each other today."

"Uh huh, "Katherine gave him a sideways glance. "In what way?"

Kol sighed, placing a hand over his heart. "I know, that I ... am definitely starting to feel something."

Katherine drained the bottle. "Like what?"

"I don't know, "Kol frowned. "Right now, I guess it's mainly bored and nauseous."

"Oh, go to Hell ..." Katherine pushed him away and got up. She went into the cabin, slamming the door behind her for good measure.

_"Hey! We are trying to sleep here!" _A voice yelled, indignantly.

Followed closely by:

_"Shut up, Finn!"_

_"Shut up, Finn!"_

_"Shut it, Finn!"_

Kol snickered, then looked around and let out another heartfelt sigh. Right now, he might actually prefer Hell. At least flames and eternal damnation sounded interesting. And he _did _appreciate creative torture.

It was starting to snow, large downy snowflakes falling gently from the skies. In the absence of any better entertainment, he started to build a snowman. And when it finally stood there, its rigid stance reminded him of Finn. Well, the old Finn, not the current Finn, who could be a lot of fun, yes, but unfortunately mostly at the expense of Kol himself.

Kol frowned at his creation. "Are you feeling cold, Ice King Finn?"

He zoomed into the cabin, only disturbing Sage, who made a very displeased sound. He came back out with several pieces of clothing. He dressed the snowman in one of Elijah's suit jackets, a partisan scarf that could only belong to Darwin and as the last piece of clothing was a pair of Sage's panties, he decided to use them as the Ice King's crown.

He had also found Finn's daylight ring by the sink and the moonstone had fallen into his possession, after he and Caroline had carried an unconsious Nik back to bed. He had found it gleaming at him on his way back to his own cabin.

Now he made the ring and the moonstone eyes, deciding with a snicker that it resembled Finn's bleary-eyed stare through most af their recent Mystic Falls career quite well.

He bowed to Ice King Finn. "All hail, Ice King! What is thy royal bidding?"

The king gave him an indefinable stare in return. _Arrogant, _Kol decided.

Kol huffed. "Well, with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

AN: Anybody remember, where that final line is from?

Anyways, I have been straying so far from what I had originally planned for this story that I actually have to write a new outline. Let me know, if you have any ideas or if there is something you really don't want to happen. I will consider it all.


	18. Chapter 16: Choose Your Battles

**dhh: **Again; thanks for all of your reviews.

AN: Hurricane here in Denmark yesterday, the first since 1999. Not the kind that destroys houses or floods entire towns, but it _did_ shut down the entire country, anyway, because of flying roof tiles, I believe. Well, that is about as extreme as the weather ever gets around here.

Chapter 16: Choose Your Battles

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 07.51 ADT)

Elijah woke to the sounds of a bitter fight. In his younger years, it would have had him immediately jumping out of bed and intervening, but today ... Well, he wasn't young anymore, his brothers were all adults now and it was about time they learned to fight their battles on their own. Whatever ridiculous argument they were having now, they could damn well settle it amongst themselves. He pulled his blankets up over his head and _actively _ignored the angry yells ... It was so much more gratifying, when you really had to work for it.

But then bare feet came running across the floor and stopped right beside his bed. The feet themselves were no problem, it was what they brought with them ...

"Finn and Niklaus are attacking Kol!"

"Well, I'm glad they can agree on something, "he said drily.

"I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are."

There was a moment of silence and Elijah wrongly assumed that the conversation was over. But then fingers started to pry one of his eyes open.

"Dad!" Darwin's face was hovering above him, his brow furrowed and there was definite disapproval in his voice, but then again; there were so many things Darwin disapproved of, it was sometimes hard to keep track. "If you do not do something, then I will!"

"You will not!"

He grabbed his son around the waist and pulled him off his feet. He deposited him against the wall. Darwin gave him a dark look, obviously displeased with being manhandled, but every time the boy tried to get out of the alcove, he was pushed back against the wall.

Finally he threw up his hands in exasperation. "Stop it! It is not funny!"

"Oh, I respectfully disagree."

Darwin tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, giving Elijah a burning, measuring look.

_'What will you do now?' _Elijah wondered with more than a little curiosity. _'You are way too used to getting things your way.' _

Whether it was purple walls, a funeral for a laptop or even breaking into Niklaus' Mansion. Well, there had to be a limit _somewhere_ and trying to break up a fight between three Originals, who judging from the angry yells, were most likely too angry to think straight at the moment, definitely had to be it.

"The atmosphere is much too tense, "Elijah told him. "If they don't get to work some of that tension off, they will most likely end up hurting each other beyond repair. And I don't mean physically."

No, there was too much bad blood between them all and sometimes, the bad blood had to be spilled, before they could move on.

The look he got said it all. His boy either didn't agree or didn't want to agree. But he had once been a weak and sickly child in a time, when weakness was punishable by death. He had probably spent his entire human life trying to justify his own existance. No wonder he felt that he had something to prove, as much to himself as to the world.

"Admitting your powers have their limits is not the same as admitting defeat, "Elijah told him, keeping his voice neutral with no trace of sympathy. "It is wise to know, which battles you should and should not fight."

There was a short flicker of recognition in Darwin's burning eyes. Obviously, someone else had said the same thing to him somewhere along the way and a kind of understanding worked its way through the fire. "It's like I always do with Kol, "he admitted. "Choose my battles."

"Yes, well with Kol its truer than with so many others." _As it is with you._

"Fine, "Darwin said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall. "Just don't tell me where my limits are. Let me set them myself."

"I will, "Elijah tapped him on the nose. "If you extend the same courtesy to your uncles."

A half embarrassed and half amused smile. "Alright."

And just as abruptly as it had started, the fight ended, followed by a moment of silence. Then angry booted feet came stomping into the cabin. It was Niklaus, his t-shirt torn, but otherwise in perfect condition.

Elijah regarded him with caution. "What happened?"

Niklaus snorted. "Kol broke Finn's neck and I broke Kol's."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "And what? Now you want _me_ to break_ yours_?"

"No, "he spat. "The jackass managed to rip my favourite shirt, before I got him! Caroline bought this for me in London."

Darwin eyed the t-shirt with interest. "What is written on the front?"

Niklaus tried to cover the words. "It says ..."

"English Muffin?"

"No ... "

Elijah looked at Darwin, giving him a confirming nod. "It does. It says 'English Muffin'."

"No!" Niklaus stamped his foot for emphasis, before stomping out of the cabin.

Darwin waved. "Bye, Muffin."

(Break)

(York, England 21.24 GMT)

Stefan woke to the sound of voices. He kept his eyes closed for a minute, trying to identify them, but couldn't. He sat up and felt an ache in his neck as if he had been sleeping in an uncomfortable position for much too long.

He rubbed his neck and looked around. He was in a church of some kind, cold and gothic with rows of wooden benches. This church was old, probably from the Middle Ages and it looked familar somehow.

_'This is the York Minster' _he realised._ 'But how did I get here?' _

The last thing he remembered was teeth ripping into his throat.

He heard the voices again and looked up, seeing the two figures of a man and a woman standing between the rows of benches, holding each others hands. They were both dressed in black, the man in a suit and the woman in a long, high-necked dress.

The man had his back to him, but he could see the woman's face, which was framed by loose, white-blonde hair. Her expression was serene, her skin pale with no wrinkles, exept at the corners of her eyes when she gave a quick smile. It was impossible to tell her age, but something told him that she wasn't quite as young as one might've guessed.

Stefan held himself perfectly still, listening to their whispered conversation.

" ... has been here recently, maybe even this year, "the man said. "I've been able to track him from Virginia, but the trail ends here."

"There are other ways of tracking Niklaus, "the woman said, dissmissively. "But do you really want to throw away the only means to end your own life to kill just one?"

The man didn't answer and the woman reached out to stroke his face. "My time here on earth will be short. My powers can sustain this body for only so long. If we work quickly, I can use my magic to create a link that will kill you all as one. And we will eradicate the evil we mistakenly thrust upon this world. And not just our children, but their entire line of creations along with them."

The man seemed to be leaning into her gentle touch. "Can it be done?"

"Yes, "a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes played on her lips. "It can, if you stop hunting Niklaus and help me find the blood plasma that was taken from me."

"I will, "he promised.

She leaned in to kiss him but at the same time, her eyes wandered and fell on Stefan. They stared at each other for two long seconds.

Then she straightened her body and lifted a hand.

He fell back on the stone floor as everything went black.


	19. Chapter 17: Death and Rebirth

**LitLover 101: **Thanks a lot:) Well, the quote was from 'The Lion King' (Zazu to Simba).  
And I think Klaus is going to be known as 'English Muffin' for the remainder of the story:P

**dhh: **No, unfortunately I haven't seen it. They stopped showing TVD on Danish TV when season two ended. I'm still waiting for the fourth season, which should be available on DVD in a few days. The thing is, though; Do I _really_ want to watch it? A lot of people seem to hate season four.

**brighteyescoldheart: **Thank you so much:) I hope you will continue to enjoy reading the stories as much as I enjoy writing them.

Chapter 17: Death and Rebirth

_'Leaving it all with my only friend_

_Her beauty was lifeless on the stair_

_Oh baby I´ll carry you away into the garden´s tale_

_But everything died and turned to stones_

_I laid her down under the old oak_

_Seeing it all blossom forever more'_

/Volbeat, 'The Garden's Tale'.

(Near Stockton on the Forest, North Yorkshire, England 23.03 GMT)

Hanna ran.

She had allowed Mikael to track her from the City of York. The fact that he had never caught Niklaus, had made her underestimate his tracker skills and she had let herself get too close. Not that it really mattered anymore, but she had hoped to serve as a distraction for a little longer.

She followed the flow of Old Foss Beck through the land, occassionally being hit in the face by low-hanging branches. One cut her forehead and blood ran into her eyes, blinding for a minute until the cut had healed.

It had recently rained, making the dirt and stones under her feet were slippery and as she tried to cross the stream, her feet slipped and she fell over landing hard on the opposite bank. She pulled herself up into a kneeling position as a shadow fell over her.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath to steele herself, before looking up.

Mikael stood over her with a treebranch in his hand. He was regarding her with something that boardered on respect and she knew, he saw the same in her eyes.

"It's been a long time, "he told her as he broke the twigs of the branch.

"I never thought you would recognise me, "she admitted, watching his hands work with morbid fascination.

"Of course, I would, "he broke the branch into a short pointed stake, throwing the larger half away. "A woman taking down most of the men she sparred with, how could I forget? It was disgraceful."

"Never your sons, though, "Hanna mumbled, sitting back on her heels.

"No, and never me, "Mikael said, now holding the stake in his hand like a knife. "You know what I want from you, Hanna."

She gave him a smile that was little more than a grimace. "It has been passed on. It is now out of my hands."

"You're lying, "he stated matter-of-factly. "My wife told me you still have it on you. It is tracked by spells."

Hanna sighed, sticking her hand into her pocket. She pulled out an empty plastic bag, unfolding it and holding it up for him to see. "Next time, tell her to spell the blood, not the bag."

His eyes darkened until they were black holes in his face. "What have you done with it?!"

"It is now out of my hands, "she repeated.

She wanted to recoil when he closed the distance between them, but she knew it was useless. Instead, she held herself still as he clamped his hand on her shoulder and raised the stake. "I might've let you live, "he hissed through his teeth.

"Now _you_ are lying."

And it was over in seconds.

She felt the wood pierce her chest and she let out a gasp as it tore through her heart.

She keeled over, her senses leaving her one by one.

Her vision went first. Then the sounds of the running water and the wind in the treetops died out. Last to go was the sensation of the wet ground under her dying hands.

Her final breath rushed out of her lungs, and then there was nothing.

(Break)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 20.12 EDT)

Rebekah walked around the casket. Around and around, running her fingertips along the edge. She hadn't been a witch as a human, but she had inherited a small amount of magic from her mother. It had of course died along with her human body, but she still remembered, what it felt like.

A current like electricity under her skin, a pricking in her fingers whenever she touched something living and confusing dreams of foresight.

She had never been able to cast spells, but both her mother and Ayana had channeled her often enough that she knew how magic worked; how it was shaped and how it moved.

And now she tried to convey her knowledge to the young one in the casket through the meagre powers of telepathy a vampire possessed. It was a frustratingly slow process.

"You can do this, "she mumbled, still running her fingers along the edge to keep the connection. "Gather your powers, disable the spell. You have the strength."

She could hear the body move around inside the casket, could feel the concentration of magic becoming denser and denser, swiveling like a thick fog and falling and rising like waves on stormy seas.

And then there was a loud bang as arms and legs, their strength increased with magic, beat against the lid, making the casket rock dangerously.

She ran her hand over the polished wood until she found the spot where a hand was pressed flat against the lid from the inside. She opened herself to be chaneled, allowing him draw on her powers as she had done so many times with her mother.

He beat against the lid again.

And again, this time followed by the sound of splintering wood. Rebekah opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them.

He wasn't disabling the spell, no, he was breaking it, just like he wasn't opening the casket, he was tearing it apart. A crack, shaped like a bolt of lightening, went down through the middle of the lid. And as he hit it again, it opened wider.

_'Like the Christians' God dividing the waters of the Red Sea, '_she mused, now keeping her distance not to be accidentally beaten with that insane amount of raw force.

The rush of emotion emanating from the casket took her breath away. Anger, aggression and longing for freedom mixed with no small amount of triumph.

"You can do this, "she repeated and the answer sounded like a roar in her mind.

_'Yes, and I am!'_

(Break)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 21.29 ADT)

"And what is that?" Finn and Elijah stood in front of the cabin, intellectually understimulated and far too sober, called outside by all the racket. There was a whining, howling and growling, the like of which they had not heard since Darwin's attempt to quit smoking ... And what a nightmarish hour that had been.

Kol sent Elijah a brilliant smile. "Dogs."

"Yes, I can see that."

Sixteen to be precise, two teams of dogs, ranging in colours from ebony over brown and red to snow white.

"We need them in order to get around, "Darwin said practically. "The sea is closed and the helicopter only comes by every other week."

He was right, of course. If their enemies ever caught up with them or they had to get away for any other reason, their only means of escape was to run. Literally. With the dog teams at least they could bring their things along with them.

A black, odd-eyed dog with a white belly and white legs gave Elijah a tentative sniff. Then snorted in contempt, growling low in its throat.

"That's Bacon, "Kol informed his brothers with a smile. "He's the Alpha."

Elijah looked down, catching the dog's disrespectful, odd-eyed stare. "So am I, "he said, lowering his mental shields to let the dog see, what he really was.

It put its ears back and whined in fear, recoiling from him with its tail between its legs. The rest of the dogs howled in response and four of them made a run for it at the sound of their leader's distress.

"Thanks a lot, "Darwin huffed, sending a regretful look after the fleeing dogs. "Now they'll go nowhere near the house again."

Elijah shook his head and went back into the cabin, while Kol and Darwin walked off to collect the escapees. The rest of the dogs settled around and under the cabin.

One large white beast that probably had more Arctic wolf than dog in it, jumped up on Ice King Finn, making his head roll off.

"What is _your_ name then?" Finn regarded the dog with no small amount of humour. "Sausage Roll?"

Seconds later, the beast was engaged in a heated ripping match over a pink piece of fabric with a smaller reddish dog. The thin fabric stretched and stretched as the dogs pulled stubbornly from either side, until it finally tore apart and they walked off in triumph, each with a half of the piece of pink cotton.

The white dog buried its part in the snow, laying on top of it and guarding it with menace, while the smaller one lay its piece at Finn's feet, taking a few steps back and eyeing him with expectation, obviously waiting for him to throw it.

That's when he realized, he was staring at the remains of a pair of Sage's panties. He had been too distracted that morning with being burned by sun and having to dig his Daylight Ring out of the snowman's face to notice its bizarre headwear.

And now, the familiar yell sounded over the snow-covered, Arctic plains: "Kol! You bastard!"

(Break)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 20.46 EDT)

Rebekah had moved backwards until she had her back against the wall. The banging had stopped, but not in defeat. The force of nature in the casket was collecting his powers, drawing it into himself like the waters before a tsunami, to deliver one final devestating blow to his prison.

_'Get out of here, '_her mind shot at her in desperation, but she stubbornly nailed her feet to the ground.

_'No, I want to see how it ends, '_she gave back._ 'I want to see him make a mockery of mother's spell.'_

And then the power was released with the sound of a flying missile. It rose to a screech and Rebekah covered her ears and shut her eyes just in time.

The casket exploded.

She was showered in splinters of wood, one digging into her cheek and another in her forearm. She hissed, but it was more in surprise than in pain. The wood did not possess the power to harm her.

And everything went quiet. But only for a second, then she heard him take in a deep shaky breath to comply to the needs and insticts of his human form.

Rebekah lowered her hands and opened her eyes.

He was sitting among the wreckage, looking around in wonder as a newborn taking in the sight of the world for the first time after a particularly difficult birth. His small frame belied the strength, he had just unleashed.

A sob caught in her throat and his almost black hair brushed his shoulders as he turned his head toward her and his dark eyes widened in recognition.

"Rebekah?" His voice was hoarse from not being used in centuries.

She held her arms out to him, her heart swelling with sisterly love and affection. He threw himself into her embrace and she tightened her arms around him, rocking him slowly back and forth.

"Oh, Henrik, "she rested her cheek against the top of his head. "I've missed you so much!"

AN: I think I have Not-Writing-Klaroline withdrawel syndrome! Or maybe it's just too much coffee ... Anyway, my OTP, Klaroline, to come next.


	20. Chapter 18: Heart to Heart

**LitLover 101: **Yes, it is truly a sad day, because Ice King Finn is no more. But he will not have lived in vain ... I'm sure Kol will carry on his legacy; wearing underwear as a hat. Anyways, I promised Klaroline and here it is:)

**dhh:** Well, I'd planned Hanna's death since before her return. She had to die in order for the story to move forward in the way I want it to.  
And I usually end my chapters, when I feel they have come to a natural end and they vary a lot in length; some are more than 3000 words, some just below 2000. But alright, since the last couple of chapters have been quite short I've made this one extra long:)

**brighteyescoldheart: **Heh, don't worry, I rarely let anyone wait very long. I thought someone might've guessed it was Henrik, who was in the casket. But I'm glad that doesn't seem to be the case:P

AN: This chapter may be a bit boring. Many things happen, but at a slow pace and with more drama than fun and games.

Chapter 18: Heart to Heart

_'Live your life without regret_

_Don't be someone who they forget_

_When you're lost reach out for me_

_And you'll see she's not far_

_Northern Star'_

/Mel C. 'Northern Star'

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 21.09 EDT)

Alaric and Damon stood side by side with their backs against the wall, watching with fascination as Henrik ate his way through an entire box of cereal. Rebekah sat beside him at the kitchen island with a look of utter happiness on her face. Every now and then, she reached out and ran a hand through his hair as if to make he was still there and still real.

He was dressed in some of Klaus old clothes, a plaid shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Of course, it had been too big, but when he'd pulled it on it somehow fit perfectly, anyway.

Finally, he put his spoon down and sent a look around the kitchen, noticing the expectant looks on the men's faces. "What?" His voice was slightly accented. Not British like most of his siblings, more like Darwin after a couple of months in America.

Alaric cleared his throat. "How can you be here? How is that possible?"

"Ayana, "Henrik started playing nervously with the spoon and it bent in his hands. "She magically preserved my body. And Niklaus has been guarding it ever since her death."

Alaric and Damon exchanged looks. "But how did you return to it?"

Henrik swallowed convulsively, giving his sister a sideways glance as if asking for her permission to speak. She gave him an encouraging smile and he continued. "Mother and I were together on the other side. But instead of slowly fading away, my body grew stronger. It filled with the magical power I was supposed to have grown into."

Alaric frowned. "Why?"

"Because in order to preserve my body for as long a time as possible, Ayana had had to keep it breathing and my heart beating, even though my spirit was no longer there." Henrik straightened the spoon. "When mother discovered that my powers were growing, she attached her life force to mine and tapped into my strength to gain enough power to create herself a new body and return to the world of the living. She didn't realize that I had tapped into her as well and that she would be bringing me along with her."

Henrik sighed letting the spoon clatter onto the table. "She materialised into her new body, while I was seperate from mine. I floated in darkness for days, looking for my body. Until I finally returned to this; the place where I was born. The sound of Rebekah's voice called me back."

He gave his sister a timid smile and she smiled back with the power of the sun.

Damon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Exactly how powerful are you?"

Henrik's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, could you take out an Original like Mikael? Or the Original witch?"

Henrik sighed. "Assuming I'd be willing to kill my parents; maybe. But I will have to break the connection to mother first. Right now, our spirits are one."

"What does that mean?" Rebekah ran a hand through his hair again.

Henrik sighed. "It means that she and I, we live and die together."

Her hand halted. "No."

"Rebekah ... " He took her hand and held it. "Sometimes sacrifices has to be made. You know that."

Her mouth tightened into a line and she shook her head vehemently.

"I am here to make sure my family lives." He told her, tightening his hold on her hand as if willing her to understand. "If that means I have to die all over again, I will."

"So, this would mean that if you killed yourself right now, Esther would die?"

"Damon!" Rebekah straightened up and sent him a furious glare.

He shrugged. "Just saying ..."

"Well, don't!"

There was a long moment of awkward silence, during which Alaric slowly edged away from Damon. If Rebekah should decide to attack, he didn't want to get in the way since he most definitely was the weakest link here.

He drew a sigh of relief, when his cell phone started playing a familiar tune with a deep, soulful voice talking over the music: _'We got it together, didn't we? We definitely got our thing together, don't we, baby?'_

"That would be Jenna! I have to answer that." Alaric grimaced at the squeal in his own voice and quickly slipped out into the Hall.

He really wasn't used to dealing with supernatural crap anymore.

Henrik gave his sister's shoulder a squeeze and got to his feet. "I have much more to tell you, but I am tired now. I need to sleep somewhere else than in a casket."

Rebekah stood as well. "There are several bedrooms upstairs. I can show you ..."

Henrik shook his head. "I can find one on my own. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Damon a quick nod and disappeared out the door after Alaric.

As they heard his footsteps disappear up the stairs, Damon and Rebekah turned their attention to each other. She gave him a disapproving stare and crossed her arms over her chest.

But as soon as he opened his arms; there she was, pressed against his chest. Because she loved too much and always had. And so had he.

"I will forget about that, "she mumbled. "Because I know how much you want your brother back."

"I know, you know, "he kissed the top of her head. "And believe it or not, but I hope we find a way for you to keep yours."

(Break)

(Wednesday the 25th of May 2011)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 08.51 ADT)

Even when she was angry with him, her entire body responded to him. When he touched her or even when he talked, she moved toward him as a flower to the sun.

Like right now, where he was laying beside her with that secretive half-smile playing on his lips while his fingers wandered over her collarbones and the hollow of her throat. One way, then the other, doing nothing else and still he lit a fire in her belly.

Finally, it became too much. "Bite me, "she demanded.

His fingers continued their incessant wandering. "I'm sorry, love, what did you say?"

She growled at him. "If you do not bleed me now, I'll die. Or you will!"

He laughed. "I'm sure you're right." But he bent his head and let his lips wander the trail he had just tracked with his fingers. Over and over again.

It was beyond maddening as it had almost been too much to bear even before she could feel his strangely warm breath on her neck.

_"Niklaus!"_

That was it. That was the word that meant he was taking his games a little too far for her liking. He smiled against her throat and then let his teeth pierce her soft skin.

She gasped at the feeling and then grabbed the back of his head as their minds and senses mingled together. She could taste her own blood, feel his hair underneath her fingers as well as her own skin under his.

She moved deeper into his mind as far as his mental shields would allow her. She could hear his thought as they blended together with her own; the pleasure at taking as much as giving. Images flew past her; of his brothers and sister, those who lived in his soul.

And when she finally hit his shields, she gave them a gentle push. At first he growled and strengthened them to effectively keep her out.

But she stroked his hair and pushed again. *Don't be afraid, *she thought to him. *There is nothing you can show me that will change how I feel about you.*

He hesitated. But only for a second. Then he pressed his wrist against her mouth and as she bit into it, tasting his potent blood, the shields yielded to her and she fell into a pitch black abyss.

_'Is this all there is?' _she thought as she tumbled downwards through the darkness, but just as she neared the core of him, a light sprung to life and let up his centre; the very essence of his being.

And she saw a face. She saw long silken, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her own smile.

*You, *he thought to her. *There used to be so much pain and cruelty, but now you are the only thing I keep in here. It is all you.*

And a love so strong it made her heart ache, filled her. And it stayed with her as he broke their connection. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting herself drift away to the feel of his fingers tugging gently at her earlobe.

"I love you."

She basked in the sound of those words, but she wasn't surprised to finally hear them. Because she already knew. He'd never had to say them out loud. "And I love you,"she said, letting herself float away into a velvet soft, dreamless sleep.

(Break)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 10.03 ADT)

The dogs were actually quite good company, Elijah decided. He was sitting on the bench outside and leaning back against the cabin. They did squabble, yes, but they didn't sent each other poisonous looks for weeks after, just waiting for a chance to get even. As soon as the hierarki had been settled, they lived on in relative peace, only interrupted by the chaos of meal time.

"Well well, Bacon, "he petted the Alpha's thick fur and the dog allowed it with only a slight twitch of its ears. "We both know what it's like to be top of the food chain. Nothing attacks from above but someday, the ground will open underneath our feet and swallow us whole."

"It helps, doesn't it?"

Elijah looked up to see Niklaus' knowing smile. "Excuse me; what helps?"

"Talking to an animal, "his brother clarified. "It eases your mind without you having to worry about revealing too much."

"Yes, it does. Unless someone eavesdrops, "Elijah took in his brothers rumpled hair and attire. "What happened to you?"

"Well, "Niklaus sat down beside him, "Caroline and I were just, ... you know, ... taking turns reading the Bible out loud to one another, when I got a call."

"Yes?" He already didn't like where this was going. No one from the outer world would contact them, unless they had bad news.

Klaus looked around. "Where's Darwin?"

"He's in the shed preparing food for the dogs, "Elijah's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"The call was from Erik Sundgren, "Niklaus folded his hands and pressed his thumbs to his lips, resting his elbows on his legs. "He found Hanna dead last night in North Yorkshire."

Elijah breathed deeply. "Esther?"

Niklaus shook his head. "Most likely Mikael. She had been staked."

"And so it begins, "Elijah said ruefully. "We both knew something like this was bound to happen and Hanna's fate was sealed from the day Esther took her."

"And how are you going to tell Darwin?"

"Tell me what?" Darwin came around from the back of the house, dressed in his usual torn jeans and old t-shirt. The dogs danced around him, smelling chicken on his clothes, but he held up his hands in apology. "Sorry, guys. Not before midday."

"Come sit, "Niklaus invited, giving him a friendly smile.

But instead of reassuring him, the smile made Darwin frown suspiciously. He looked back and forth between the two Originals. "Alright, what is going on?"

"It's your mother." Elijah began, but didn't quite know how to finish. He glanced at his brother.

Niklaus sighed in defeat. "She's dead, sweetheart."

Darwin's eyebrows went up, but it was impossible to tell which part of that sentence shocked him the most. He blinked. "Oh, "was all he said.

"North Star, are you okey?" Elijah gave him an examining look.

"Of course, he's not!" Niklaus hissed in annoyance.

"I know that, _Muffin, _"Elijah shot back. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?!"

"Niklaus, I really don't want to ... "

"He's gone."

"What?" Elijah looked up. The boy was gone. He jumped to his feet and checked the ground, but there were too many tracks leading away from the cabin, both dog and human, for him to tell which were Darwin's. He gave his brother a dark glare. "If anything happens to him ..."

Niklaus waved dissmissively. "I know, I know. Eternal torture and bla bla bla. Let's get the others and go look for him."

(Break)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 11.23 ADT)

"How did you find me?" There was irritation in Thorstar's voice, but also resignation. He had clearly been half expecting him and half hoping that he wouldn't come.

Kol shrugged, sitting down on the boulder beside him. "I can say that I know you and really mean it."

Thorstar snorted, but it was neither angry nor disbelieving. It was just a sound and only meant as such. He gave Kol a quick glance and saw he was wearing the new t-shirt Finn had bought him to replace the one Katherine had ruined. The text on the front read 'This is what Evil looks like.'

Thorstar rolled his eyes.

The silence stretched out between them, as they gazed over the frozen sea. Kol's sight was sharp enough to see the end of the ice, where the open waters began. To see the ice bergs float by and the seals come up for air.

Thorstar's wasn't. All he saw was empty, lifeless and frozen. _'Like my heart, _'he mused.

"For what it's worth, I know what it's like." Kol sounded hesitant and slightly embarrassed. It clearly wasn't a subject he enjoyed discussing with anyone.

"Do you?" Thorstar's voice sounded flat even to his own ears. And empty, lifeless ... frozen.

"Yeah. I lost my mother, too."

"Twice?"

Kol sighed. "Well, I'm probably about to."

"So, you know how I feel, "Thorstar concluded dully. "You all do."

There was something not quite right here. Thorstar was usually a sheer avalanche of emotions. He couldn't keep it in to save his life. But right now, there was nothing. He wasn't projecting anything.

Elijah had been working with him to learn how to contain his feelings within himself, to not alert every supernatural entity to his presence, but he hadn't become this good at it. Not with something this stressful.

The vacant look in Thorstar's eyes gnawed at him and for once, Kol actually wanted to feel something. Even if it wasn't his own ... But really; what _did_ he ever feel on his own except the occassional fit of rage and blood thirst that tore families and sometimes whole towns apart? Now, that was something the depth of which his little brother would never know.

Kol took a deep breath, trying to collect himself enough to talk about something, he had never wanted to talk about. "Look, I know it hurts ... "

"But it doesn't."

He frowned. "What?"

"The thing is, it doesn't. But you all act like it should, "Thorstar gave him an almost angry look. "I keep digging deep inside myself and come up with nothing. And I wonder if there is something wrong with me. Because how can someone who once meant everything to me, who was my entire world, suddenly mean so little?"

Kol opened his mouth, then closed it again and sighed. He wanted to say something, but had no idea what. And he wasn't the only one. This time, none of them had known what to say. Not even Elijah.

"Maybe I cannot feel anymore, "Thorstar finished tiredly. "Maybe I should turn my heartbeat on and drown myself in the icy water."

_'Well, I might as well make a stab at it, _'Kol thought, resigning himself to his fate.

"Or maybe you have already cried the tears you were supposed to cry for her."

Now it was Thorstar's turn to frown and exclaim: "What?"

"You mourned her for a very long time and I know; I was there. All the thirty years it took. Through the nightmares and the depression and the many trips to her grave."

"And all that time, you knew she wasn't there, "Thorstar said too softly.

_'Stay out of that box, Pandora!' _

"What I'm trying to say is that we are not supposed to mourn people more than once."

"That's the natural order of things, "Thorstar gave Kol a searching look. "Something we both know has been disturbed."

But the life was starting to return to his eyes and Kol wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I'm sure it will all come back to its natural order again someday, "Kol said. "And then no one will remember that we were ever here."

Thorstar nodded. "Somehow, I find that thought comforting."

"Well, that's the difference between you and I, "the Original said drily.

"Kol ..."

"No, don't say it!" Kol held up a hand. "Don't say there is still good in me, because there isn't, alright? I drowned it all in blood centuries ago. While you were still in your mother's womb."

"I know, "Thorstar gave him a not entirely friendly punch on the arm. "As long as you realise that love isn't just a human emotion. It's an absolute. Something we are all subjected to."

Kol grimaced. "I hate when you talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you and I were ever able to have a deep conversation without being drunk out of our minds."

Thorstar snorted dismissively. "Well, you started it ... "

"I know!"

" ... So I'll finish it." He put a hand on Kol's chest over his heart. "I love you, brother."

Kol blinked. "I ... "he began helplessly, but stopped when he felt something that shouldn't have happened. Shouldn't even be able to happen. Ever.

Kol's heart beat. Twice. And for a second, he shuddered, feeling the cold of the Arctic.

Thorstar removed his hand as if he'd been burned and they stared at each other in shock, waiting.

But now, the heart was still.

(Break)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 12.35 ADT)

They were sitting across from each other at their small table sipping warmed blood from chipped cups. The dogs had finally quieted down after being fed and they now had a moment of peace. Caroline had wrapped herself in a blanket while Klaus was in his ripped t-shirt again. He used it as sleepwear now, though that hadn't stopped the teasing and snickering from his family.

Caroline sighed contentedly. This was what married life should be like; them in their own home sitting in companionable silence, not having to constantly reassure or impress each other, but simply knowing that the love and fire would always be there.

She had to admit that the cabin was a little kitschy for her taste, but it still felt a lot like home. Safe and familiar.

The walls were covered with old second-hand art that had to hurt Klaus eyes and cross-stitch embroidery in frames. Right above the table hung a small Greenlandic flag next to a Danish and an American. All the furniture were made of light, untreated wood and so was the panelling. The floor was covered with ugly brown-and-green oval rugs.

A text-message ticked in on her phone and she picked it up, reading with a frown on her face.

"Funny how we don't have running water eight months out of the year, but cell phone coverage at all times, "Klaus noted with a small smile.

"It's Rebekah, "she told him. "She writes that she has some big surprise for us all when we return."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "No more than that?"

"Nope." She put down the phone. "And before you ask, I haven't told her where we are."

"Well, I didn't think you had, "he leaned back, folding his hands behind his head."And I've had more than enough surprises for one day."

"Well, "Caroline bit her lip, turning her head to stare out of the window. "It's a small town."

Klaus nodded. "That it is."

"Is there even a church in this town?"

"Yes, love, there is. It looks just like the old frontier churches in the new world used to."

"Is there a minister?"

"A vicar, yes. Why?"

She still stared out of the window. "I want to marry you. Now."

He had picked up his cup, but now set it down on the table with a loud clang. "What?!"

"I asked Rebekah to be my maid of honour right after I accepted your proposal." She finally turned to look at him. "I had to know if it was okey with her if we got married here without her. And it was. As long as we have another ceremony in Mystic Falls when this is all over."

Klaus looked startled. "Why the sudden hurry?"

"I realise now that we may not have forever after all, "she reached across the table and took his hand. "And I don't want to spent one minute too long without you being mine 'in all the ways possible' as you once put it."

He smiled one of those smiles that would've made her heart beat faster had she been human, slowly shaking his head. "I've been yours in all the ways possible for a long time now."

She tried to pull her hand back, but he held on. "Is that a no?"

"Dear God, no!" He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You were the one, who wanted the whole circus, remember? I just wanted ... "

"An even trade, "she stated flatly.

"Forget the trade, darling." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "From now on let's call it a declaration of love."

A slow smile spread over her face. "I like that."

He kissed her engagement ring. "So do I."

AN: The song on Alaric's phone was 'You're the First, the Last, My Everything,' by Barry White.


	21. Chapter 19: Wedding Jitters

**dhh: **Thanks for your review:) There is a bit more about Henrik in this chapter. I didn't want to give out too much information at once. Not because I didn't want you to know, just had a feeling it would get boring and confusing.

AN: Thanks a lot for the new follows and favourites to all of my stories:) 'Origin' has 21 favourites now. I think it only had 10 or 11 when I finished.

Chapter 19: Wedding Jitters

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 14.43 ADT)

Most of the snow slowly melted away throughout the day, the temperature rising to just about 4°C.

When Kol and Darwin returned to their cabin, they soon forgot about all about suddenly beating vampire hearts. The atmosphere inside was hectic and panicky. Sage was ordering Klaus and Finn around, having them move tables and chairs while Katherine was desperately trying to fit Caroline into a white summerdress, the latter's teeth chattering violently.

"It's no use, "Caroline threw her hands up in defeat. "My ass simply isn't as big as yours."

Katherine bristled. "Excuse me?!"

"I'm just saying that it's a horrible fit!" Caroline pulled off the dress and threw it aside, now only dressed in blue underwear. "Could you please turn the heat on in here!"

And _that _was the moment when the beating heart disappeared from Kol and Darwin's minds. They just stood there staring, Darwin with his mouth open, until Finn ushered them outside.

Kol collapsed on the bench. "I seriously need a woman, "he declared. "Any woman, really."

Darwin ignored him. "What's going on?" he asked instead.

"Caroline and Niklaus have decided to get married as soon as possible, "Finn explained. "And the only option is tommorrow evening. Friday, the vicar leaves to spent the summer in Denmark."

Sage came outside, holding two buckets of soapy water.

"Caroline is decent again." She handed one bucket to Darwin and the other to Kol. "Now, make yourselves useful!" She went back inside, moving with quick efficiency.

"What the Hell?!" Kol blinked.

"I don't know if you are aware of it, "Finn said, giving each of them a grave look. "But weddings _do_ something to women. It changes them, makes them unpredictable and somewhat insane. So do as they say and whatever you do; don't get in their way!"

"Alright, "Kol got to his feet. "What is it that she wants us to wash?"

Finn took the bucket from Darwin. "The windows."

"Right, "Kol looked around. "And let's do the dogs too, now that we're at it."

They fished rags and brushes out of the water and went to work. Finn started on the windows, while Kol chased a large white dog with muddy feet around with his bucket swinging wildly.

Darwin watched them with disbelief. "And what?! You are just going to leave me with the women?!"

"Sorry, darling, you lose." Kol had finally caught the dog and had emptied the soapy water over it. Now he was scrubbing it with a brush with stiff bristles while it howled in protest. The rest of the dogs gathered around to watch in uncomprehending sympathy.

"Niklaus is in there, too." Finn told Darwin with an apologetic smile.

"Just my luck, "Darwin mumbled as he went back inside.

Niklaus and Sage were looking through drawers and cupboards, digging out white tablecloths and vases, while Caroline sat tearfully on the edge of Kol's bed with a for once sympathetic Katherine trying to comfort her.

Niklaus sent her anxious looks every now and then, but clearly didn't dare come anywhere near the bride-to-be.

_'Well, I do, _'Darwin thought, sitting down on Caroline's other side. "What's the matter?"

"I haven't brought a single dress, "she said, sniffling into a handkerchief with Elijah's initials on it. "Neither has Sage and Katherine only have that one." She gestured at the discarded white summer dress.

Darwin sighed. "What if you don't get married in a dress?"

Caroline frowned at him, her red-rimmed eyes disbelieving. "What then? Sealskin?!"

"Yes."

"What?!" She and Katherine both looked at him, as if he'd grown two heads.

He went over to his bed, knelt down and pulled out a chest from underneath it. He carried the chest back to the women, placing it infront of them, before opening it.

"Ida and I got handfasted here in the 80s, "he told them. "Our second wedding. This was her wedding attire."

Katherine pulled out a pair of white kamiks with a wide colourful band embroided around the middle. They were made of sealskin like Caroline's, but these were lined with soft rabbit fur. Then she held up a red anorak of soft reindeerskin with a large collar of pearls; white, red and blue all sown in a beautiful but complicated pattern. The pants were made to reach right below the knee at the top of the boots. They were black with a wide band of embroidery like the kamiks.

"What is this?" Caroline let her fingers wander over the pearls on the anorak.

"It's a Greenlandic national costume, "Darwin felt torn between asking Caroline to try it on and ripping it out of the women's hands and packing it away again. "Ida and her mother made it ."

"She was Greenlandic?"

"Yes." He smiled an almost bitter smile. "You're in Greenland, why not dress thereafter for your wedding?"

Caroline sniffled. "I don't know if I can accept this. It must mean a lot to you."

"It does, "he admitted. "But no more than your wedding means to you."

"I just need to know ..,"Caroline bit her lip. "What happened to Ida? Is she dead?"

"No, "Darwin gave her that strange smile again. "She's 49 now. You can probably imagine what happened with us."

She nodded. "Yes, I get the picture."

"I know it may look a bit kitschy to you ..."

For some reason that word made her smile and she shook her head. "No, it's beautiful."

"Come on, "he got to his feet. "Try it on. I'll be outside."

(Break)

(Mystic Falls, Virginia 14.34 EDT)

There hadn't been much sleep for Damon that night. Rebekah had been in and out of bed every half an hour to go listen at Henrik's door and when she had actually slept, she'd been tossing and turning and mumbling unintelligibly. It wasn't until the early morning hours that she finally fell into a peaceful sleep, her hands relaxed on either side of her head and her mouth half open.

Damon had tried to get a couple more hours of sleep, but his head had been buzzing ceaselessly with too many thoughts. As it was, he had been up before eight, but luckily the last couple of years had taught him to function on a minimum amount of sleep, thanks to Stefan's restlessly wandering the house at all hours of the day and night and his incessant nightmares, when he finally managed to fall asleep.

_Stefan._

Damon had spent the morning and first half of the afternoon by the kitchen window, watching the sun travel over the sky and the shadows move at its command. He'd been thinking about everything, but coming up with nothing at all.

_'I could really use Elijah right about now, _'he thought, sighing involuntarily.

The oldest Original with his calm, collected mind would've known what to do or would've at the very least come up with a bunch of different strategies. Whenever Damon came up with a plan, it usually blew up in his face in the end, because he didn't have the needed patience and because he mostly let his arrogance take over instead of his better judgment.

Elijah would never do that. He knew the position of decision maker came with great responsibility and he had no reason to be arrogant as he had _nothing _to prove. He was an ultimate authority only second to nature and one of a few to ever make Damon feel vulnerable.

He dropped his useless brooding as someone approached.

Henrik entered, dressed as he had been the night before. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Goodmorning, "Damon held up his coffee mug in a salute. "How did you sleep?"

Henrik glanced at him. "With one eye open."

"Look, "Damon paused, trying to figure out how to broach the subject. "I'm not going to try to kill you or even convince you to kill yourself. I just ... "

"You just take care of your own, "Henrik concluded for him. "I know. So do I."

Damon shrugged. "Well, I'm glad we are on the same page."

Henrik gave him a searching look, seeming almost amused about something. Then he spoke. "Actually, we may not even be reading the same book, but I tell you one thing, Damon Salvatore; I am not afraid of you. Because no matter how this ends, one day you will be meeting me on The Other Side and if I were you, I would seriously consider my course of action, as it may be the one thing that determines, how unpleasant your eternity there will be."

And he said it completely without menace, making Damon wonder if he had somehow misunderstood. But no.

Henrik got himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen island, while Damon was still trying to recover from the shock.

"So what? You want me to back off?"

"No, Damon." Henrik picked up his spoon and it bent in his hand. He sighed in annoyance and got up to get another. "I want you to _think_ ... Ah, here!" He dug a plastic spoon out of the utensil drawer.

Damon frowned. It wasn't the fist time he had heard that. How many times hadn't Elijah asked them all to _think_?

"I want you to realize that the thing that is most likely to get in your way, is _you_." Henrik sat back down. "Now, I can help you find your brother. As a matter of fact, I even know where he is. But it all depends on you being able to follow a simple game plan without losing your patience or acting on impulse."

Damon's frown deepened, but he said nothing.

"If I died, yes, so would Esther, "Henrik continued. "But I am not the only one she is bound to. She is also bound to Mikael, she is feeding him with power, and in the event of our deaths, _all_ our power; mine and hers would shift into him, which is why I need to seperate myself from her and I can only do that with her blood."

It was difficult to find the timid boy from last night in this ancient creature's eyes. _'Kind of like with Darwin, _'Damon thought. _'Sometimes a boy, sometimes a man ... and sometimes something frightening.'_

But Henrik wasn't Darwin. Darwin was controlled by his emotions, Henrik was in control of his. Strangely enough, he seemed to have inherited more of Elijah's cool.

Henrik started to eat, obviously having said, what he wanted to say and Damon could vaguely hear Rebekah getting out of bed upstairs. A couple of minutes later, the shower turned on.

He poured himself another cup of coffee. "Howcome you never changed?"

Henrik looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Your body, "Damon clarified gesturing with his mug. "It was alive in the casket, why didn't it change? Your powers grew."

"Well ..," Henrik wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "My spirit was never there, even though my heart was beating, I was still dead. Your spirit is what makes you human, your magic is what makes you a witch or a warlock and magic grows in your heart and runs through your veins."

"Yeah, "Damon leaned back against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to one side as if deep in thought. "I don't get that."

Henrik snickered, suddenly a boy once again. "No, neither do I."

(Break)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 17.03 ADT)

Elijah returned with the flowers he had been able to find with the help of a local hunter, who had been compelled into being extra friendly and suddenly having the time to go flower picking, though he had been on his way out with a shotgun.

Back at the cabin, the first thing Elijah noticed was that for some reason, the poor dogs were all in a mess. They were covered in dirt, the white ones almost brown. Kol and Niklaus were watching them, speculatively.

"I just didn't see that coming," Kol shook his head sadly.

"See _what_ coming?" Niklaus' voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Dogs rolling on the ground? No, however could you have forseen that?"

Kol sighed. "Let's not focus on the past ... Now, what can we do?"

Niklaus gave him an annoyed look. "Besides giving them another wash?"

"You washed the dogs?" Elijah put the flowers, Purple Saxifrage, on the bench. "What on _earth _were you thinking, Kol?!"

Kol threw up his hands. "I don't know, alright?! Why don't you set up a committee to discuss whether or not I might be clinically insane like you always do?!"

"Calm yourself, Kol, "Elijah ordered automatically. "I just want to know, _why_ you thought it was a good idea to wash the dogs?"

Kol pouted. "I wanted to clean them up for the wedding."

"This may come as a surprise to you, Kol, but they are not invited!" Klaus snapped.

"Relax ... " Elijah's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "We will simply have to wash them again and let them dry inside. Niklaus ..."

"Oh no, not me, "Niklaus smirked at his older brother. "Caroline and I have a cat, remember?"

"That's right, "Elijah frowned. "Then ..."

"Not in here either." They turned to see Sage standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips. She was guarding the doorway like the Final Boss in a Super Mario game. "We've just finished setting up everything for the wedding."

"Then how about the shed?" Kol suggested.

Niklaus rolled his eyes. "That's where we keep the food. They would eat themselves to death."

"Well, "Elijah gave Niklaus a far too friendly smile. "What would be easier to move? A cat or a wedding?"

"No!" Niklaus crossed his arms over his chest. "And that is final!"

"If there is one thing I have learned these past two years, "Elijah said slowly. "It is that _that _phrase doesn't mean anything anymore."

An hour later, Klaus was sitting with Caroline at their table, their small cabin filled with 16 canines. They were in the beds, on the rugs, under the table, one had even taken up residence on the kitchen counter, but that was Klaus' own fault. Too lazy to set up water bowls, he had simply turned on the water and let them drink directly from the tap.

The air in the room was stuffy and humid and he could tell Caroline was trying hard not to gag at the smell of wet dog.

He sighed irritably. "This is not exctly how I imagined spending the night before my wedding."

She gave him a queasy smile. "Well, I won't be here. I will be sleeping in the other cabin."

His eyes narrowed. "The beds are all taken. Who will you be sleeping with?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Claws! We'll have Kol's bed and Kol and Darwin will share. But any complaints from you,.. any at all!.. and I'll remind Kol that there are an extra bed over here."

"No no!" Klaus quickly backed down, holding up his hands. "No complaints!"

She huffed. "That's what I thought!"

(Break)

(London, England 22.15 GMT)

Stefan opened his eyes.

_'What the Hell is going on?'_

Had he been sleeping? It didn't seem so, because he wasn't laying down, he was kneeling on a cold stone floor. The taste of human blood was fresh in his mouth and he swallowed hard, trying to get rid of it.

"You must be strong."

He lifted his head and took a look around. He wasn't alone. There were rows of kneeling men and women and he was in the back left corner. He counted. Twelve in each row, three rows ... thirtysix.

They seemed to be in an old underground car park, possibly abandoned. The cement walls were covered with grafitti, probably colourful once but now faded.

The woman from the York Minster, now wearing a forest green dress, was walking down the front row, holding a golden pitcher. She let the kneeling people drink from it, one by one. There wasn't just blood in Stefan's mouth, the smell of it was thick in the air.

_'They are all vampires, '_Stefan realised.

He wanted to get up and run out of there, but his body wasn't under his own control. He couldn't even lift his hands, let alone get to his feet.

The woman came to the end of the row, and walked back to the front centre where a man stood, a dark expression on his face.

_Mikael. _

He didn't really recognise him, the name just popped into his head. It was the man he and Damon had woken from some witchy slumber. It had to have been him the woman had been talking to in the church.

She handed him the pitcher with a small smile on her face, but he didn't drink from it. He just took it and set it aside on what appeared to be some makeshift alter that stood a bit to the side. Two golden candlesticks and a knife was placed on the surface and it was covered with a dark red piece of fabric.

The woman spread out her arms and the candles lit. Her right hand was bandaged and Stefan knew instinctively that it was the taste of _her _blood in his mouth.

"My friends, "she said, her voice being thrown back and forth in the large, empty room. "You have been called to do a task, a noble task." She paused for a minute, and Stefan found that he could not look away. "Among us walk those called the Originals. They cannot be allowed to spread their evil poison any longer. They must be destroyed."

_'Yes, they must be.' _Stefan's mind seemed to have developed a second conciousness, one he did not control. A part of him wanted to shake off her words, another part swallowed them whole, believing them without question.

"With my blood, you have all been given a purpose; to leave this place and search for these Originals. And when they have been found, you will be called into war, to fight on the side of Mother Nature."

She send a smile around the spellbound crowd. "Now go, my flock; spread out and come back with the information that I seek."

And finally Stefan moved and so did the rest of them.

_'This is wrong, '_he thought vaguely as he set out to follow her command.

(Break)

(Qaanaaq, Greenland 23.58 ADT)

"Niklaus."

Klaus sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. At first he reached for Caroline, but remembering that she wasn't there, he looked up at the man standing beside his bed. "Elijah?"

His brother was holding something wrapped in animal hide. He held it out to Klaus. "I have something for you."

Niklaus took it cautiously already having guessed what it was, but not entirely sure why his brother was presenting him with it. He unwrapped the sword and held it up. An old Norse proverb was written on it in runes: '_Bare is the back of a brotherless man'._

"I had it made not two centuries ago, "Elijah informed him. "I always take it with me, no matter where I go."

Niklaus nodded slowly. "And now it will serve as my rite of passage into marriage?"

"Yes." Elijah sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know you are supposed to take one from an ancestor's grave, but their graves are far away and their swords rusted away by now. And, well, I am an older relative and technically deceased, so ..."

"It's a great gift, Elijah." Klaus let a stream of sunlight that snuck through the curtains, catch in the blade, which was broad, double-edged and perfectly straight. It hadn't been made by an amatuer. "Are you sure you don't want to keep it and give it to Darwin one day?"

"He has already been married, as you know. _And_ he took the sword from his grandfather's grave, when he became a vampire." Elijah sighed. "Besides, considering the proverb on the blade, I don't find it appropriate to give to him."

"Oh right, "Niklaus lay the sword down on the blankets. "Didn't think about that."

They sat in silence for a minute, neither knowing quite what to say to the other. The rift between them was far from mended, but some of the poison had been drained from the wound.

_'It doesn't hurt quite as much as it used to, _'Klaus mused, running his fingers over the blade of the sword.

"Well, I'll leave you to yourself now, "Elijah said, standing up. "And I'll see you in the morning."

Niklaus nodded again. "Yes, see you."

But just as Elijah put his hand on the door handle, Niklaus' head snapped up. "Elijah?"

He didn't turn and said nothing but stood still, waiting for Niklaus to continue.

"I want you to be my witness ... or 'best man' as they call it these days, "Niklaus said a bit hurriedly. "I always have. If you decline, then I won't have any."

That was it.

He had actually decided not to ask. He hadn't wanted to give his brother an opportunity to hurt him with a no. But then Elijah had given him the sword, had offered Klaus something that was important to him, and opened himself to rejection. And wanting to return the favour, Klaus made a hasty decision to do the same.

Elijah did not pause to think or just to make Niklaus nervous. "I'll be honoured to, " he said, simply.


End file.
